Regreso de las Sailor Stars
by Yannina
Summary: Las Sailor Stars regresan a la Tierra para luchar contra el Chaos que se encuentra en las personas. Usagi/Seiya
1. Regreso

**Planeta Kinmoku**

La princesa Kakyuu sentía un dolor punzante en su pecho. No podía contener las lagrimas contenidas en sus ojos. Habían pasado ya tres meses desde su regreso a Kinmoku. Desde el primer día, ella supo que los sentimientos no iban a desaparecer como por arte de magia, pero de algún modo todavía tenía la esperanza de que su amada senshi pudiese olvidar …

En cielo de Kinmoku era una verdadera paleta de los más variados colores pasteles. Las tonalidades se mezclaban en el horizonte, hasta casi difuminarse por completo en la línea donde el cielo tocaba la tierra.

Los parques del palacio estaban cubiertos de rosas rojas, blancas y amarillas. Kakyuu se detuvo un momento, contemplando con inmensa nostalgia a las rosas rojas que estaban en flor. "Fighter", fue apenas un susurro que soplaba con el viento, pero decía mucho más que eso.

Era una tarde soleada, los cálidos rayos de luz se escurrían por la pálida tez de la bella senshi. Reposaba su figura, suspirando de a ratos, bajo la sombra de un árbol de cerezos. Su traje de cuero negro parecía combinar a la perfección con su cabellera de ébano; pero, lo realmente maravilloso era la tenue chispa de luz que brillaba en los zafiros de sus ojos.

Kakyuu se acercó a la senshi postrada en el claro. No podía contener las ganas de rozar su piel, saborear sus labios carmesí, perderse en lo profundo de sus ojos. Pero sabía mejor. La princesa se deslizó habilidosamente, colocándose junto a la resplandeciente estrella. Pasaron los minutos en silencio, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos. El aire parecía aplastar el corazón de Kakyuu, no podía soportar verla tan melancólica, necesitaba de su senshi, anhelaba a Fighter. La antigua Fighter, esa guardiana protectora que no tenía lugar en su mente ni en su corazón para nadie más su princesa.

Fighter sucumbió al sueño, Kakyuu comenzó a recorrer las facciones de la joven con sus dedos; apenas repasando las líneas de su rostro. Sus caricias no eran más que una sutil brisa contra la piel de la guerrera. Pero Kakyuu quería más. Dejándose llevar por sus deseos se inclinó hasta que su cara estaba a la altura de su senshi y capturó sus labios con los suyos. El beso duró tan sólo un instante. Fighter despertó de golpe, abrumada por el calor de unos labios en los suyos; unos labios que no eran aquellos con los que tantas noches había soñado. Se separaron de pronto. Kakyuu estaba sumida en la más profunda vergüenza.

"¿Hime (princesa) ?", la voz de Fighter era la melodía más dulce de la galaxia.

" Gomen Nasai Sailor Fighter (perdóname Sailor Fighter)", Kakyuu ya no podía sostener las lagrimas, que comenzaron a brotar como ríos por sobre su mejillas sonrojadas. Se levantó rápidamente tratando de ocultar su rostro de la tierna imagen su senshi.

"Daijobu (no es nada)", Kakyuu entendía perfectamente las palabras de Fighter. Ella no correspondía su amor, sólo la veía como su princesa, a quien debía proteger con su vida, y en cierta forma la amaba pero no como amaba a la princesa de la luna.

Kakyuu corrió con todas sus energías, ni siquiera se detuvo ante las consternadas miradas de Healer y Maker.

"¡Oi! (he) , ¿qué fue todo eso?¿Qué le hiciste a la princesa?", el tono de Healer asemejaba más a una amenaza que a una pregunta. La senshi de cabellos plateados parecía posar para las cámaras mientras apuntaba a Fighter con su pequeño dedo, como juzgándola de ante mano. Maker permanecía en el silencio de sus cadenas de deducciones. No le sorprendía la actitud que la princesa tenía para con Fighter. Maker había presenciado como el rostro de su amada princesa siempre se iluminaba cuando Fighter estaba ante su presencia. Su aroma a pétalos de cerezos parecía hasta teñirse de un tinte diferente, una fragancia nueva y más cálida surgía cada vez que su mirada se posaba en la líder de las tres sailors.

"Iku (vete)", Fighter no quería tener que darle explicaciones a nadie, no se sentía con ánimos para enfrentarse a las constante reprimendas de sus dos compañeras de armas.

"¿Es ella?¿no?", Healer exhalaba las palabras con increíble furia ,"¡Ya han pasado tres meses, debes olvidarte de ella de una maldita vez!".

"¡Iie! (no), no te metas con mi Odango. Ella no te incumbe y yo tampoco", Fighter se levantó con la velocidad de un rayo agarrando a Healer por las muñecas.

"Sorewo teishi shinasai (paren con esto)", el grito de Maker fue como una cachetada hacia la realidad. Fighter y Healer peleaban cada vez más seguido. Las discusiones parecían llevar siempre al mismo final. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

" Sō desu ne (ya veo)", Fighter se retiró de la escena caminando como en moción lenta. Nada le importaba, era como sí Odango fuera lo único con lo que soñaba su corazón y todo lo demás carecía de sentido. Healer y Maker permanecieron en el más absoluto silencio. Luego de unos momentos fue Healer quien rompió la atmósfera de desolación.

"Esto se tiene que acabar. ¡Quiero a Fighter devuelta!. Nuestra Fighter", sus palabras resonaban en los oídos de Maker, pero tan fácil como retumbaban se esfumaban dejando paso sólo a la desesperanza.

"No creo que esa Fighter siga con vida. Murió cuando dejamos la Tierra", Maker suspiró profundamente como si hubiera comprendido la verdad de las cosas. Dió media vuelta con la intención de seguir el camino de Fighter.

"¡Chotto Matte! (espera un segundo)", Healer gritó de pronto, tomando a Maker por los hombros con fuerza. Sus ojos verde esmeralda se posaron en los dos luceros violetas de la senshi de la creación.

"¿Doshite? (¿por qué?)", Maker sostenía una expresión de sincero desconcierto por la pregunta. Por un instante su mente trató de descifrar el mensaje detrás de la pregunta de Healer. Comprendió luego que esa pregunta sólo hallaría su respuesta en su alma.

"¡No tu también!", Healer prosiguió, sus ojos fijos en las facciones de Maker. " Tenemos un deber para con nuestra princesa. ¿Acaso lo has olvidado?", en ese momento Maker decidió romper las barreras que contenían sus emociones. Ya no podía ocultarlo mas.

"¡Iie! (no). Pero yo también tengo a alguien que ocupa un lugar muy especial dentro de mi corazón", Maker deslizó sus manos por sobre las de Healer. Había que reconocer que era una hermosa criatura. Su piel se sentía como una caricia. Y sus ojos parecían esfumarse con el verde agua de las praderas de Kinmoku. Por un instante Maker se imagino ver en su compañera a otros ojos. Unos azul agua y tan tenues y delicados como el mar.

"Oyanasuminasai (buenas noches)", Maker separó sus manos de las de Healer. Sus pasos se sentían pesados y distantes. Healer se quedo sola, disgustada por toda la situación.

"Alguien importante … una persona especial", las imágenes de la Diosa de la Belleza y el Amor se colaban por las rendijas de su corazón. Healer comenzaba a perder su paciencia. "No ella de nuevo. Estos estúpidos sentimientos", la senshi de la curación se retiró hacia el palacio. Tal vez unas horas de sueño alejarían los recuerdos.

**La Tierra- casa de Usagi Tsukino**

"Ya han pasado tres meses y aún no puedo olvidar sus palabras", la adolescente de ojos grandes y cabellos dorados pensaba en silencio.

Querido Seiya,

Afuera esta lloviendo con furia y no tengo ganas de salir. Últimamente no tengo ganas de hacer nada. En este momento te debes estar riendo a carcajadas. Yo nunca hago nada, ¿no?. No hice nada para evitar que te fueras. Ese día en la terraza del colegio cuando me preguntaste si podías remplazar a Mamo-chan, mi corazón saltaba de alegría. Me moría de ganas de confesar todas las cosas que venía sintiendo por ti. ¿Me extrañas Seiya?. ¿Acaso recuerdas los momentos que pasamos juntos?¿ Por qué no me secuestraste después de el ultimo show de los Three lights? Se que estabas bromeando, pero me hubiese encantado. La ventana de mi cuarto esta empañada por la lluvia. Sólo se ven algunos destellos de luz. Son los autos que pasan. A veces trato de imaginarme que estas afuera esperándome, como aquella noche en la que te apareciste por mi casa. ¿Lo recuerdas? No se por qué sigo escribiendo estas cartas. Creo que es porque de alguna manera me conforta saber que te estoy devolviendo algo de tu amor. Aunque nunca te entregue estas cartas, no puedo dejar de escribirlas. Quisiera decirte que desde que te fuiste mi corazón se ha sentido vació. No creí que doliera tanto. Hace un tiempo creía que Mamo-chan era todo para mi, pero entonces una estrella se metió en mi vida y en mi alma. No se si te amo. Ya no se nada. ¿Por qué se siente así? Mi destino ya no parece tan importante. Sólo el pensamiento de Chibi-Usa me mantiene con las fuerzas para seguir. ¿Aún me amas? Una vez dijiste que no te importaba tener un amor no correspondido. Pero estabas equivocado. Tu amor siempre fue correspondido.

Usagi se levantó del escritorio, cerró la carta y la guardo con las otras. Pronto Macho-chan pediría su mano a sus padres y su destino se cumpliría. El frío inundó la habitación de la joven princesa de la Luna. Las lagrimas se escurrían por su rostro, algo que pasaba con regularidad desde la partida de Seiya.

"Usagi-chan tienes que prepararte para tu cita. Mamoru-san estará en la puerta en unos minutos", la gatita acarició la mano de Usagi como queriéndole expresar toda su aflicción. Ella también podía percibir que algo no estaba bien con la princesa de la Luna.

"¡Shimatta! (maldición). Lo había olvidado por completo", Usagi dijo entre los pequeños sollozos que aún se podían escuchar.

**Una dedición importante/ ¿La partida de las sailors?**

**En el palacio de Kinmoku**

Kakyuu se sentó en su cama. Las lagrimas no cesaban, parecían fluir más vividamente. Aunque ella había comprendido los verdaderos sentimientos de su senshi no podía dejar de pensar en ella, y el dolor se hacía cada vez más insoportable. Sus cabellos brillaban en la inmensidad de la habitación; su color rojo fuego se fundiá con el resto de su cuerpo. Se sentía arder por la angustia que la consumía. Era como si todo su cuerpo ansiara el roce de Fighter, y el no poder obtenerlo la estaba volviendo loca.

Fighter decidió hablar con su princesa. Era cierto que no la amaba como amaba a su Odango y la culpa la consumía por dentro. Ella era una senshi, su deber era proteger a su pricensa, algo que no estaba cumpliendo del todo, además, su princesa debía ser la única en su mente, pero la figura de su Odango estaba tatuada en todo su ser. De todas formas quería hablar con su princesa.

Fighter golpeó la puerta una vez. Kakyuu no salió a recibirla. Volvió a tocar a la puerta, pero aún no había ninguna respuesta de la princesa. Fighter estaba a punto de golpear por tercera vez cuando escucho la voz de Kakyuu.

" Chotto Matte Kudasai (un segundo por favor)", Kakyuu secó sus lagrimas lo mejor que pudo con un pañuelo de satén, y rápidamente acomodó su vestido de tal forma que los pliegues no fueran muy notorios.

"¿Kakyuu-hime esta bien?", Fighter preguntó con una mirada sincera plasmada en su rostro. Kakyuu no podía dejar de admirar la contextura de la joven senshi. Era absolutamente hermosa. Su brillo parecía emanar de todo su cuerpo. Su largas piernas encajaban perfectamente con su uniforme de senshi. Las botas de cuero negro pasaban la línea de la rodilla y le daban un aspecto estilizado a su figura. Su ombligo, claramente visible, era un pequeño botón redondito. Su copioso cabello estaba prolijamente atado en una colita que caía libre por su espalda. Su pechos estaban volcados en el ajustado bikini, del mismo cuero negro que el de sus botas. En el centro del bikini estaba el símbolo que compartían todas las sailor stars. La dorada estrella resplandeciente era literalmente el calco de la persona que la usaba. Pero lo que más adoraba Kakyuu eran sus ojos. Eran de un azul tan profundo que, a veces, uno temía perderse en ellos y no poder nadar de vuelta. Sin embargo, en ese momento la princesa contemplaba los labios de Fighter con una curiosidad pecaminosa. Sabían tan bien, tan dulce. ¿Cómo se sentirían recorriendo sus mejillas, su cuello, su … ? Kakyuu despertó de su mundo de ensueño y dijo de repente.

"Debemos hablar a solas. Pasa, por favor", la princesa hizo un sutil gesto con su mano, señalando el camino. Fighter asintió con su cabeza y entró en la habitación de estilo barroco.

La princesa notó lo tenso de la situación y cuando la senshi se hubo sentado en su cama trató de levantarle el animo.

"¿Alguna vez te dije el por qué de sus uniformes?", preguntó Kakyuu.

"Iie (no)", respondió Fighter. La pregunta llamó su atención hacia su princesa y sus ojos se encontraron con la calidez de los rojizos faroles de Kakyuu.

"Desde la primera vez que te vi me pregunté como te verías con un bikini. El uniforme fue la mejor excusa que encontré", las mejillas de Kakyuu estaban levemente sonrojadas. Luego, la risa de Fighter llenó el cuarto.

"¿Honto? (enserio)", la senshi preguntó entre risas. Mientras sus manos permanecían a ambos lados de su cintura. Casi sin quererlo, sonrió de una manera maliciosa ante el comentario. Todavía había algo de Seiya en Fighter.

"¿Nani ga machigatte iru, Fighter? (¿Qué sucede, Fighter?)", Kakyuu preguntó al ver lo ruborizada que se encontraba su senshi. La princesa sabía muy bien cual era el problema de Fighter. Su senshi no quería mostrarse como verdaderamente era en frente de ella. De alguna manera su senshi trataba de encerrar sus emociones muy dentro suyo, como sí sólo la princesa de la luna fuera merecedora de contemplar su verdadera esencia. Kakyuu se acomodo al lado de Fighter, acurrucándose junto a senshi y procedió a acariciar las mejillas de la guerrera. Tratando de hacerle saber a Fighter cuanto entendía su acciones, Kakyuu movía suavemente su mano por sobre la sonrojada mejilla de la senshi, tranquilizándola de inmediato.

"Anata no shinsetsu sa wo hontō ni arigatō gozaimasu, Kakyuu-hime (Muchas gracias por su amabilidad, Kakyuu-princesa)", Fighter tomó la mano de la princesa entre las suyas con toda la intensión de colocarlas lejos de su rostro, pero Kakyuu fue más rápida y atrapó los labios de Fighter con los suyos cuando la senshi hubo bajado la guardia. La Luna de Kinmoku brillaba con un matiz especial esa noche. Fighter recorrió la figura de su princesa y permaneció atónita por un momento. Su cabello, que siempre ostentaba dos odangos, lucía casi dorado por la luz del disco de plata que resplandecía en el cielo del lejano planeta. La senshi cerró sus ojos azul profundo y se dejó llevar por el cálido aroma de la "princesa de las flores doradas". Kakyuu se dió cuenta rápidamente de la sumisión de Fighter, y aunque sabía muy bien que no era ella la persona que llenaba la mente de la senshi, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas borrar los recuerdos que atormentaban el corazón de su amada guerrera.

Kakyuu liberó su pequeña mano del aprisionamiento de las manos de Fighter ,y delicadamente, la colocó detrás de la cabeza de la joven senshi. La piel de su cuello era tan suave como los pétalos del cerezo Con todo el coraje que pudo juntar, y dejando de lado la vergüenza que brotaba de sus poros, sujetó a Fighter manteniendo sus labios pegados a los suyos. Luego, recorrió las comisuras de la deliciosa boca de la senshi con su lengua hasta que esta partió sus labios. La lengua de la princesa se sentía tan dulce y calida, que Fighter no pudo contener todas las emociones que había reprimido por tanto tiempo. La senshi sólo deseaba a la princesa de la luna, pero la sensación que la albergaba era demasiado punzante, y se dejo llevar por su cuerpo. Después de unos pocos minutos, ambas mujeres se encontraban sumidas en el más tierno abrazo. Fighter yacía encima de la princesa, sus manos exploraban cada curva con increíble suavidad. Las manos de la princesa no eran menos curiosas, tanteando el voluptuoso cuerpo de la guerrera. Ambas rompieron el beso para tomar aire. Los ojos de Fighter aún permanecían cerrados cuando Kakyuu colocó sus labios en su cuello, recorriendo con besos la tersa piel de la senshi. La princesa deslizaba sus manos habilidosamente por sobre la espalda de la guerrera, jugando con el largo y sedoso cabello de la Fighter que se escurría entre sus dedos. En ese momento, Kakyuu estuchó las únicas palabras que podían destrozar su mundo de fantasías.

"Odango, aishiteru (Odango, te amo)", fue tan sólo un replicar inconsciente, pero bastó para que el corazón de Kakyuu llorara mares de lagrimas. La princesa se levantó de repente, empujando a Fighter en su camino hacia la puerta. Sus manos cubrían sus ojos a modo de escudo, incluso en ese momento no quería que su senshi viera su dolor. El cual se destilaba entre sus manos acompañado por los continuos sollozos que quebraban el silencio del palacio. Fighter apenas llegó a registrar toda la acción, se levantó rápidamente persiguiendo a Kakyuu, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La princesa se había ocultado entre los robustos árboles que coloreaban los jardines del palacio.

**La Tierra / cita de Mamoru y Usagi**

Una pareja de desconocidos caminaba por la ciudad. Por lo menos eso sentía Usagi. Mamoru no había cambiado desde aquel día en que decidió aceptar la beca para irse a estudiar a Hardvar. Cuando Usagi recordaba todas las cosas que había vivido con él se sentía culpable. ¿Era posible dejar de amar a alguien? Mamoru siempre había estado a su lado; sin embargo, últimamente sus besos no tenían en el mismo sabor y sus abrazos molestaban a Usagi de una manera que ni ella misma podía describir. Caminan juntos por las calles, pero la mente de la sailor divagaba en el espacio. De tanto en tanto, Mamoru la miraba, la preocupación y el desconcierto plasmados en su rostro. Él la amaba cada día un poco más. Usagi había madurado; ya no era aquella niña que lloraba por todo, sino una mujer, con una luz especial que resplandecía más fuerte con el paso del tiempo. Usagi se encontraba particularmente callada esa noche. No era habitual ver a la rubia sumida en cadenas de pensamientos. Mamoru invitó a Usagi a tomar el té es su departamento. La diferencia de edad no les permitía un horario demasiado fluido. Los padres de Usagi le habían puesto un tiempo límite a sus citas con Mamoru; así que luego de darles unos cuantos sorbos al té de menta, Usagi se despidió de Mamoru con un tibio peso en la mejilla y se dirigió hacía su casa. Mamoru se ofreció a acompañarla, pero Usagi alegó que era temprano y que pasaría primero por la casa de su amiga Ami, dado que tenía un examen de lengua española y la profesora era un monstruo.

Mamoru se sentó en el sofá del living y se dispuso a leer unos artículos de medicina que había dejado pendientes desde la mañana de ese mismo día. Horas más tarde, cuando se estaba preparando para irse a dormir, vió la cartera de Usagi tirada en una esquina de la mesada de la cocina.

" Kami-sama (Dios) esta niña nunca aprende", refunfuño Mamoru, quien le había dicho miles de veces que no dejara las cosas tiradas por cualquier lado.

Al ver la pequeña cartera no pudo resistir la curiosidad de abrirla. Probablemente Usagi no llevaba nada de suma importancia en ella, pero de todas formas como su prometido quería saber que cosas andaban dando vueltas adentro del diminuto objeto. Pronto la mesada estaba cubierta de lápices de colores, labiales, esmaltes de uña, pañuelos descartables, el celular de Usagi, toallitas femeninas, caramelos y toda clase de otras porquerías. "Una total perdida de tiempo", pensó Mamoru, hasta que sus ojos se clavaron en un pequeño diario. No era más grande que una libreta o un cuaderno, su tapa era rosada y en los bordes tenía dibujados conejitos de color blanco y estrellas azules. Mamoru tomó al diario entre sus manos. Usagi era su prometida, él no debía dudar de ella, pero los últimos días lo habían tenido al borde de la locura y deseaba con toda su alma saber el por qué de la tristeza de Usagi. Desató el delicado moño que adornaba al artilugio y lo teñía con cierto aire a secreto. Cuando volteo la primera página un sobre calló al piso. Mamoru se agachó a recogerlo y de nuevo la curiosidad se apoderó de él. Abrió el sobre con mucha delicadeza y sacó de él lo que pareció ser una carta o un poema, que por lo visto estaba dedicado a Usagi.

"Dentro de este universo, todos los seres vivientes,

guardan dentro de sí el resplandor de una estrella,

uno para cada uno.

Y he encontrado a un ser

con un resplandor asombroso, en este planeta al que vine.

Odango...

Llamándote así, me da la impresión de que otros te han llamado de esa forma...

Pero eso a mi no me importa.

Yo te llamo así porque quiero hacerlo.

Además, respóndeme ¿hay alguien más a parte de mí,... Odango?

Invitándote a citas... siendo voluntariamente tu guardaespaldas...enseñándote Softball...

Taiki está impresionado, dice que me importas demasiado...

Yo, en cambio sé que soy muy impulsivo y me dejo llevar por mis emociones, así que no lo tomé muy en serio.

Pero tal vez Taiki tenga razón... y me he enamorado de ti...

¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos?¿Cuando nos conocimos en el aeropuerto?

Bien, desde ese momento no dejo de pensar en ti.

Pero me pregunto ¿será que como una guerrera quedé impactada con semejante resplandor?¿o será que teniendo el corazón de un chico me enamoré profundamente de tu belleza?

Bueno, lo único que sé y me importa es que amo esa luz que llevas dentro, ¿lo entiendes?

Eres la chica más felizmente afortunada y apreciada por el gran Seiya.

Dime, Odango ¿hiciste tu tarea?...

Ya nada podemos hacer porque se haya perdido tu borrador...

¿Que quieres ir a ver mi audición?

Nada de eso, allí sólo entran las personas relacionadas con el grupo, sólo gente importante y... no es cierto!!! Claro que puedes ir...

Pero ¡hey! es sólo porque eres especial para mí...

Oye, Odango, definitivamente se avecina una gran batalla, mucho más fuerte y dolorosa que todas aquellas que hayamos soportado antes, pero no te preocupes, yo moriré por cuidar de ti y tu resplandor...

Estaré a tu lado para protegerte"

Mamoru se quedó petrificado. Usagi nunca había mencionado a Seiya como nada más que un amigo. Él sabía que el joven sentía algo por ella, pero era habitual que las personas se preocupasen por su Usago y el hecho de que el muchacho la mirara con cierto aire a "enamorado celoso" no le había llamado demasiado la atención. Lo que siguió fue aún peor. Dentro del pequeño diario se encontraban decenas de cartas de Usagi. Por lo general narraban los sucesos del día anterior o alguna situación graciosa que se había vivido en el aula, pero al llegar a las últimas cartas el tono de las misma se volvió nostálgico, hasta que las palabras golpearon a Mamouru como una bofetada.

"Seiya piensas en mí?¿Sueñas conmigo? Hoy recorriendo las calles pasé por el parque y ¿sabes que pensé? Sí, tu siempre supiste lo que estaba pensando. Recuerdas nuestra cita en el parque, casi me pongo a llorar cundo creí que te habían herido. Haruka-chan me había advertido acerca de los hombres ese día. Creo que no quería que saliésemos juntos. Por suerte, eso nunca te detuvo. ¿Qué sueñas Seiya? Tu princesa debe hacerte muy feliz, ese pensamiento me mantiene alegre por las noches …"

Mamoru volteo la página con un súbito movimiento de su muñeca.

"Las estrellas están chispeantes hoy, Mina dice que es porque mañana es San Valentín. Yo le dije que era una romántica incurable. Las chicas están preocupadas por mí, dicen que nunca estoy de ánimos para salir al cine o para ir al café, pero la verdad es que todo me recuerda a ti. Se que mañana no tendré una tarjeta del gran Seiya-Kou, aunque me conformaría con que estuvieses esperándome a la salida del colegio. ¿Festejan San Valentín en Kinmoku? La princesa debe recibir cientos de tarjetas, por un segundo me olvide de que Healer también vive allí. Dile que no se ponga celosa, ella sabe que es la más bonita de la galaxia …"

Las cartas se hacían más profundas y Mamoru temblaba de sólo pensar que Usagi pudiese amar a alguien más, hasta que leyó el párrafo más triste de su vida.

" … de alguna manera me conforta saber que te estoy devolviendo algo de tu amor. Aunque nunca te entregue estas cartas, no puedo dejar de escribirlas. Quisiera decirte que desde que te fuiste mi corazón se ha sentido vació. No creí que doliera tanto. Hace un tiempo creía que Mamo-chan era todo para mi, pero entonces una estrella se metió en mi vida y en mi alma. No se si te amo. Ya no se nada. ¿Por qué se siente así? Mi destino ya no parece tan importante. Sólo el pensamiento de Chibi-Usa me mantiene con las fuerzas para seguir. ¿Aún me amas? Una vez dijiste que no te importaba tener un amor no correspondido. Pero estabas equivocado. Tu amor siempre fue correspondido."

**En los jardines de Kinmoku**

La princesa Kakyuu sentía un gran vacío por dentro. Era como si el universo estuviera girando y ella no pudiera moverse del suelo. Sus piernas templaban descontroladamente, sus manos estaban empapadas por las lágrimas y sus ojos cansados de llorar lucían una tonalidad rojo punzó. En ese momento su corazón se quebró, y por un instante pensó que la vida ya no tenía sentido. Luego recordó a su gente, a su pueblo, a las otras star light. No quería que otras personas sufrieran sólo porque ella no era feliz. Kakyuu recobró la estabilidad y se levantó del suelo, dispuesta a seguir adelante con su deber como soberana de Kinmoku. Entonces dos imágenes se divisaron a lo lejos. Sus figuras iluminadas en la inmensidad del horizonte.

"¡Bakame! (¡Imposible!)", las palabras resonaron por los jardines de palacio, luego las dos extrañas se acercaron a la princesa.

**La Tierra/ en el secundario**

Usagi se sentó cerca de la ventana del salón. Últimamente pasaba las horas de clase contemplando el cielo de Tokyo. Minako, Makoto, Rei y Ami hacían todo lo posible por levantarle el ánimo, pero nada parecía funcionar. Las clases de lengua española tampoco ayudan mucho, puesto que la profesora parecía disfrutar de la torpeza de Usagi y remarcaba con increíble saña las notas de sus parciales.

"¡Tsukino!, puede irse a dormir afuera o preferiría poner su atención en la conjugación de los verbos de irregularidad vocálica de diptongación", Vasquez era peor que "la ascendencia del camino escarpado" que tanto había remarcado por horas la profesora de filosofía.

"Iie. Gomen ne, demo, watashi wa hijouni tsukare te iru (Sí, lo siento. Pero estoy muy cansada)", Usagi respondió casi sin pensarlo.

"No quiero saber como se va a presentar al final", refunfuño Vasquez, su mirada clavada en la rubia frente de ella.

En ese momento la directora de departamento entró en el aula. Inés Castelli era una palm caminante. Tal era el caso, que avisaba de sus posibles ausencias con tres meses de anticipación, y sus clases estaban planeadas tan meticulosamente que Usagi tenía la teoría de que era un robot camuflado de persona. Inés se acercó a Vasquez y le pidió muy gentilmente unos minutos de su clase para dar un anuncio importante.

"Alumnos como ya saben su profesora de inglés estará de licencia por los próximos dos meses. He venido a presentarles a su nuevo profesor de inglés", toda el aula permaneció en silencio. No era porque el anuncio fuera de gran interés, sino porque cualquier oportunidad de perder unos minutos de la clase de Vasquez era sagrada e inigualable.

"El profesor Chiba es especialista en interpretación del lenguaje inglés. Pero mejor que él mismo se presente. Profesor Chiba son todos suyos". Usagi aún tenía los ojos perdidos en el cielo y las figuras de las nubes a lo lejos.

"Dōmō Arigatō Gozaimasu (gracias) por la presentación, directora Castelli".

"Dō itashimashite (de nada) profesor Chiba".

"Mi nombre es Mamoru Chiba, estaré con ustedes los próximos dos meses, espero que podamos llevarnos bien", los suspiros de las chicas se hicieron evidentes junto con la cara de completa estupefacción de Usagi. No sabía si había escuchado bien, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¿Mamo-chan su profesor de inglés? Esto era demasiado raro, un verdadero predicamento.

**Planeta Kinmoku/ visitantes inesperadas**

Las dos sailors se acercaron a Kakyuu. La sailor del tiempo portaba su largo báculo, mientras que la sailor más poderosa de la Vía Láctea tenia la espada sagrada en su mano. La sailor del tiempo se movió hacia la princesa. Sus cabellos color esmeralda flotaban en el aire.

"El futuro ha cambiado Kakyuu-hime", las palabras estaban llenas de tristeza, era un sentimiento que Kakyuu no esperaba volver a sentir en mucho tiempo. La desesperación de la guardiana de las puertas del tiempo era notable en su voz y en su rostro. Sus ojos exhalaban cada palabra con un profundo dolor. Entonces, la sailor más fuerte de la Vía Láctea se aproximo a Kakyuu. Su larga melena era un verdadero crisol de matices distintos, iban desde un amarillo casi platinado en la parte superior hasta un rojo cobrizo en las puntas. Su armadura resplandecía con vigor a pesar de ser de noche. La senshi emanaba un resplandor poderoso, pero a la vez sus facciones delicadas y amigables tranquilizaron a Kakyuu.

"El Chaos ha vuelto. Dentro de unos años asumirá un nuevo cuerpo, y toda la Vía Láctea será destruida", Kakyuu estaba estupefacta. ¿Cuanto más deberían luchar las sailors? La sailor del tiempo interrumpió el silencio que se había apoderado del lugar.

"Cuando Sailor Moon derrotó al Chaos este no desapareció. Sólo se dividió en pequeños fragmentos de energía negativa que se instalaron en los cuerpos de cientos de terrícolas. En la actualidad se encuentran en un estado de incubación, pero en el futuro despertaran, transformando a los portadores en monstruos. Un ejercito del mal se formará y todos los planetas perecerán", Plutón narraba los hechos entre sollozos. Era extremadamente extraño que la senshi perdiera el control. Kakyuu empezó a comprender la verdadera desesperación que inundaba a la guerrera del tiempo.

"Kakyuu-hime, necesitamos de tu ayuda para localizar a las semillas del mal y exterminarlas antes de que entren en estado latente", sailor Galaxia dijo con completa determinación.

"Sō desu ne (ya veo), pero que puedo hacer yo", Kakyuu preguntó con verdadera sinceridad y preocupación en sus ojos claros.

"Las Sailor Stars deben regresar a la Tierra. Sus fuerzan no serán suficientes si pelean por separado. Las senshi de la Tierra y de Kinmoku deberán unir fuerzas", sailor Galaxia se sujeto la mano de Kakyuu. "Yo aún estoy muy débil para afrontar la batalla. Le cedo la luz de la esperanza princesa y mi espada sagrada. Usted es la única que podrá utilizarla con sabiduría. Princesa de las flores doradas, soberana de Kinmoku, es hora de entrar a la batalla. ¿Esta lista para esta misión?", Sailor Galaxia preguntó, aunque su corazón ya sabía la respuesta de antemano.

" ¡Hai! (¡sí!), ya es hora de que me proteja a mis sailors para variar", Kakyuu tomó la espada sagrada de las manos de Galaxia y la luz de la esperanza se recuperó su forma humana.

"Nuevas sailors las ayudaran en su misión. Vendrán del futuro, por lo que es de suma importancia que sus identidades permanezcan secretas. Las reconocerás por su resplandor", la senshi del tiempo dirigió una mirada intensa a la princesa luego exclamó. "Kakyuu cuida de ellas, son parte esencial del futuro de nuestro planeta", Sailor Plutón dijo antes de emprender su camino de regreso a las puertas del tiempo.

"Ganbatte (suerte)", las dos sailor murmuraron antes de desaparecer entre la oscuridad.

**En la Tierra/ secreto revelado**

La clase de inglés duró bastante poco. Después de pasar lista Mamoru preguntó a los alumnos por donde se habían quedado con la otra profesora. Las chicas del curso se mataban por contestar cada una de sus preguntas, pero Usagi no parecía realmente interesada en nada de lo que estaba pasando. Mamoru estaba particularmente frío con ella, pero Usagi atribuía esto ultimo al hecho de que, exceptuando a sus amigas, ninguno de sus compañeros de clase sabía que ella y Mamoru eran novios. Así que, simplemente dedujo que no era conveniente para ninguno de los dos que el colegio supiera acerca de Mamoru saliendo con una de sus alumnas, aunque su relación era previa a la actual posición como profesor de su prometido. Sin embargo, el desden de Mamoru llamó la atención de Usagi, no parecía para nada fingido. Cuando sonó el timbre que marcaba el final de la clase, todos los chicos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas en las mochilas. Usagi se lamentó de tener que quedarse después de hora para limpiar el aula, pero hoy le tocaba a ella. Mamoru permaneció sentado, corrigiendo una pila de hoja con ejercicios que le había dado a los chicos ese mismo día. Cuando el último alumno dejó el aula, Mamoru se aproximó a Usagi.

"¿Nani ga machigatte iru, Mamo-chan?(¿Qué sucede, Mamo-chan?)", la rubia preguntó antes de que Mamoru tuviera la oportunidad de hablar. Mamoru le entregó a Usagi una bolsa negra. Ella la observó un segundo.

" ¿Nani kore? (¿Qué es esto?)", cuando Usagi la abrió vio un objeto resplandeciendo dentro de ella, el cual le resultaba sumamente familiar.

"Anoche olvidaste tu cartera en casa", Mamoru dijo mientras observaba como Usagi revolvía enérgicamente el contenido del pequeño objeto como buscando algo importante.

"¡Watashi no … ! ¿Doko ni? (¡Mi … ! ¿Dónde esta?)".

"Creo que estas buscando esto, ¿no es así?", Mamoru sacó el diminuto diario de el bolsillo de su saco y se lo alcanzó a Usagi, que lo tomó entre sus manos, sujetándolo con fuerza.

"Kami-sama (Dios) por un segundo pensé que … ", Usagi recordó donde estaba y se detuvo antes de decir algo que la delatara frente a Mamoru, pero lo que siguió la dejó boquiabierta.

"¿Pensaste que la carta de Seiya se había perdido?", el tono de Mamoru no tenía ningún tinte en especial, las palabras salían de su boca , pero estaban vacías de sentimientos. Su expresión tampoco le decía mucho a Usagi. "o ¿te preocupaba que alguien lo haya leído?.

"¿Lo leíste?", era evidente que Mamoru había leído el diario, pero Usagi quería escuchar la verdad salir su boca.

"Hai (sí)".

"¿Doshite? (¿Por qué?)".

"No has sido tu misma últimamente, y sólo quería descubrir que era lo que te tenía tan triste", la voz de Mamoru se quebró un poco, parecía afligido por lo que iba a venir. "Aunque, debo admitir que nunca me imaginé que no era un "que" sino un "quien".

"Mamo-chan, gomen ne (lo siento)", Usagi ya no pudo contener las lagrimas. En verdad había amado a Mamoru, pero ese amor se había diluido con el tiempo y ahora sólo lo veía como a un amigo.

"Daijobu (esta bien)", Mammoru se acercó a Usagi y colocó sus manos sobre las hombros de la rubia. Sus ojos se posaron en la figura de la muchacha, aún entre sollozos era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Su cara era tan blanca como la porcelana y sus labios estaban coloreados con un rosa pastel, asemejando a los pétalos de los cerezos. Su cabello, siempre recogido en dos odangos, brillaba intensamente acompañado por la cálida luz de la media tarde.

"¿Sabes que no va a volver?", las palabras de Mamoru golpearon duró al corazón de la joven. Ella conocía muy bien la situación de Seiya, o mejor dicho de Fighter. Pero, en el fondo, nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de no volverlo a ver .

"¡Iie! (no), ¡iie!, ¡iie!.Cuando su planeta este bien, él va a volver. Yo se que lo hará", la rubia dijo con una mezcla de convicción y esperanza en su voz.

"¿Y piensas arriesgar el futuro y a Chibi-Usa sólo por algo de lo que no estas segura?".

"Estoy segura de lo que siento".

"¿Y de lo que el siente?"

"¿Qué quieres decir".

"Cuando se fue parecía bastante contento de estar con su princesa", la mirada determinada de Usagi se vació de chispa con ese último comentario. Mamoru aprovechó el momento de duda para agregar más leña al fuego. "Además, honestamente no creo que Seiya siga con vida. Ahora es sólo Fighter".

"Mamo-chan, ¿cómo puedes decirme esto?".

"Lo digo porque te amo y no quiero verte sufrir".

" Gomen ne, demo, watashi wa hijouni tsukare te iru (lo siento, pero estoy muy cansada", Usagi removió suavemente las manos de Mamoru de sus hombros, luego se secó las lagrimas, recogió sus cosas y dejo a Mamoru sumido en el desconcierto.

**En Kinmoku/el regreso de las sailor Stars**

"¡Fighter!¿Dónde te habías metido? Te he buscado por todas partes", la sailor de cabellos plateados dijo entre gruñidos, mientras se acercaba a su hermana moviendo sus voluptuosas caderas.

"Ore ga koko ni iru (estoy aquí ahora)", contestó la sailor viendo la expresión de furia plasmada en la cara de Healer. Luego tomó su lugar al lado de Maker y se dispuso a escuchar lo que sus hermanas le tenían que decir.

"¿Ima nani? (¿Y ahora qué?)", Maker y Healer dirigieron sus miradas a Fighter.

"¿Qué, acaso no lo sabes?", exclamó Maker, después de unos segundos de dubitación.

"¿Qué debería saber?", respondió Fighter, claramente no estando en su mejor momento para lidiar con adivinanzas.

"Que la princesa nos mando a llamar porque planea dejar Kinmoku y regresar a la Tierra", Healer no se encontraba muy de acuerdo con toda la situación, pero no quería que Maker tuviese que explicar las cosas. Su hermana siempre daba muchas vueltas a las cosas y hubiera tardado años en llegar al punto del asunto.

"¡Masaka! (¡no es posible!).¿Doshite? (¿Por qué?)", el desconcierto, claramente notable en los ojos de Fighter. La guerrera sabía muy bien que la princesa estaba demasiado ocupada reconstruyendo Kinmoku y, dado a los acontecimientos de las ultimas horas, la posibilidad de volver a la Tierra le parecía lejana. La voz de la princesa rompió el silencio de la sala.

"He recibido un mensaje del futuro", las miradas de las tres sailor se posaron en Kakyuu. "El Chaos se ha desparramado por la Tierra y ha entrado en los cuerpos de sus habitantes en la forma de semillas malignas", ahora las miradas de las guerreras emanaban un destello de preocupación. "Debemos regresar para eliminar de una vez a este mal o de lo contrario quizás no haya un futuro para la Vía Láctea".

"¡Wakari mashita! (¡Entiendo!)", Fighter fue la primera en reaccionar del shock inicial de la noticia. La sailor se levantó de la mesa. "¿Cuándo partimos?".

"Mañana. No debemos perder ni un minuto", Kakyuu respondió sin dirigir su mirada hacia la figura de la estrella fugaz.

"Las sailor stars vuelven a la Tierra … espérame Odango", y con ese ultimo pensamiento en su mente, Fighter se retiró a su habitación, dejando a unas muy desconcertadas y sorprendidas Healer y Maker.


	2. Visitas

_**Mensaje: Este es mi primer fanficts, así que quería agradecerles a mis amigas por bancarme y darme sus consejos para mejorar la historia (lastima que son muy fiacas y no me suben reviews, pero yo las quiero igual). Gracias también a Kou Ouiji por tu apoyo y porque sos mi primer y unica review, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo.**_

_**Encuentros **_

"… _**Once upon a time I was falling in love **__Una vez estaba enamorada_

_**But now I'm only falling apart **__pero ahora sólo estoy desmoronándome _

_**There's nothing I can do **__No hay nada que pueda hacer_

_**A total eclipse of the heart **__Un eclipse total del corazón_

_**Once upon a time there was light in my life **__Una vez había luz en mi vida_

_**But now there's only love in the dark **__Pero ahora sólo hay amor en la oscuridad_

_**Nothing I can say **__Nada que pueda decir_

_**A total eclipse of the heart …" **__Un eclipse total del corazón_

_**En la Tierra/después de clases**_

_**Usagi P. O. V**_

_Caminé por las calles como si mi vida dependiera de eso. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que, por un segundo, temí que se saliera de mi pecho. Las palabras de Mamoru me tenían aturdida, ¿acaso dudaba de los sentimientos de Seiya? Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, y entonces decidí caminar sin rumbo. Había quedado en encontrarme con las chicas en el café de siempre, pero sólo me importaba caminar. Descubrí después de las primeras cuadras vacías que era una misión imposible. ¿Cómo poder dejar de pensar en él? Sus ojos, sus manos, sus labios, su voz. Cuando estaba llegando a una esquina escuché la melodía más maravillosa de toda la Galaxia. Su voz parecía llamarme, y es que aunque él no estuviera mas en la Tierra, su mensaje seguía sonando en sus canciones._

_**Search for your love..... **_

_**Search for your love, Search for your love, **_

_**Kimi ha itsumo kagayai te ta**_

_Tú eres quien siempre está brillando _

**egao hitotsu chiisana hoshi**

_Tu sonrisa es como una pequeña estrella _

Mi respiración se detuvo un instante, permanecí inmóvil. Mi cuerpo no quería moverse, estaba desesperada por obtener algo que me trajera de vuelta su presencia. Ese resplandor que acompañaba sus canciones, que destellaba en sus miradas, que parecía quemar todo a mi alrededor. No podía moverme, no quería moverme, pero el mundo seguía caminando.

"¡Itai! (¡Ouch!)", de pronto me encontré en el piso. Se que es bastante habitual que me tropiece con alguien, pero este no era precisamente el caso y estaba sumamente molesta. "¿Qué no te enseñó tu mamá a no atropellar a las personas?"

"¿Qué no te enseñó la tuya a no estarte como estatua en medio de la calle?", su voz me resultaba extrañamente familiar, en realidad no era su voz lo familiar, sino el tono con el que pronunciaba las palabras. Hasta ese momento mis ojos habían permanecidos cerrados. Mis manos estaban a ambos lados de mi cabeza, la cual se encontraba dolorida por el fuerte golpe. Cuando por fin pude divisar la figura que yacía junto a mí, mis ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

"¿Daijobou na ne? (¿Estas bien?)", era Seiya, bueno en realidad no era Seiya, pero el extraño lucía casi igual. Su cabello era corto y sus ojos eran de un matiz más claro, como tirando al turquesa, pero sus facciones eran iguales, hasta su sonrisa tenía un tinte malicioso. Esa presencia arrogante estaba de nuevo junto a mí, era otro resplandor, diferente, pero igualmente cálido.

"Bueno por esta vez te voy a perdonar, pero sólo porque eres bonita", todavía no podía desbrochar mis ojos de los suyos. El parecido era asombroso, no era posible, tenía que ser un truco de mi imaginación. Por suerte reaccioné después de unos segundos cuando recordé que mis rodillas me dolían a más no poder por el golpe y que el idiota que me había llevado por delante ni siquiera se había disculpado.

"¿Perdonarme? Tú me tiraste al suelo", para este punto mi sangre estaba hirviendo y lo único que quería hacer era estrangular al imbécil.

"Honto (de verdad)", para mi desagrado algo de lo que yo había dicho le resultó gracioso, y ahora se estaba riendo a carcajadas en mi cara.

"Si que eres una chica rara. Cualquier chica estaría contenta de tropezar conmigo", la frase me resultaba extrañamente familiar, era como una deja-vu, alguien me había dicho eso mismo hacia tiempo atrás.

"¿Por qué lo dices?", mi pregunta también me sonaba familiar. Esto ya lo había vivido.

"Por que soy muy atractivo", de nuevo esa sonrisa arrogante, acompañada por otro sinfín de gestos robados. Tenía que ser un fan de Seiya, nadie podría tener las mismas maneras que otra persona. De seguro este chico lo imitaba como hobby o ¿sería el destino jugándome una mala pasada?

"Gomen Nasai (discúlpame)", por fin una disculpa pensé para mis adentros.

Cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle su nombre unas voces interrumpieron en la escena.

"¡Seiko! Vamos a llegar tarde a la grabación", la joven estaba acompañada de otras dos personas. Todos parecían como de mi edad, no podían tener más de 16 o 17 años. Observé por un minuto la contextura de la muchacha. Era increíblemente hermosa. Yo me consideraba bastante apetecible, pero la joven de cabellos plateados y ojos relucientes era la viva imagen de una diosa. Sus cabellos flotaban en el viento con su propio ritmo, sus piernas eran inhumanamente largas y le daban un aspecto estilizado como de modelo de alta costura. Sus ojos eran como un calco de los del muchacho con el que me había topado y su esencia irradiaba un candida luz que no podía descifrar. Su simple voz era confortante y tranquilizadora.

"Shimatta (maldición/mierda). Se me había olvidado", el joven respondió.

"¡Bakame! (¡Imposible!) El mismo irresponsable de siempre", estaba vez fue otra de las figuras las que habló. Era un muchacho de ojos verdes agua casi iguales a los de … ¡No! Era imposible. Mi mente desechó la relación de inmediato. El joven también tenía cabello corto, pero era rubio, casi se podía decir que sus cabellos eran dorados, porque brillaban de una manera especial, acorde a la tonalidad de la luz del sol.

"Sō ie ba, Eros (Si tú lo dices , Eros)," si que era parecido a Seiya. Era como volver a presenciar una de las discusiones entre Seiya y Yaten. Lamentablemente para estos dos Taiki no estaba presente, o eso creía yo hasta que …

"Onegai, sorewo teishi shinasai (por favor, paren con esto)", era el mismo tono autoritario de Taiki, ese tono que imponía respeto y sumisión, pero esta vez provenía de una chica. Era una joven de cabellos celestes, casi el mismo tinte de Ami-chan, pero un tanto más profundo y llegaba hasta su cintura. Lo más atrapante de su rostro, sorprendentemente, no era su cabello, sino sus ojos. La muchacha tenía un par de luceros color violeta muy parecidos a los de … otra vez con eso, pero si es imposible. Bueno eso me dije a mi misma mientras me levantaba del frió suelo.

"¡Aquaria!, él empezó", sí, realmente sonaban como el otro dúo. El joven se dirigió hacía las tres figuras que los esperaban en la esquina. Antes de fundirse a lo lejos se volteó lentamente y me miró con una amplia sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

"Espero que nos volvamos a ver, Odango", el apodo me dejó petrificada. No llegué a responderle cuando ya se había esfumado.

??"Eso fue demasiado Seiko-baka (Seiko-tarado)".

??"Nadie me dijo que no podía divertirme, hermanita".

?? "Si algo pasa te juro que te voy a despedazar con una cuchara".

?? "¡Itai! (¡Ouch!) No te parece una exageración, sólo fue un chistecito. Vamos Selene".

?? "Sō desu ne (ya veo). Me gustaría saber que dice Pluto cuando le cuente de tu chistecito".

?? "¿Nani? (¿Qué?) No lo harías".

?? "¿Quieres apostar?".

?? "Iie (no), me voy a portar bien".

**En la Tierra/ Nuevas estrellas **

Usagi llegó realmente tarde al café, pero no se preocupó demasiado. Después de todo no era su culpa haber perdido tanto tiempo discutiendo con aquel desconocido que había chocado con ella. Además como Minako aún no había llegado las chicas estaban enfurecidas con la otra rubia, y por ende, no le dieron demasiada importancia al percance de Usagi.

La joven princesa de la Luna se sentó cerca de la ventaba y comenzó su rutina de suspiros y mirada perdida. Mientras tanto el resto de las chicas ordenaron torta para todas y una ronda de té. Todas estaban tratando de animar a Usagi, contaban que nuevos juegos había en la arcade y charlaban sobre los exámenes venideros. Nada llamaba la atención de la rubia, respondía si a modo de contestador automático y revolvía su té, tomándolo casi por osmosis. Entonces la otra rubia del grupo entro por la puerta, evidente agitación en su rostro, balbuceando una sarta de palabras que Usagi no tenía ganas de descifrar.

"¡Están acá!, ¡están acá!"

"Mina cálmate un segundo que no te entendemos", Makoto trataba de tranquilizar a la despampanante jovencita de cabellos dorados.

"El grupo "New Destiny" está en Tokyo", Minako mostraba una sonrisa reluciente acompañada del rítmico movimiento de sus brazos. Su mano derecha sostenía la revista "Teens" de ese mismo día.

"¡No puede ser! Dame la revista", Rei arrebató el objeto de la mano de Minako con un movimiento tan rápido que la rubia ni siquiera llego a verlo.

"¡Es cierto!", Rei tosió fuerte a modo de llamar la atención del resto de las chicas, y luego comenzó a leer una de las notas. "El grupo "New Destiny" continuará su gira internacional en la ciudad de Tokyo", pausa dramática. "Luego de tres meses recorriendo decenas de países, el cantante principal del grupo "Seiko Kute" ha declarado en una conferencia de prensa que el exitoso cuarteto de pop desea instalarse en Tokyo por una temporada", las caras de Rei y Minako parecían calcadas del mismo patrón.

"¿Por qué es tan importante? La verdad que no he escuchado ni un tema de ellos", Ami exclamó ante el entusiasmo que se escurría por los ojos de las dos sailors.

"¿Nani? (¿Qué?)¿Acaso no lo sabes Ami?", esta vez era Makoto quien se decidió a intervenir en la conversación.

"¿Qué debería saber?", no era natural en Ami el mal humor, pero desde la partida de las Sailor Stars se había sentido particularmente molesta sin sentido. Bueno, en realidad, ella sabía exactamente 'que' la tenia así, o mejor dicho 'quien'.

"New Destiny es el grupo pop más popular del momento. Hasta se anda diciendo que son más populares de lo que fueron los Three ...", cuando Makoto notó el cambio en la expresión de Usagi, desconcertada hasta ese momento, detuvo sus palabras. Minako se dispuso a romper el hielo cambiando de tema, por así decirlo.

"¿No es súper sexy?", la revista "Teen" había dedicado más de cinco paginas sólo en fotos de los integrantes del grupo. La rubia de cabello largo abrió la revista justo en la página donde se presentaba a los integrantes masculinos del grupo. Y su dedo apuntaba al líder del mismo.

"Miren esa sonrisa, es todo un bombón", Rei sonaba incluso más histérica que Minako.

"¡Chigai nai!(¡Ciertamente!) Es un chico muy atractivo", Makoto acotó, siempre más reservada en sus comentarios que sus dos amigas.

"¿Tú qué piensas Ami? No es Taiki-san, pero ... ", Minako no pudo resistirlo. Siendo la Diosa del Amor estaba siempre tratando de provocar a las personas hasta que admitieran sus sentimientos y los confrontaran. Ami y Usagi no eran la excepción a sus reglas, y continuamente les refregaba por la cara cuanto extrañaban a los Three Lights.

"De hecho, no lo es", Ami se levantó de la mesa, sacó de su bolso un billete y lo colocó sobre la mesa. "Atashi mou kaeru (Me voy a casa)", y con eso Ami se retiró de la mesa.

"Minako-baka (Minako-idiota) ¿Tenías que decirlo?".

"Hai (sí)", Minako dijo con gran resolución en su voz. "Makoto-chan estoy cansada de estar rodeada de lamentos y suspiros. Es como si el mundo se hubiera detenido sólo porque ellos se fueron".

"Eres una hipócrita", el grito de Usagi dejó a las tres jóvenes atontadas por el asombro.

"Todas sabemos que extrañas a Yaten-san y esa actitud de superada es bastante patética". Minako todavía se encontraba en estado de shock, pero la afirmación de Usagi la golpeó como un balde de agua fría. La princesa de la Luna tenía razón.

"¿Y qué propones que hagamos? Llorar hasta que inundemos la ciudad", Minako no se iba a rendir. Sabía que Usagi estaba en lo cierto, pero no quería que siguiera sufriendo en vano. Prefería solucionar las cosas de una vez y para siempre.

"¡Chigau yo! (Entendiste todo mal) Yo no propongo llorar hasta desfallecer, pero cada uno tiene sus tiempos. Todavía no estoy lista para dejarlo ir", la conversación se había vuelto de repente demasiado personal. Makoto y Rei se miraban con autentica preocupación por sus dos amigas.

El silencio era abrumador. Las manos de Usagi temblaban espasmódicamente. Minako extendió las suyas tratando de agarrar las de la otra rubia, pero Usagi se movió hacia atrás volcando con su movimiento el té por sobre la revista de Minako. Ambas se apresuraron a secar la revista con un par de servilletas. Fue entonces cuando algo llamó la atención de Usagi. Todo su cuerpo se paralizó y sus ojos se clavaron en las letras grandes y rojas.

"¿Kimino kagayaku me wa nani o Sagashi tzusukeru no?(¿Qué es lo que tus resplandecientes ojos continuamente buscan?)", Usagi respiró las palabras como si revelaran algo muy oculto dentro suyo.

**Por la noche/llegada de las estrellas fugaces**

**Casa de Haruka y Michiru**

El cielo de Tokyo estaba completamente despejado. Las estrellas chispeaban a lo lejos, la luz de la Luna naciente iluminaba el jardín de la mansión. Entre el resoplar de la brisa nocturna se mezclaba una melodía armoniosa. Las notas seguían el ritmo de las olas, era como escuchar al mar, pero encarnado en un violín. La regente de Neptuno tocaba el instrumento sumida en la espesura de la noche. Sin embargo, pudo sentir una presencia conocida que se deslizaba por el cielo. Entre las estrellas se encontraba un resplandor familiar, o acaso eran tres resplandores familiares. Michiru se sonrió con ese último pensamiento.

"Haruka-chan va a estar molesta", el sólo pensarlo colocó otra sonrisa en los labios de la sailor de los mares.

**En alguna parte de Tokyo**

"Maker, ¿tienes alguna idea de donde estamos?", la voz de Healer mantenía su in-inconfundible destello de desdén, que combinaba magníficamente con la pizca de irritación en sus ojos.

"Hai (sí). Estamos cerca de nuestro antiguo colegio. Dame un segundo para fijar las coordenadas".

"No será necesario", Kakyuu replicó, no queriendo oír los tecnicismo de Maker. Healer y Fighter dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio. Ellas tampoco estaban con ánimos para escuchar cualquier cosa que Maker les fuera a decir.

**¡WORLD SHAKING!**

Una luz resplandeciente atravesó la oscuridad de la noche.

"¡¿Dou ja?! (¡¿Que fue eso?!)", Maker y Healer gritaron al unísono mientras escondían a su princesa con sus cuerpos.

"¿Dare da? (¿Quién está ahí?)", Fighter preguntó luego de chequear que sus dos hermanas y Kakyuu estuviesen a salvo.

"Nosotras las outers protegeremos a la Tierra de cualquier invasor", sailor Uranus respondió mientras le regalaba a Fighter una mortal mirada. En verdad odiaba a la guerrera, incluso después de la batalla con Galaxia.

"No somos invasores y lo sabes", la mirada de Fighter estaba igualmente inundada con una peligrosa tensión que crecía conforme pasaban los segundos.

**¡DEEP SUBMERGE!**

Esta vez era sailor Neptune quien iniciaba el ataque a las cuatro visitantes de Kinmoku.

"¿Doushite? (¿Porqué?)", Maker preguntó desde el piso. El ataque había pasado cerca, pero las sailor star lights eran más rápidas que sus oponentes.

"Ya han ocasionado demasiados problemas. No permitiremos que el futuro de Crystal-Tokyo corra ningún peligro", Neptune habló con seriedad plasmada en sus delicadas facciones, nunca habían contemplado las starlights una mirada tan dura y decidida en el rostro de la senshi.

"Entonces supongo que no tenemos otra opción", Healer se levantó del suelo y miró a sus dos compañeras instándolas a tomar armas en el asunto.

**¡STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!**

Maker se puso de pie casi en el mismo instante. Estaba segura de que no había otra opción. Deberían confrontar a las outers.

**¡STAR GENTLE UTERUS!**

Fighter por otra parte, permanecía clavada al piso. No entendía del todo lo que estaba pasando. Después de todas las cosas que habían vivido, después de la batalla con Galaxia, ¿aún eran consideradas enemigas? Se sintió increíblemente frustrada, quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero su voz se había perdido dentro del desconcierto que fluía dentro suyo. La tristeza la invadió de golpe. Nunca podría acercarse a su Odango, nunca podría ser parte de su futuro, el destino de la princesa de la Luna estaba sellado. Kakyuu advirtió los pensamientos de Fighter, su corazón latía rápido como si necesitase de la tranquilidad de la senshi para calmar su propio ritmo. Entonces supo que debía detener la confrontación antes de que Fighter pudiera perderse en el abismo de su inconciente.

"¡Teishi kudasai! (¡Paren por favor!)", la voz de Kakyuu hizo que las cuatro senshis pararan sus ataques. La princesa trató de aclarar su mente, sabía que lo que les iba a comunicar a las outers no eran exactamente buenas noticias, pero en ese momento el bienestar de Fighter le preocupaba más que el futuro de todo el universo. "Sólo hemos venido a la Tierra con el propósito de ayudarlas en su nueva misión", Uranus y Neptune cruzaron un par de miradas llenas de desconcierto, en verdad no tenían idea de lo que estaba pasando en la Tierra. "Sailor Pluto nos ha encomendado la búsqueda y destrucción de las semillas del mal".

"¡Bakame! (¡Imposible!)", fue la respuesta de Uranus. "Sailor Pluto nos lo hubiera comunicado y si ese fuera el caso. ¿Por qué mandar a llamar a sailors foráneas?".

"Ustedes no serán suficientes para combatir este mal", Kakyuu respiró hondo como buscando sus siguientes palabras aunque sabía lo que tenía que decir." Necesitan de nuestra ayuda".

Lo siguiente dejó a las starlights perplejas.

**¡WORLD SHAKING!**

Uranus había atacado a Kakyuu sin miramientos y si no hubiese sido por el rápido accionar de Fighter, su querida princesa estaría muerta.

"¿Nani su nayo? (¿Qué estas haciendo?)", sailor Neptune preguntó, igualmente sorprendida por el ataque de Uranus.

"No le creo ni una sola palabra de lo que dicen, y esta vez no voy a ser tan descuidada", Uranus se preparó para volver a arremeter en contra de las sailors starlights y su princesa. "¿Estás conmigo Neptune?", ante la inquisición Neptune asintió suavemente con la cabeza, no del todo convencida de lo que iba a hacer.

Para ese momento, las sailor starlights también estaban preparadas para atacar. Fighter, Maker y Healer se encontraban paradas firmemente en frente de Kakyuu, su deber era proteger a su princesa contra cualquier enemigo, incluso si el enemigo era un antiguo conocido.

**¡WORLD SHAKING!**

**¡DEEP SUBMERGE!**

**¡STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!**

**¡STAR GENTLE UTERUS!**

**¡STAR SERIOUS LASER!**

**¡STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!**

La colisión de los ataques resultó en una gran explosión de poderes. Ambas starlights y outers se encontraban en una situación de extremo peligro, pero entonces dos figuras conocidas se hicieron presentes.

**¡SILENT WALL!**

La pared de energía cubrió tanto a las outers como a las starlights y su princesa. Neptune y Uranus observaban a las dos figuras con dubitación. ¿Por qué había intervenido Saturn en la batalla?¿Estaba protegiendo a las invasoras?

"¿Daijobu na ne? (¿Están bien?)", la pregunta de Pluto estaba dirijida a Kakyuu y las tres starlights.

"Hai (sí)", contestó Kakyuu.

"Son invasoras Pluto, nuestra misión es aniquilarlas", Uranus exclamó, molesta por la actitud de las dos outers.

"No son invasoras. Han sido llamadas a pelear", la afirmación de Pluto dejó a Uranus boca abierta.

"¿Quién las ha llamado?", esta vez fue Neptune quien interrogó a la guardiana de las puertas del tiempo.

"¡Yatta! (¡Yo lo hice!)", contestó Pluto con un tono de clara autoridad en su voz.

"¿Sore hantou nano? (¿Es eso cierto?)", Uranus en verdad no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. "¿Sore wa itsu datta no? (¿Cuándo fue eso?)".

"Ayer", Pluto respondió sin miramientos.

"¿Qué está pasando?¿Por qué no nos avisaste que había un nuevo enemigo por combatir", la tensión dentro de Uranus incrementaba conforme pasaba el tiempo.

"No es un nuevo enemigo", la pequeña sailor de la muerte contestó, interviniendo en la discusión que hervía en el aire.

"Ahora no es el momento para estas preguntas", Pluto se volteó en dirección a las sailor starlights. "Pueden seguir su camino. Las outers no las molestaremos", Pluto meditó un segundo, todavía le costaba aceptar que el futuro había cambiado, pero nada podía hacer para retroceder los pasos de las arenas del tiempo. "Siéntanse como en su casa".

"¡Pluto!, todavía estoy esperando mis respuestas", Uranus no deseaba dejar pasar ni un segundo más.

"Todas serán contestadas, pero no hoy".

"Entonces cuando, ¿si se puede saber?".

"Mañana, en las puertas del tiempo", Pluto volvió a dirigir su mirada a las starlights. "Princesa Kakyuu, starlights, sería un honor que nos acompañaran en nuestra reunión".

"Será un placer", contestó Kakyuu ante las miradas perplejas de Maker y Fighter y el claro disgusto en los ojos de Healer.

Las cuatro visitantes se abrieron paso mientras eran seguidas cuidadosamente por la mirada depredadora de Uranus.

"Mañana va a ser un largo día", suspiró Fighter.


	3. Comapañeros de Clases

**Compañeros de clases**

Esa mañana Usagi se levantó de buen humor. Hacía muchos meses que sus padres no la veían lucir esa sonrisa angelical que tanto la caracterizaba. La princesa de la Luna había sentido que algo se aproximaba la noche anterior, y no podía esperar para saber que era lo que sus sentidos le estaban anticipando. Usagi salió de su casa rápidamente, entusiasmada con llegar a la escuela, lo cual dejó atónitos a sus dos padres. Cuando estaba a una cuadra de su destino pudo divisar a una enorme multitud de jóvenes reunidos alrededor del colegio. Por alguna razón esto no le pareció extraño, tampoco el hecho de que Minako y Rei se encontraran en el centro de la multitud le llamó demasiado la atención. En lo único que podía pensar Usagi era en la cálida esencia que sentía cerca de ella, o mejor dicho, en las cálidas esencias. Se apresuró hacia el edificio, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas como si su vida entera dependiera de ello. Cuando se percató de presencia de Usagi, Minako dejó de lado los gritos de euforia y se dirigió hacia la rubia. La diosa del amor se notaba sumamente agitada, pero conservaba su sonrisa reluciente y sus ojos resplandecían con entusiasmo.

"El … el … gr … grup … grupo … " Usagi estaba desesperada por saber que era lo que su amiga tenía para decirle, pero supo por la mirada de Ami que no debía presionar a la senshi. "New … Destiny … va … a … estu … estudiar … en … nuestra … escuela", Minako terminó de balbucear entre jadeos. Usagi se encontró decepcionada por la noticia. En verdad no era exactamente lo que estaba esperando oír. Pero … ¿qué estaba esperando oír? Él no iba a volver.

"Ah era eso", Usagi dijo sin mucho entusiasmo, luego se dispuso a esquivar a todas las chicas que se habían reunido en su escuela y estaban dando saltos y gritos a viva voz. Sus ojos habían vuelto a ostentar aquel dejo de tristeza mezclado con una latente melancolía, todo el mundo carecía de importancia, por delante sólo yacía una vida vacía, sin esperanza ni sentido. Fue entonces cuando sintió que estaba siendo jalada hacia atrás por algo.

"¿Daijobou na ne? (¿Estas bien?)", otra vez esos zafiros brillantes y llenos de una confianza innata. Usagi no tenía ganas de contestarle al extraño, pero algo en su mirada la hizo recapacitar. Él parecía estar realmente preocupado por el estado de la princesa de la Luna. Usagi se percató entonces de que las manos del joven se encontraban entrelazadas con las suyas, sosteniéndolas en un confortable apretón y, aunque Usagi sintió algo muy reconfortante en el gesto, no pudo dejar de recordar a Seiya y su visión se volvió borrosa. Todo parecía girar a su alrededor, el cielo estaba excepcionalmente claro ese día, con unas pinceladas de tonos pasteles, ribetes anaranjados y rosados que se esparcían por el lienzo tornasolado. Lo ultimo que vio Usagi fueron los dos zafiros azules y luego la más inmensa oscuridad.

**Seiya P. O. V**

Luego de pasar horas arreglando los detalles de nuestra estadía y después de escuchar a Taiki hablar por horas y horas con nuestro antiguo manager, lo único que quería hacer era tomar una ducha e irme a dormir. Lamentablemente Taiki tenía otros planes, dijo que era esencial que nos contactemos con Sailor Pluto para convenir nuestra reunión, y que debíamos anotarnos en el colegio. Eso ultimo me dejó atontado por un instante. Volvería a ver a Odango, volvería a contemplar su rostro angelical, su sonrisa, sus cabellos dorados, su aroma, su cálido resplandor … Luego otros pensamientos inundaron mi mente. Ella estaba de novia. Antes de irnos se veía muy feliz con su novio, y hasta tenía una sortija de compromiso en su dedo. ¿Debía torturarme viéndola feliz con otro? Sabía que no podía ser de otra manera, pero mi instinto guerrero me decía que tenía que pelear por su amor, después de todo, la vida sin ella estaba vacía.

Esa noche sólo pensé en nuestro encuentro. Cuando saliera el sol me dirigiría a nuestra antigua escuela y la vería de nuevo, no podía dormir de la ansiedad, y algo me decía que Yaten y Taiki estaban en la misma situación que yo, pero sabían disfrazar sus emociones mucho mejor.

Antes de cerrar los ojos recordé su imagen en la azotea del colegio. La ultima vez que la había visto estaba radiante y, a pesar de todo los contras, sólo deseaba volver a disfrutar de mi Odango.

**Esa mañana / hotel de los Three Lights**

Seiya sintió frió de golpe, sus ojos estaban todavía en el proceso de adaptación a la luz, cuando un balde de agua helada lo levantó de la cama.

"¡Seiya-baka! (Seiya-idiota) ¡Ya es hora de ir al colegio!", Yaten también se había quedado dormido, pero Kakyuu lo había despertado de una manera más delicada. Taiki se había marchado bien temprano para arreglar las inscripciones de los tres y la princesa se encontraba en su habitación conversando con Setsuna, que había llegado después de la partida de Taiki.

"¡Bakeru! (¡Hijo de puta!) ¡Te voy a matar!", gritó Seiya, pero Yaten ya se encontraba en el hall.

"¡No era que querías ver a tu Odango!".

"Y supongo que el agua helada era el único método para despertarme".

"Fue el único que se me ocurrió".

"¿Honto? (¿de verdad?)".

"Iie (no). La verdad es que pensé bañarte con ketchut, pero no había en la heladera. Para la próxima voy al súper".

"¡Te voy cortar a pedazos!".

"Mucho ruido y pocas nueces", con eso Yaten pensó que Seiya en verdad lo iba a matar a patadas. Seiya estaba prácticamente rugiendo de pura furia; sin embargo, dio media vuelta y se encerró en el baño. Dos minutos más tarde un reluciente Seiya recogía su mochila y salía rumbo a clases.

**En el colegio / corazones en discordia**

"¡Usagi! ¡Mezameru! ¡Onegai Mezameru! ¡Usagi! (¡Usagi!¡Despierta!¡Por favor despierta! ¡Usagi!)"

Usagi despertó atrapada en unos fuertes brazos. Todas sus amigas estaban alrededor de ella. Rei y Minako parecían mirarla con recelo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Después de todo, ella se había desvanecido. ¿De qué estaban celosas las dos senshis? Por otra parte, Ami lucía una mirada de notoria desaprobación como si estuviese realmente decepcionada de ella, mientras que Makoto estaba entre ruborizada y extrañamente tímida, parecía tratar de esconderse entre las demás personas que se encontraban reunidas allí.

Usagi se concentró un momento, trató de levantarse, pero sus piernas se sentían muy pesadas. Su pecho también se sentía de la misma manera, todo su cuerpo parecía haberse resignado a la idea de moverse. Entonces una voz familiar rompió el silencio que se había formado. Era una voz que Usagi había deseado oír por meses, era su voz.

"¿Pero qué estas haciendo?", la pregunta no estaba dirigida a ella.

"¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Estoy jugando al twister!", esa definitivamente no era una muy buena respuesta considerando la mirada fulminante de Seiya. "¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo?".

"En este momento estas comprando todos los números para una piña que estoy rifando".

"¿Honto? (¿De verdad?)", Seiko dijo entre carcajadas, lo cual despojó a Seiya te todo resto de auto-control que pudiera quedarle.

Usagi se puso de pie con la ayuda de Rei, mientras Seiko y Seiya arremetían uno contra el otro. Todo el colegio estaba pendiente de la pelea, dado que no era muy común ver a dos alumnos, que además era dos cantantes mundialmente famosos, agarrarse a trompadas en medio del patio.

Los dos jóvenes habían caído al suelo y estaban tan entrelazados que no se sabía donde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro. Usagi sabía que tenía que hacer algo, pero separarlos parecía ser más un suicidio que una solución. De todas formas, reunió fuerzas a fin de darles la voz de alto, pero justo cuando se disponía a gritarles una figura se hizo presente.

"¡Teishi kudasai! (¡Paren por favor!)", la joven de cabellos plateados gritó a los dos adolescentes que yacían en el piso. Ambos soltaron a su contrincante casi al mismo tiempo. Sus uniformes hechos jirones.

"Gomen nasai (lo lamento)", Seiko exclamó dirigiéndose a Seiya. "No quería contestarte así, pero estaba preocupado por ma … Usagi-san".

"Sō desu ne (ya veo)", Seiya estaba aún más enojado que antes. No sólo Odango no era suya, sino que andaba con alguien diferente. El hecho de que Seiko fuera tan parecido a él no ayudaba en nada. Seiya se levantó del suelo y caminó en moción lenta, las miradas de todo el alumnado se posaron en él. Seiya continuó su camino hacia el colegio, dejando a una muy consternada Usagi en los brazos de Rei sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada. La princesa de la Luna lloraba para sus adentros. ¿Acaso Seiya ya no la amaba?¿Tenía un nuevo amor?¿Se había olvidado de ella? Luego recordó lo que había sucedido hacía sólo unos minutos atrás. Usagi se quería morir, acaso Seiya había malinterpretado las cosas. Sí, ella estaba en los brazos de otro, pero sólo porque se había desmayado. Tenía que aclararle las cosas. Usagi tenía que contarle lo que le había pasado, lo que le estaba pasando, en realidad, tenía que contarle tantas cosas.

**Nuevos compañeros / secreto en la azotea**

**Usagi P. O. V **

La actitud de la chicas me tenía desconcertada. Al ver todo lo sucedido ni Minako ni Rei vinieron a preguntarme sobre Seiya. Tampoco Ami dijo nada. Era como si todas hubieran sabido de antemano que las starlights habían regresado, y sólo yo era la tonta que estaba desinformada.

"¿Ustedes ya lo sabían?¿Sabían que habían regresado?".

"Pensamos que era mejor que no lo supieras", Rei fue la única que se atrevió a mirarme.

"No creímos que iban a volver al colegio", acotó Minako.

"¿Cuando se enteraron?", para estas alturas yo ya había perdido la paciencia, además sospechaba de una cierta outer metida en el embrollo.

"Haruka-san y Michiru-san nos llamaron anoche, y bueno … ", Makoto se detuvo como tratando de reflexionar acerca de las palabras que iba a usar, supongo que podía sentir mi ira por todo la situación.

"¡¿Y?!¿Qué les dijeron?", yo ciertamente no tenía ganas de esperar.

"Y nos dijeron que no te lo contáramos, que lo mejor para el futuro de Crystal-Tokyo era que no volvieses a ver a los Three Lights", Rei terminó de contestar por Makoto que aún permanecía sin habla.

"Querrás decir a Seiya".

"Usagi-chan sabes que tienes un futuro con Mamoru-san. Él te ama y además esta Chibi-Usa", Rei siguió con su pequeño discurso.

"No los metas en esto", en ese momento quise huir, ya no tenía ganas de discutir con las chicas. Ellas no entendían lo difícil que era tener que seguir un futuro que estaba planeado para mí, algo que yo ya no deseaba, algo impuesto y que me disgustaba cada día más.

"Piénsalo Usagi-chan. Vas a arriesgar el futuro de la Tierra y a todos por un capricho", Rei seguía echando leña al fuego. Minako y Ami cruzaban miradas. Creo que en el fondo ninguna de ellas pensaba que lo que estaban diciéndome Rei era lo correcto, pero no intervenían. Makoto también estaba dubitativa, y sólo permanecía al lado de Rei como sosteniendo, de alguna forma, la reprimenda de la senshi.

"Lo mío no es un capricho", y estaba segura de que no lo era.

"Estuviste muriéndote de amor por Mamoru-san hasta hace unos meses. ¿Cómo esperas que crea que no es un capricho?".

"No espero que me creas. No necesito que lo hagas", ya estaba cansada y sólo quería ver a Seiya. Rei seguía hablándome, pero yo me di media vuelta y entré al colegio esperando poder encontrarlo.

**Hotel de los Three Lights / Confesiones**

"Setsuna-san aún no entiendo porque no puedes contarme nada acerca de las nuevas sailors", Sailor Pluto estaba esperando la pregunta de Kakyuu, después de todo el futuro también había cambiado para ella.

"Kakyuu-hime el nuevo futuro de la Tierra y del Universo no será bien recibido por algunas personas", Setsuna suspiró tratando de tomar aire. "Me temo que hay dos sailors que intentarían cambiar el curso del destino si se enteraran que este ya ha cambiado".

"Demo (pero) ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?".

"No creo que el futuro que se aproxima sea de tu agrado".

"¡Setsuna-san!".

"Kakyuu-hime se que tienes un corazón sincero y lleno de amor, pero ese mismo amor puede llevarte a hacer cosas de las que te arrepentirías. Si te revelo las identidades de las nuevas senshis podrías cometer actos en contra de tu naturaleza bondadosa".

Setsuna se encaminó hacía la puerta, nada quedaba ya por decir o eso era lo que creía la sailor del Tiempo.

"Tiene que ver con Fighter, ¿no es así?", fue casi un murmuro, pero Setsuna se dio vuelta con un súbito movimiento. "Sólo por Fighter trataría de cambiar el destino"

**En la escuela/ nuevos compañeros/ secreto en la azotea**

**Usagi P. O. V**

Cuando llegué al aula lo encontré sentado en su lugar de siempre, detrás del mío. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la ventana. Estaba segura que ese era su mejor intento por no mirarme. Una punzante sensación fría cruzó todo mi cuerpo, se sentía como la escarcha de los primeros días de invierno. Me aproximé a él tratando de encontrar sus ojos, pero Seiya ni siquiera se inmutó ante mi presencia. Taiki y Yaten se levantaron a saludarme. Me sorprendió lo mucho que habían cambiando. Ya no eran esas dos sailors obsesionadas por su misión, sino dos respetuosos y amables adolescentes como las chicas y yo. Yaten se sentó junto a Minako, quien estaba extraordinariamente callada. Me pregunto si Minako por fin estaba aceptando sus sentimientos, y el tener a Yaten tan cerca la emocionaba hasta la timidez, que no es precisamente lo que la caracteriza. Por otro lado, Taiki retomó su lugar al lado de Makoto. Estoy segura de que Ami estaba deseando estar en nuestra aula. Cuando la profesora entró al aula tuvo que calmar a todo el resto de la clase que se encontraba pidiendo autógrafos y haciéndoles las mil y una preguntas a los integrantes de Three Lights. Después de tres meses de ausencia todavía eran terriblemente famosos. Vázquez no estaba muy alegre con el regreso de los chicos. Supongo que le molestaba que llamaran la atención y se perdieran minutos de su clase. Mientras la profesora tomaba lista, mi mente divagaba, sólo tenía espacio para Seiya. Lo tenía tan cerca y a la vez se sentía tan lejos. Inés Castelli entró al aula, se disculpó con la profesora y le susurró algo. No entendí bien que, pero en ese momento no estaba pendiente ni de la clase ni de lo que Castelli tenía para anunciar.

Cuatro figuras conocidas se abrieron paso y comenzó otra ola de suspiros, gritos, gemidos y más gritos propiciados por Vázquez, que no se veía para nada contenta con la situación.

"¡Alumnos por favor mantengan la calma!", las palabras de Inés hicieron un rápido efecto en el grupo y todos recuperaron la compostura.

"Como ya saben van a tener cuatro compañeros nuevos durante todo el 2º semestre", Inés hizo un gesto con la mano, instando a los chicos a pasar al frente y presentarse".

La joven de cabellos plateados estaba a unos metros de mi banco. Su presencia era acogedora y reconfortante. Ella fue la primera en abrir las introducciones.

"Ohayo gozaimasu (buenos días) a todos, mi nombre es Kute Selene y es un placer conocerlos".

"Ohayo gozaimasu (buenos días) a todos, mi nombre es Kute Seiko y es un placer conocerlas", la ultima parte fue acompañada por un guiño que dejó a todas las chicas del curso en estado de coma.

"Ohayo gozaimasu (buenos días) a todos, mi nombre es Kute Aquaria", la chica de cabellos azules parecía sumamente tímida, se podía ver que no le gustaban las presentaciones.

"Ohayo (buenos) mi nombre es Kute Eros", la misma actitud llena de desden de Yaten. Aunque había que reconocer que era muy atractivo. Las chicas debían estar pensando lo mismo, porque se escuchó otra sarta de suspiros, lo cual se estaba haciendo bastante molesto.

Aquaria y Seiko se sentaron detrás de Seiya. Hubo un cruce de miradas entre los dos, pero nada más. Seiko parecía reacio a empezar una pelea, lo cual era extraño, no parecía ser de los que se intimidaran tan fácilmente. Por otra parte Eros y Selene se sentaron delante de Yaten y Minako. Ambos se encontraban sumisos en el más profundo silencio, era extraño como parecían entenderse sin siquiera mirarse. Si que eran un cuarteto singular.

La clase se me paso volando. Mi cabeza iba a mil por hora, me sentía atrapada en el efecto mariposa. Los recuerdos de mis días con Seiya se mezclaban con las palabras de Rei, las miradas de las chicas, la tristeza de Mamoru, los recuerdos de Chibi-Usa. Mi cabeza hervía, ya no podía más, mi corazón me decía algo y me mente lo retrucaba, al final ninguno salía victorioso. Por fin la campana del recreo se hizo presente, Seiya se apresuró a salir del aula. Yo permanecí unos segundos contemplando su figura. Su cuerpo me recordaba los cuadros de Adonis que nuestra profesora de pintura nos había enseñado en una de las clases de arte. Sus hombros no eran ni muy amplios ni extremadamente pequeños, tenían el tamaño justo, a decir verdad, todo en él parecía sostener una proporción utópica, era perfecto en todos los aspectos. Hasta sus movimientos estaban coordinados con el viento, y a la vez tenían su propio ritmo, en ese momento recordé a Fighter. Ella también poseía la misma gracia, la misma coordinación, los mismos movimientos, después de todo eran la misma persona. Ese pensamiento que había cruzado mi mente miles de vez estaba latente de nuevo, y aunque trataba de suprimirlo, mi mente parecía traerlo de vuelta una y otra vez. ¿Podía amarlos a ambos? Mi cadena de razonamientos fue súbitamente interrumpida por la realización de que Seiya se había evaporado de mi vista. Lo busqué por todas partes hasta que me di cuenta de que todavía era una niña tonta. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? Con todas las energías que pude reunir me dirigí hacía el ultimo lugar en donde lo había visto antes de su partida.

Cuando llegué abrí la puerta, mi corazón latía con un tempo asombrosamente lento, hasta llegué a considerar que le faltaban algunas notas a la melodía que resonaba en mi pecho.

Ahí estaba él, su silueta se diluía con el cielo matutino. Su cabello azabache danzaba con la brisa. Era una visión hermosa, sólo deseaba abrazarlo, perderme en sus labios y no pensar en nada más. Me acerqué a él despacio, mis pies se sentían pesados, apenas si podía respirar y estaba temblando de excitación, pánico, duda, miedo, entusiasmo, alegría y otro sinfín de emociones nuevas que se peleaban por salir a la luz.

Él se dio vuelta, esos dos zafiros tan intentos tan profundos se clavaron en los míos. Su semblante ostentaba un matiz que nunca le había visto antes.

´"¿Nani ga machigatte iru, Seiya-kun? (¿Qué sucede, Seiya?)", no era exactamente lo que quería decirle, lo que quería confesarle, pero estaba preocupada, estaba atemorizada. Quería saber que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

"¡Watashi dake ni shite yo! (¡Déjame en paz!)", mi corazón se detuvo por un momento. ¿Estaba hablando enserio? No mi Seiya nunca podría hablarme así.

"Seiya … Yo quería decirte que …".

"Que dejaste a tu prometido por otro. Si es eso, no estoy interesado en los detalles".

"¡Iie! (¡no!) No es lo que tu crees. Yo".

"Estuviste bastante entretenida en mi ausencia", sus ojos ahora carecían de expresión, se encontraban vacíos de sentimientos. "Soy un idiota. Por qué tendría que importarme. Después de todo que sean los brazos de Mamoru o los de otro … de todas formas nunca … ", no podía dejarlo seguir, cada palabra era una puñalada que se metía más profundo en mi pecho.

"No sabes lo que estas diciendo".

"Te encanta jugar con las personas, ¿no?".

"¿Qué quieres decir?".

"Quiero decir que esto te divierte. Estar jugando con el corazón de la gente como si fuera alguna clase de distracción, porque eso fui todo este tiempo … una distracción para cuando tu novio no estaba", mi mano se movió sola, en verdad yo deseaba callarlo como fuera, pero nunca creí llegar a esos extremos. Estaba enfurecida, lo amaba tanto que me dolía, me dolía pensar que se sentía usado, que estaba sufriendo, en realidad no quise abofetearlo a él, quería golpearme a mi misma por ser tan cruel, por no haberme enfrentado a mis sentimientos antes. Me sentía culpable. Cuando vi su mejilla al rojo vivo por el golpe, mis visión se nublo y sentí el familiar calor de las lagrimas que brotaban de mis ojos. Seiya permaneció atónito, tenía la mirada perdida y pude ver que el también estaba confundido. Ya no pude resistir más. Sequé mis lagrimas con la manga de mi uniforme y coloqué mis manos a ambos lados de su rostro. Sus ojos volvieron a unirse con los míos. Me acerqué despacio, hasta que nuestros cuerpos estaban a unos centímetros de la inminente colisión. En un instante, mi mente se quedó en blanco y entonces apoyé mis labios en los suyos. Mi corazón estaba casi fuera de mi pecho, y estaba segura de que Seiya podía oír mis latidos, porque estos vibraban en mis oídos. Luego de unos segundos ambos nos perdimos en la sensación. Sus labios tenían el dulzor de las mieles y tuve que contenerme para no devorarlo con mi boca. Él comenzó a reaccionar, de pronto contemplé a mi Seiya de siempre, a mi Seiya de antes. Sus manos se encontraban sujetando delicadamente mi cintura, dirigiéndome hacia su cálido cuerpo. Nuestras bocas bailaban una danza que yo desconocía, nunca me habían besado así antes. Recordé los besos insulsos de Mamoru y eso me hizo disfrutar aún más de la calidez y la dulzura de los labios de Seiya. Luego de unos minutos tuvimos que separar nuestras bocas, ambos necesitando recuperar nuestro aliento. Mis manos se escurrieron hasta los hombros de Seiya, mientras que las de él se deslizaban habilidosamente por mi espalda. Todo mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante su toque, y aunque era tan sutil como la más fraternal de las caricias, su roce traía todas esas emociones que se encontraban muy dentro mió. Seiya comenzó a recorrer mi cuello en una rayuela de besos. Cada vez sus besos eran más apasionados, más salvajes, estaban llenos de esas ansias locas que también me inundaban a mi. Quería sentirlo mió, quería ser toda suya. Mis manos seguían colándose por su figura, cuando se apoyaron en su torso me sentí realmente frustrada. No se si era la sensación de sus besos, y eventuales mordiscos, en mi cuello o calor de sus brazos rodeándome, pero no pude contenerme. Comencé a bajar el cierre de su campera, y cuando esta estuvo abierta mis manos no se contentaron con eso. Los botones de su camisa fueron mi próximo blanco, pero mis inexpertos dedos tardaron milenios en borrarlos del camino. Comencé a ponerme nerviosa, estaba sintiendo tantas cosas que hasta el momento desconocía. Seiya se dio cuenta de mi nerviosismo y retirando sus labios de mi cuello, colocó su boca nuevamente en la mía, estrellando nuestros labios en otro beso mucho más salvaje que el anterior. Su lengua rogaba el paso, y no estando en condición alguna para negarme a su suplica, partí mis labios dejando que la experta lengua de mi amado recorriera todos los rincones de mi boca, pronto mi propia lengua comenzó a explorar la suya tratando de obtener un poco más de su encantadora esencia. Mis manos divagaban por la piel de su torso desnudo, memorizando cada parte de su anatomía que estaba al descubierto. Sabía que íbamos muy rápido, por obviar el hecho de que estábamos en la azotea del colegio y que cualquiera podría entrar por la puerta y descubrirnos in fraganti, pero no me importaba nada. La piel de Seiya era tan suave, tan tersa, sus brazos me aprisionaban posesivamente y sus besos intensos y desmesurados me estaban volviendo loca.


	4. Lección de amor

**Gracias por sus reviews y ojala que les guste este nuevo capítulo. Después de leer la última de las rr que recibí, quería decir que si a los que leen el cuento les disgusta que ande escribiendo algunas frases en japonés, me lo hagan saber. Mi intensión era hacer énfasis en esa palabra o frase, y para ello uso el japonés (que a mí criterio es un idioma que por fonética es muy potente). Pero si no les gusta mi estilo me lo pueden hacer saber y dejaré de utilizar dicho proceder. Otra aclaración que se olvidó en los primeros capítulos. Los personajes de Vazquéz y Castelli están afanosamente inspirados en dos profesoras de mi Facultad, por sí alguien se preguntaba quien corno eran. Una vez más gracias por sus rr, son muy lindas y me dan muchos ánimos. **

Entonces Seiya apoyó sus manos en las mías y con todo el cuidado del mundo las removió suavemente de su pecho, luego rompió el beso en el que estábamos sumergidos. Su mirada reflejaba tanto amor y frustración, tanta pasión y reproche, Seiya estaba teniendo una lucha interna que yo no comprendía o no quería comprender, porque después de todo "la ignorancia es una bendición".

"¡Seiya! ¡¿Nani su nayo?! (¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!)".

"No puedo seguir con esto", las palabras me dejaron sin habla ¿Que estaba pasando? ¿Había hecho algo mal?.

"Seiya no entiendo", no sabía que otra cosa decirle.

"Te amo demasiado, y si seguimos con esto … no creo que pueda detenerme. ¿Me entiendes ahora?", sus ojos me decían cuanto deseaba tomar el camino fácil, pero yo también sabía que era demasiado pronto.

"Hai, wakari mashita (sí, entiendo)", mis manos rozaron sus mejillas, y por primera vez en todo nuestro encuentro, ambos nos sonrojamos.

"Gomen nasai (disculpame)".

"Seiya no tienes que disculparte. Fui yo quien te abofeteó y todo lo que me dijiste … ", Seiya bajó su cabeza, tratando de desviar su mirada de la mía, pero yo sostuve su rostro, obligándolo a contemplarme una vez más. "Se como te sientes porque yo me he estado sintiendo así desde que te fuiste, y quizás desde hace más tiempo", respiré profundo, aún me costaba encontrar las palabras justas para expresar lo que sentía. "Yo también me hubiese enfurecido si te hubiera visto en los brazos de otra chica. En cuanto a Mamoru, la verdad es que no hemos hablado desde que descubrió lo que sentía por, por … ", ¿por qué me costaba tanto admitirlo? Lo había besado y desvestido sin problema, y ahora no podía decir que lo amaba. Entonces la respuesta brilló clara ante mí. Confesarlo lo haría verdadero, real y eso significa un futuro nuevo, desconocido, incierto.

"Daijōbu, Odango (esta bien , Odango)", comenzó a acariciar mi cabello como queriendo decir que entendía mi silencio y leí en sus ojos que él sentía lo mismo. Y a pesar de que ya me había confesado su amor esa nueva confirmación me hizo sentir mucho más segura de mis propios sentimientos.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?", ni yo misma entendía exactamente todo el rango de mi pregunta.

"Yo pensaba acomodarme el uniforme. Aunque bajar así sumaría un par de puntos extras a mi fama de ganador. ¡Oi! ¡Odango! ¡Itai! (¡Hey! ¡Odango! ¡Eso duele!)", en verdad se merecía ese codazo.

"No te hagas el tonto. Sabes de lo que estoy hablando".

"En ese caso. Propongo que seamos novios y nos vayamos conociendo. No es que no nos conozcamos, pero ir un poco más despacio no sería una mala idea", en ese momento su expresión se volvió completamente seria, y por un segundo sentí autentica preocupación. "Aunque si de verdad me quieres conocer _**mucho**_ mejor, no voy a negarme. Se que soy irresistible", ese último comentario acompañado por su familiar guiño y esa sonrisa sugestiva me hizo querer golpearlo de nuevo, por suerte logré contenerme.

"No puedo creer que este haciendo esto".

"¡Vamos! Todo va a estar bien. Te lo prometo", sus palabras estaban llenas de honestidad, no podía detener lo que estaba pasando y tampoco quería perder la oportunidad de ser feliz. Sin embargo, las palabras de las chicas resonaron otra vez en mi cabeza. Ellas no iban a aceptar mi relación con Seiya. Tenía que encontrar una solución y sólo podía pensar en una.

"Quiero que sea un secreto. Por lo menos por un tiempo, hasta que pueda hablar con las chicas y con Mamoru", Seiya se veía afligido. Él no se merecía esto, pero no se me ocurrió ninguna otra cosa.

"Esta bien. Será un secreto", Seiya me besó por ultima vez, volcando todo su amor y entusiasmo en el beso, aunque yo sabía que no estaba del todo de acuerdo con nuestro arreglo. Luego arregló su uniforme y bajamos de la mano las escaleras, sólo rompiendo nuestra unión cuando las siluetas de nuestros compañeros se hicieron visibles.

**En clase / una lección de amor**

**Usagi P . V . O **

Cuando entramos al aula nuestros compañeros siguieron cada uno en la suya, exceptuando a dos de los nuevos miembros del grupo. Sus miradas permanecieron fijas en Seiya y en mi, como si estuvieran recordando alguna escena de una película cómica. Ambos habían llevado sus manos a sus bocas, tapándolas fervientemente, a modo de esconder la evidentes carcajadas que resonaban por el salón.

"No sabía que la azotea podía ser tan entretenida", ante el comentario sentí que mi cara se desvanecía de vergüenza, pero entonces mis pensamientos se desviaron para otro lado. ¿Cómo podía saber lo que había pasado? Quizás se estaba refiriendo a otra cosa. Eso tenía que ser, después de todo, era imposible que nos hubiera podido ver, ¿o no? Cuando alcé mis ojos hacia los dos desconcertados de Seiya, supe que él tampoco tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Tú que piensas hermanita?", Seiko se reía tan fuerte que lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. Por otro lado, Selene estaba igual o más sonrojada que yo. Dato que me resultó sumamente curioso. ¿Ella también sabía lo que había pasado?

"Baka (estúpido)", Eros respondió a modo de interprete de Selene, quien sólo murmuraba en un tono inaudible.

"Sólo estaba haciendo una pregunta inocente. No se por que se lo toman taaaaaaaaan en serio", Seiko se dirigió hacía Seiya, que aún se encontraba bastante aturdido por toda la situación.

"Supongo que le pregunté a la persona equivocada", con cada paso que Seiko daba hacia nosotros mi corazón latía más rápido. Mi respiración venía en exabruptos. "Los dos tórtolos quizá sepan responderla mejor, ¿o no es así?". Para este punto todas las miradas de nuestros compañeros estaban fijadas en nosotros. Mina y Yaten parecían bastante entretenidos con toda la situación. Makoto y Taiki estaban estupefactos, bueno Makoto estaba estupefacta. Taiki tenía los ojos nublados tal como se le ponían cuando estaba tratando de descifrar algo. Aquaria y Selene estaban fuertemente sonrojadas. Eros retenía su expresión de completo aburrimiento, con un leve toque de fastidio. En cuanto al resto del curso, se lo podía dividía fácilmente entre: a) las chicas que me clavaban dagas con sus miradas de odio. Las cuales, a mi criterio, se debían a su extremadamente obsesivo apego a Seiya y/o Seiko y b) los varones que se estaban realmente furiosos, porque al parecer todas las chicas estaban interesadas en alguno de los dos muchachos.

"No se de qué estas hablando", Seiya se mantuvo extremadamente frío ante la acotación de Seiko. Luego le regaló una de sus típicas sonrisas de rompe corazón y lo pasó de largo, caminando hacia su banco y dejándome a mi para lidiar con el insoportable chico nuevo.

"¡Odango, estas más roja que un tomate!", ni siquiera pude llegara replicar.

"Su nombre es Usagi, Usagi Tsukino", la cara de Seiya estaba llena de furia y pude ver claramente que hervía de celos. Aunque no entendía muy bien por qué.

"Sorry", Seiko contestó entre muecas, moviendo sus brazos hacia el techo como tratando de enfatizar su pequeño acto. "Odango Tsukino entonces", por un instante creí que Seiya lo iba a descuartizar tan sólo por la mirada plasmada en su rostro.

"**No le digas Odango**", el gritó salió tan fuerte de su boca que creí que todo el colegio lo había escuchado. Y de seguro estaba en lo correcto.

"¿Acaso vas a reclamarme derechos de autor? ", mis suplicas para que no siguieran no parecían estar llegando a buen destino.

"No, pero voy a borrarte esa sonrisa de la cara".

"Si te gusta tanto ¿por qué no le pides que sea tu novia?". Seiya estaba a punto de contestar cuando alguien inesperado intervino en la conversación.

**Casa de Haruka y Michiru**

"Aún no entiendo por qué Setsuna-chan nos no deja intervenir", la senshi del viento gruñía con desesperación, en verdad la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes.

"Puedo sentir fuertes olas de cambio. Algo es distinto. El movimiento de las mareas es abrasivo e intenso …", Michiru miró a Haruka con una extraña señal de dubitación en sus dos ojos de aguamarina, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Michiru desconocía el significado de los mensajes del mar. "Es como sí la Luna estuviera ejerciendo alguna clase de embrujo sobre el mar".

"¿Qué quieres decir Michiru?", la mirada penetrante de Haruka dejaba traslucir todas las emociones que fluían por su mente.

"La Luna siempre ha tenido una relación especial con el mar".

"Todavía estoy en blanco".

"Los sentimientos de la Luna son confusos, por eso el movimiento de las mareas es tan intenso", Michiro no dijo exactamente la verdad, pero una Haruka enojada y furiosa no era precisamente de mucha ayuda.

"Yo no creo que eso sea cierto", la voz de la pequeña niña de ojos grandes se hizo presente. Bueno, ya no era una niña tan pequeña, pero todavía era la más joven de las senshis.

"¡Hotaru-chan! ¿Tú sabes algo que no nos estas diciendo?", Haruka estaba decidida a obtener alguna respuesta concreta a sus incertidumbres.

"Los sentimientos de la Luna no son confusos, sino diferentes", la respuesta fue demasiado simple para la senshi del viento.

"¡¿Cómo que diferentes?!", ninguna de las otras dos senshis se dignó a contestar esa pregunta, probablemente era mejor no hacerlo. "Esto no me gusta para nada y para colmo esas entrometidas starlights están devuelta", Haruka arremetió contra la pared, descargando toda su furia en las capas de concreto y pintura.

"A veces diferente no quiere decir malo, sólo distinto", Michiru sostuvo la mano de Haruka entre las suyas y le obsequió unas de sus más hermosas sonrisas.

"Ella tiene un futuro planeado. Mamoru-san y ella van a ser nuestros reyes. Ese es su destino.", Haruka decía las palabras mas para ella misma que para las otras dos guerreras.

"El destino no es algo tallado en piedra", la senshi del cambio contestó desde la puerta. Su reunión con Kakyuu había termina temprano, pero con tantas cosas por hacer el tiempo se le había escapado de las manos. Haruka y Michiru la habían esperado por horas.

"Setsuna-san por fin te dignas a aparecer", de nuevo el humor de Haruka no era de los mejores. Sin embargo esto no pareció importarle a la senshi que continuo con su discurso.

"Como estaba diciendo. El destino no esta tallado en piedra. Incluso se podría decir que hay varios destinos para cada persona. Son nuestras decisiones las que determinan cual de ellos se hará realidad", Haruka y Michiru se miraron por un instantes, ambas sumidas en el más profundo silencio. Michiru fue la primera en hablar.

"Entonces el futuro que conocemos podría no existir".

"¡Hai! (¡sí!) es una posibilidad. Todo depende de la princesa de la Luna".

"Pero Chibi-Usa, Crystal-Tokyo. ¿Qué va a pasar con ellos?".

"Todo depende de nuestra princesa".

"¡Iie!(¡no!)", el grito de la senshi del viento retumbó por toda la casa. "Yo no voy a permitir que el futuro cambie".

**En clase/ una lección de amor**

"¡In English! (¡en ingles!)", la voz de Mamoru se encontraba increíblemente serena. Había escuchado gran parte de la discusión entre los dos adolescentes que se disputaban a su prometida, y en verdad se encontraba gritando de ira por dentro, pero sabía que revelar su relación con Usagi no era para nada aconsejable, así que sólo se dispuso a frenar el encuentro.

"¿Nani? (¿Qué?)", Seiya recién se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Mamoru en el aula, y esta le desagradaba en demasía, lamentablemente le había prometido a Usagi mantener su Nuevo rótulo de novios en secreto.

"If you really want to start a conversation with one another, you will have to do it entirely in English (si realmente quieren comenzar una conversación con el otro, deberán hacerlo completamente en ingles)", Mamuro dio unos pasos hacia los dos muchachos. Se detuvo un Segundo al notar lo espeluznantemente parecidos que eran. Hasta se podía decir que eran mellizos. Ambos jóvenes Lucían dos zafiros azul oscuro a modo de ojos, tenían el mismo cabello sedoso y sus maneras eran casi las mismas. Incluso sus auras eran similares, excepto por un tinte en la presencia de Seiko que Mamuro no pudo descifrar de donde provenía, aunque ya lo había sentido en otro lado.

"Ok. If you want her so much, ask her to be your girlfriend. It isn't so hard, is it? (si la quieres tanto, pídele que sea tu novia. No es tan difícil, o sí?)", Seiko siguió inquiriendo a Seiya como si Mamoru no estuviera allí.

"Things are not as simple as you may think they are (las cosas no son tan simples como puedes pensar que son)", Seiya ya no parecía enfadado, sino más bien heriro por no poder tener a Usagi completamente, por tener que esconder sus sentimientos de los demás. Mamoru, por otra parte, permaneció perplejo durante todo el intercambio de acusaciones. Su plan había sido inicialmente que los dos chicos dejaran de discutir al no poder hablar en inglés, nunca se le cruzó por la mente que manejaran el idioma, y además que lo manejaran tan bien. Si que eran un manojo de sorpresas.

"Thinks are simple when you are really sure of your feelings (las cosas son simples cuando uno esta realmente seguro de sus sentimientos)", Seiko estaba cada vez más furioso, sus palabras se tornaban agresivas, era como si le doliera ver a Seiya tan frustrado.

"I'm completely sure about what I feel towards Odango (yo estoy completamente seguro acerca de lo que siento por Odango)", Seiya estaba conciente de que todos estaban escuchando su pequeña declaración de amor, pero no le importaba. Principalmente porque la mayoría del curso, exceptuando a Taiki y a Yaten, no sabía demasiado ingles, y con respecto a Mamoru, Usagi ya le había contado que él conocía sus sentimientos hacía ella y los de ella hacía él, así que reafirmárselos no hacía daño.

"Please stop with this. You are only making fools of yourselves. This will not solve anything (por favor paren con esto. Sólo se estan humillando. Esto no resolverá nada)", la dulce voz de Selene iluminó el salón y tanto Seiko como Seika se encaminaron hacia sus bancos, sin agregar ni una sola palabra. Seiya no entendía realmente que había en la joven que lo hacía recapacitar sus acciones, pero respondió a la orden casi por osmosis.

Todos los demás alumnos seguían atónitos, incluso los miembros de "New Destiny" y los dos Three Lights restantes.

"Well, well. That was a great example of language usage in everyday situations (Bueno, bueno. Ese fue un gran ejemplo de uso del lenguaje en situaciones cotidianas)", el tono burlón de Mamoru no escapó a Seiya ni a Seiko, ambos le clavaban dagas con sus miradas.

Mamoru se acercó al pizarrón y escribió una frase en imprenta. Luego se dio vuelta revelando la oración.

"Can anyone translate that sentence? (¿Puede alguien traducir esa oración?)", era obvio que Mamoru aún no estaba completamente satisfecho y planeaba mofarse un rato más de Seiya. Aunque el mensaje era claro , Mamoru trataba de hacerle saber a Seiya que él estaba sólo en el camino, interrumpiendo lo que era inevitable.

"Love and destiny are like the two sides of the same coin", Seiya leyó la oración a viva voz y luego procedió a traducirla para toda la clase. "El amor y el destino son como las dos caras de una misma moneda".

"Do you agree with that? (¿Esta de acuerdo con eso?)", Seiya se sentía explotar por dentro, quería estrangular a Mamoru. No solo había hecho sufrir a Usagi cuando la había dejado sola para irse a estudiar al extranjero, sino que ahora estaba diciendo que el amor debía estar sujeto al destino. ¿Quien se creía que era para hablar del amor? Él no sabía lo que era amar hasta el limite a una persona que amaba a otro. Él no sabía como era amar sin ser amado, desear que el mundo parara por un segundo porque el dolor es demasiado para soportar.

"I don't think that love can be measured as easily as that (no cree que el amor pueda ser medido tan fácilmente)", explicar la verdadera naturaleza del amor no era una tarea para nada sencilla. Seiya conocía exactamente como se sentía el amor, pero describirlo en palabras le resultaba terriblemente dificultoso. Por suerte para él alguien arremetió en su ayuda.

"Mister Chiba Maybe you don't know this, but our band has composed a song that deals particularly with this subject. Would you like to hear it? It will be an honor for us to sing it in your class (Señor Chiba quizás usted no sepa esto, pero nuestra banda ha compuesto una canción que trata particularmente con este asunto. ¿Le gustaría escucharla?. Será un honor para nosotros cantarla en su clase)", otra vez esa melodiosa y tierna voz inundaba el aula. Selene mostraba una cálida sonrisa que acompañaba sus angelicales facciones. Mamoru encontró algo familiar en el rostro de la joven, pero no supo qué era.

"Sure, that will be really nice (Seguro, eso sería realmente agradable)", Mamoru contestó casi sin pensar. Después de todo sólo se trataba de una inofensiva canción y él ya había colocado a Seiya en su lugar.

Selene hizo un gesto con la cabeza a su hermano, fue tan sutil que ninguno de los demás integrantes del curso se percataron de él. Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y se encaminaron hacia el pizarrón. Desde allí todos en el salón podrían escuchar claramente la letra de la canción. Cuando se dirigían hacía el pizarrón, algo llamó la atención de Taiki. Tanto Selene como Seiko parecían sonreírse con una pizca de picardía, como compartiendo un secreto a dos voces que les resultaba sumamente gracioso. Taiki recordó de pronto las sonrisas picarescas que Seiya le regalaba a Yaten cada vez que estaba a punto de jugarle alguna travesura.

Selene y Seiko se encontraban en frente de toda la clase, las miradas de sus compañeros los estudiaban de arriba abajo, incluso Mamoru se notaba sumamente interesado por lo que los dos adolescentes iban a cantar.

Selene comenzó la canción. Su voz era tan dulce que empalagaba los oídos del auditorio, hasta Yaten se encontraba gratamente sorprendido por el talento de la cantante.

**Love sometimes can be like destiny **El amor a veces puede ser como el destino

**There's no way to say forever **No hay manera de decir para siempre

**It may not realize your dreams **Quizás no haga realidad tus sueños

**And love sometimes is like the blowing wind. **Y a veces el amor es como el viento que sopla

**It can take us to wherever **Nos puede llevar a donde sea

**Sending us on silent wings **Mandándonos en alas silenciosas

Todas las cuasi-parejas del salón estaban atentas a la letra del tema. Yaten y Minako habían estado sintiendo un montón de cosas nuevas desde la última vez que se habían visto. Ya era bastante difícil para Yaten tratar de descifrar lo que le estaba pasando con respecto a Minako. Claro que siempre le había resultado la más hermosa de las chicas, pero ahora que la tenía tan cerca su cuerpo se sentía arder de deseo. Quería besarla, sujetarla entre sus brazos, recorrer toda su piel con sus labios, palpar cada rincón de su ser. Minako se encontraba en la misma encrucijada, sólo que esta vez no sabía que hacer. Siempre había sido ella la que se lanzaba a los brazos de los chicos, pero ahora su mente estaba confundida. Quería a Yaten, de eso no había dudas, pero no era un amor de niña, sino algo más fuerte que buscaba más que un simple beso o una caricia.

Seiko continuó con la canción. Esta vez la voz era más potente que la anterior, y llena de tanta pasión y seguridad que los corazones de todos latieron más apresuradamente.

**But I have broken all the rules of love **Pero yo he quebrado todas las reglas del amor

**I never dreamed that I could come this far **Nunca pensé que podría llegar tan lejos

**And now I'm lost in my emotions **Y ahora estoy perdido en mis emociones

**You're becoming my devotion **Tú te estas volviendo mi devoción

**There's nothing I can do to stop this love for you **No hay nada que yo pueda hacer para detener este amor por ti

Seiya escuchaba con detenimiento. Las palabras parecían estar hechas especialmente para él, pues expresaban exactamente como se había sentido la primera vez que las outers le habían impedido ver a su Odango. Recordó todas esas veces que la llamó por las noches, la visita a su balcón, la canción en el parque, su pequeña conversación en el techo del colegio, el beso en la mejilla en el último recital de Three Lights. Toda esa pasión que rugía en su pecho por ser liberada. Él amaba a Usagi, la deseaba, la adoraba, y no podía hacer nada para calmar esas ansias locas que alborotaban a su corazón.

Selene siguió con la próxima estrofa. Esta vez su voz tenía un matiz más risueño, con un toque de melancolía y tristeza mezclados en su tierna voz.

**I was not supposed to fall in love with you **No se suponía que me enamorara de tí

**I have someone else and someone else is loving you **Yo tengo a alguien más y alguien más te esta amando a tí

**And I was not supposed to let this love get through **Y no se suponía que este amor me atravesara

**So let me say for real: heaven is what I feel when I'm with you **Así que déjame decirte que en verdad: el cielo es lo que siento cuando estoy contigo

**(this feeling is forever) it is forever **(este sentimiento es para siempre) esto es para siempre

**(you make me feel like heaven) I feel like heaven **(Me haces sentir como en el cielo) me siento como en el cielo

**(my love is true when i'm with you) **(Mi amor es verdadero cuando estoy contigo)

Usagi sintió un pinchazo en su pecho, era como sí la canción supiera acerca de sus dudas y cuestionamientos. Ella en verdad no quería lastimar a Mamoru, y muy en el fondo de su corazón sabía que Kakyuu sentía algo por Seiya. Desde la primera vez que la princesa de la flores doradas se había hecho presente, las miradas de Kakyuu para con Fighter no habían pasado de ser percibidas por Usagi. En ese momento ella pensó que era natural sentir celos por un amigo, pero en realidad trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos hacia Seiya, y ahora que ya había puesto su corazón sobre la mesa, se sentía mal por Kakyuu, porque conocía lo que era amar a alguien más allá de lo racional.

Seiko tomó la próxima estrofa. Esta vez su actitud era más sumisa, estaba tratando de llegar a lo profundo de la mente de alguien en especial. Después de todo si se tiene la oportunidad, por qué no aprovecharla.

**How could I have known that in your eyes (in your eyes) **Cómo podría haber sabido que en tus ojos (en tus ojos)

**I would find the deepest answers to the questions of my heart **Podría encontrar las más profundas respuestas a las preguntas de mi corazón

**And how could I have known that by your side (by your side) **Y cómo podría haber sabido que ha tu lado (a tu lado)

**Was the light to fill the darkness in the shadows of my life **Estaba la luz para llenar la oscuridad en las sombras de mi vida

Taiki había escuchado toda la canción con oídos más bien críticos. Estaba más interesado en la prolijidad de las notas que en la letra del tema. Además, siendo una canción de amor, no le encontraba demasiado sentido. Pero por algo que no lograba entender del todo la palabras de Seiko resoplaban en sus oídos. Una imagen se apareció entonces en frente de él. Los hermosos ojos de Ami, esas dos preciosas piedras de aguamarina que asemejaban a un turquesa esfumado con tonos celestes. Los ojos de Ami decían más que todos los libros que él había leído, eran más expresivos que las imágenes, que las palabras. Esos dos astros de pura luz le habían enseñado tanto. Recordó aquella vez en que Ami ganó el concurso de videojuegos, sólo para hablar con él acerca de Usagi. Ella lo había ilustrado en el arte de amar, amar con todas las letras, como es debido. Le había mostrado un amor que traspasaba todas las barreras. Ami amaba a sus amigas, amaba a su planeta. Pero había una pregunta que los ojos de Ami aún no habían contestado. ¿Podría amarlo a él?

La canción continuó. Selene y Seiko tomaban turnos cantando con todas sus energías, enviando un mensaje de amor y esperanza a todos los chicos en el aula. Él único que no se sentía del todo cómodo con esto era Mamoru. Él ya había notado los cruces de miradas entre Seiya y Usagi, y eso lo tenía sumergido en las más profundas tinieblas. Era verdad que últimamente no había estado pasando mucho tiempo con Usagi, pero eso se debía a sus estudios y él la amaba tanto o más que en los primeros días de su romance. Sólo podía pensar en el ladrón de corazones. Ese cantante de cuarta que le estaba arrebatando a Usagi. No podía soportarlo, tenía que hacer algo. Pero qué. Mamoru permaneció en completo silencio, su mente divagaba tratando de idear un plan de acción.

**But I have broken all the rules of love **Pero yo he quebrado todas las reglas del amor

**I never dreamed that I could come this far **Nunca pensé que podría llegar tan lejos

**And now I'm lost in my emotions **Y ahora estoy perdido en mis emosiones

**You're becoming my devotion **Tú te estas volviendo mi devosión

**There's nothing I can do to stop this love for you **No hay nada que yo pueda hacer para detener este amor por ti

Dos jóvenes intercambiaban latidos con los dos cantantes. Eros posaba en su asiento. Su sonrisa era la medida justa entre la arrogancia y la pura sexualidad. Él muchacho manejaba a la perfección todos sus movimientos a fin de adentrarse cada vez más en el corazón de su amada. Selene lo observaba mientras interpretaba la canción. Eros y ella se entendían sin necesidad de las palabras. Se conocían desde niños y desde que entonces se habían enamorado. Eros era el sueño de toda chica. Era tan hermoso como Adonis en su máximo esplendor; sin embargo, su personalidad era otro asunto. Él disfrutaba de los momentos a solas, ella disfrutaba de su presencia. Se entendían, se amaban a su manera. Eros había aprendido a dejarse llevar cuando ella estaba a su lado, sólo junto a ella se sentía verdaderamente completo y sólo con ella se abría lo suficiente para que su verdadero ser saliera a la luz.

**I was not supposed to fall in love with you **No se suponía que me enamorara de tí

**I have someone else and someone else is loving you **Yo tengo a alguien más y alguien más te esta amando a tí

**And I was not supposed to let this love get through **Y no se suponía que este amor me atravesara

**So let me say for real: heaven is what I feel when I'm with you **Así que déjame decirte que en verdad: el cielo es lo que siento cuando estoy contigo

**(this feeling is forever) it is forever **(este sentimiento es para siempre) esto es para siempre

**(you make me feel like heaven) I feel like heaven **(Me haces sentir como en el cielo) me siento como en el cielo

**(my love is true when i'm with you) **(Mi amor es verdadero cuando estoy contigo)

Aquaria absorbía cada instante con Seiko. Desde pequeña se había enamorado locamente de él, pero para él, ella sólo era la mejor amiga de su hermana. Aquaria podía pasar horas y horas escuchando a Seiko tocar el piano o cantando alguna nueva de sus invenciones. Él era demasiado para ella, todas las chicas lo adoraban, podía tener fácilmente a cualquiera. Con esos dos zafiros azul profundo cualquier mujer caía rendida a sus pies. Él era interesante, atractivo, tenía una confianza innata que irradiaba de toda su persona, era Seiko y tan sólo Seiko. Últimamente encontraba más dificultosa la tarea de desviar su mirada de la de él. Los ojos de Aquaria lo estudiaban, lo analizaban, lo memorizaban. Si sólo ella no fuera tan tímida, si pudiera decirle lo que sentía, si pudiera estar con él. Todos esos deseos se traslucían por los ojos de Aquaria, y por un instante, Seiko creyó ver algo nuevo que nacía en la amiga de su hermanita. Un sentimiento tan profundo e inmenso como el mismo mar, algo oculto que salía a la superficie, iluminado todo. Esta era la luz de Aquaria, un brillo que resplandecía más allá de las profundidades de su alma. Seiko se concentró en la canción, aunque algo en él también estaba cambiando.

**Heaven, heaven **El cielo, el cielo

**Is what I feel when we're together **Es lo que siento cuando estamos juntos

**Heaven, heaven **El cielo, el cielo

**Just look in my eyes and you'll see it's the truth **Sólo mira en mis ojos y verás que es la verdad

**And I was not supposed to fall in love with you **Y no se suponía que me enamorara de ti

**And I have someone else and someone else is loving you **Y yo tengo a alguien más y alguien más te esta amando a tí

**And I was not supposed to let this love get through **Y no se suponía que este amor me atravesara

**So let me say for real: heaven is what I feel when I'm with you **Así que déjame decirte que en verdad: el cielo es lo que siento cuando estoy contigo


	5. ¿Aliados?

**Disculpen por la demora, pero recién acaba de terminar la época de finales y lamentablemente no pude escribir nada mientras estaba estudiando. Posta que el próximo capitulo lo subo rapidito, espero que pueda tenerlo para el finde, pero sino llegó está seguro el lunes o el martes. Muchas gracias por su reviews, son muy lindas y de verdad me pone muy contenta que sigan la historia. En los próximos capítulos van a empezar los triángulos amorosos, así que presten atención a este cap. porque ya se insinúa algo. (ah, casi me olvido. Al final del cap hay un glosario con las palabras q usé en japonés. Son palabras q ya se mencionaron antes y son muy comunes pero aclaré el significado igual. Gracias a Mizuki-chan24 porque lo del glosario fue su idea y muchísimas gracias a Seiya fan por todo el apoyo).**

**Después de clases**

"Ahhhhhhhggrrrrrrr …", Seiya azotaba su puño contra uno de los árboles que adornaban el patio del colegio. Yaten estaba conteniendo las carcajadas que escapaban de su boca, mientras que Taiki aún se estaba preguntando quienes eran realmente sus nuevos compañeros de clases y por qué tenía ese extraño presentimiento de que algo malo estaba por pasar.

"Seiya creo que el árbol ya ha recibido su merecido", Yaten comentó con ironía, después de todo la situación era demasiado graciosa para dejar pasar la oportunidad de mofarse de Seiya.

"Maldito idiota … entrometido … imbécil arrogante … ahhgr", Seiya continuó con su desquite sin siquiera notar que alguien se aproximaba sigilosamente.

"Te falto popular e increíblemente guapo, pero tu descripción no estuvo del todo errada", Seiko estaba detrás de Seiya, una sonrisa más que picaresca se deslizaba por su rostro. Sus manos se encontraban reposando detrás de su cabeza dándole un aire de confianza con un dejo de soberbia.

Seiya se dio vuelta, enfrentando su mirada penetrante con la igualmente profunda del muchacho parado enfrente suyo.

"Pero que estás haciendo aquí, como te atreves a …" Seiya no pudo terminar la frase, principalmente porque no sabía exactamente que le estaba a punto de recriminar al joven. Era verdad que era un tanto molesto y sumamente irritante, pero muy en el fondo Seiya sentía que las intensiones de Seiko no eran del todo malas y había algo más, un sentimiento indescriptible, era como si de alguna manera todo su ser le estaba gritando que se detuviera. Sus puños permanecieron cerrados, los estaba apretando con tanta fuerza que sus uñas comenzaban a enterrarse en la tierna piel de las palmas de su manos. Quería golpear a Seiko, borrar de una vez y por todas esa sonrisa de su cara, pero ese sentimiento lo recorría de arriba a abajo, esa sutil punzada en su pecho no le permitía hacerlo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?.

"A decir lo que pienso", Seiko terminó la oración por él , y al parecer disfrutaba del momento de dubitación de Seiya. Sus ojos estaban particularmente cristalinos lo que le daba a su mirada un tinte sumamente angelical. Yaten fue el primero en notar que la presencia de Seiko estaba cambiando, bueno, no precisamente cambiando, era como si su aura emanara un color distinto, más amable, más dulce, más tierno. Taiki se percató del descubrimiento de Yaten, de pronto los dos cristales violetas del más inteligente de los Kou se posaron en Seiko, era un resplandor casi tan puro como el de …. No, no era posible, Taiki descartó la idea de inmediato, aunque su mente aún estaba llena de preguntas sin responder. Él no dejaría pasar la oportunidad para investigar a fondo a este nuevo personaje.

"Si que se comportan como dos chicos de primaria", Taiki quiso romper la atmósfera de tensión sin dejar de recalcar lo infantil de la situación.

"Te equivocas hermano, los chicos de primaria no son taaaaaaaaaaaaaan infantiles", Yaten todavía no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar el momento.

"Me estas llamando infantil", gritaron Seiya y Seiko al unísono. Ambos se encontraban ahora sobre Yaten, quien trataba desesperadamente de remover las manos de los dos chicos que estaban arrugando su uniforme.

"Te voy a matar Yaten-baka".

"No antes que yo".

"Es mi hermano tengo derecho a pegarle primero".

"Me importa un cuerno que sea tu hermano. Nadie llama infantil a Seiko Kute".

"Podrían soltar mi uniforme, lo están arrugando todo", Yaten seguía tratando de liberarse del agarre de Seiko y Seiya.

"Oh … La nenita tiene miedo de que se le arrugue su guardapolvito", dijo Seiko, de repente se veía bastante entretenido. Seiya también empezaba a verle el lado gracioso a lo que estaba pasando, una sonrisa encontró su camino por los labios del joven, sonrisa que no dejo de ser percibida por Taiki, quien aunque se mantenía alejado del show estaba contento de volver a ver sonreír a Seiya.

"Creo que va a llorar, pobre nenita llorona", esta vez era Seiya quien se sumaba a los comentarios de Seiko.

"Ya déjense de joder", Yaten era el único que parecía ajeno al entretenimiento, él no encontraba para nada divertidos los chistes de Seiya y Seiko.

"Creo que la nenita es muy maleducada", Seiko comentó mirando a Seiya mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

"Quizás le deberíamos dar de nalgadas para que aprenda a comportarse", Seiya sugirió mientras colocaba los brazos de Yaten detrás de su espalda para evitar que tratara de escapar.

"Mejor le lavamos la boca con jabón", dijo Seiko manteniendo la comicidad con Seiya y mostrando una expresión casi macabra en su rostro a fin de asustar al ya atemorizado Yaten, quien luchaba desesperadamente contra el poderoso agarre de Seiya.

"Aya ustedes. Yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer".

"Taiki no me dejes solo con estos dos", Yaten gritó desesperado, pero para cuando las palabras llegaron a los oídos de Taiki este ya estaba bastante lejos de los tres chicos y no estaba dispuesto a volver en rescate de su hermano.

"No te preocupes si te pasa algo estoy seguro de que Aino va a estar dispuesta a cuidar de ti hermanito", Seiya comentó burlonamente mientras estrellaba a un muy confundido Yaten contra el pasto, manchando en el proceso a su muy pulcro atuendo. Seiko aprovechó el momento para correr hasta una de las canillas que se encontraban por el colegio y llenar rápidamente una botella con agua.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?".

"Si te lo tengo que explicar el chiste pierde su encanto"

"Desde cuando te volviste tan bromista"

"Desde que perdiste el humor", con ese último comentario Seiya se dispuso a observar como Yaten era prácticamente bañado por Seiko.

**Camino al Templo Hikawa**

"Usagi-chan espera", las agitadas voces de Minako y Makoto se escuchaban a lo lejos. Usagi se encontraba demasiado entretenida en sus pensamientos como para acatar la petición de sus dos amigas. Toda la discusión entre Seiko y Seiya la había dejado pensando en su actual situación. Ella no quería ver sufrir a Seiya, y el tener que esconderse del mundo no era precisamente justo para él. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser tan difíciles?¿Cuándo había dejado de ser esa niña inocente que sólo se preocupaba por el bienestar de sus amigas?¿Estaba mal desear su propia felicidad por encima de las de ellas? No era justo, ¿por qué tenía que elegir?, o mejor dicho, ¿por qué no podía hacerlo? Era evidente que sus amigas eran una parte muy importante de sus vida, pero ahora sólo podía pensar en Seiya, sólo deseaba estar con él. Ya no podía ocultar sus sentimientos, ya no podía negarlos."Usagi-chan ¿te encuentras bien?", Minako había conseguido alcanzar a Usagi y tomándola del brazo se dispuso a averiguar que estaba pasando con su amiga.

"Hai, tan sólo me preguntaba por qué nos habrá llamado Setsuna-san", dijo la muchacha de cabellos dorados apenas levantando su mirada del suelo. La senshi del amor suspiró ante la respuesta de su princesa, sabía que no estaba contándole la verdad, presentía que algo más profundo cruzaba la mente de su amiga y se sentía mal al no poder ser la confidente que Usagi necesitaba o quería.

"De seguro que sólo es una reunión para saber cómo nos ha estado yendo, después de todo, hace bastante tiempo que no ha habido peleas. Estoy segura que nos extrañan y deben querer saber de nosotras", Makoto contestó rápidamente. No estaba del todo convencida de lo que estaba diciendo, pero al ver la cara de preocupación de Minako pensó en aliviar un poco los ánimos. "¿Tú qué piensas Ami?".

"Hai, de seguro debe ser eso", Ami ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención a toda la charla. Desde la mañana había estado particularmente callada, bueno más de lo normal.

**Templo Hikawa**

"Esas niñas se están tardando mucho", Haruka no paraba de mirar su reloj entre rezongos.

"Aún es temprano Haruka-chan", Michiru, como siempre, mantenía su habitual calma.

"Ya no deben tardar en venir".

"¡Setsuna-chan!, ¿dónde estabas? Te hemos estado esperando por horas, dijiste que tenías que hablarnos de algo antes de que llegaran las niñas", la senshi del viento dijo en un tono que dejaba entrever toda la molestia que le causaba la presente situación. A Haruka siempre le gustaba estar un paso más adelante que todos, y esta vez notaba que la estaban dejando de lado. Setsuna sabía más de lo que les estaba diciendo.

"Gomen Nasai. Tenía que hablar con alguien antes de venir para acá y me demoré más de lo que estaba previsto", la senshi del tiempo contestó mientras se acercaba a Haruka y Michiru.

"¿Qué era eso que tenías que decirnos? ¿Si es que puede saberse?", Haruka preguntó, el fastidio ahora evidente en su voz.

"Tendremos nuevos …", Setsuna se detuvo contemplando por un momento las palabras que iban a salir de su boca. ¿Cómo debería rotular a sus invitados? Pensó rápido y prosiguió, "compañeros en esta batalla".

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?", Haruka se había adelantado unos cuantos pasos, su mirada era intimidante. "No estarás hablando de las starlights. Ya te he dicho que no las necesitamos para defender a nuestro planeta".

"Nuestros nuevos compañeros no son las starlights", dijo Setsuna con voz firme, después de todo no iba a permitir que Haruka le dijera que hacer.

"Es lo mismo. De todas formas nosotras somos lo suficientemente fuertes como para defender a este planeta y a nuestra princesa", la senshi del viento mantenía sus ojos clavados a los de Setsuna. "No voy a permitir que extranjeros se entrometan en mi misión".

"No es _tu _dedición", Setsuna remarcó.

"Para el caso tampoco es la tuya", Haruka no estaba dispuesta a perder.

"Haruka-chan, ¿por qué no intentas escuchar por un segundo a Setsuna-chan?", Michiru se había cansado de observar el cruce entre las dos senshis.

"¿Estas de su lado?".

"Haruka-chan, sólo digo que sería bueno conocer los motivos por los que Setsuna-chan esta tan preocupada. ¿Qué?,¿acaso no te has dado cuenta?", era cierto. Setsuna había estado muy rara desde hacía un tiempo. Su rostro no mostraba sólo preocupación, sino más bien una mezcla de melancolía con tristeza.

"De acuerdo", Haruka se mordió el labio antes de continuar, sus puños estaban apretados con fuerza y todo su cara lucia la tención del momento. "esperaré hasta conocer sus motivos. Pero si no me conforman haré lo que me plazca y eso incluye sacar de mi planeta a esas inútiles starlights".

"No éramos tan inútiles cuando nos pediste que cuidáramos de su princesa", Seiya traía su mejor sonrisa, la oportunidad de recalcar que habían sido él y sus hermanos quienes habían protegido a Usagi lo hacía sentir terriblemente complacido consigo mismo, y el poder fanfarronear el hecho en la cara de Haruka era un verdadero regalo de los dioses.

"No te pases de listo niño bonito", se notaba que la senshi del viento no estaba para nada alegre de verlo, pero se había prometido esperar hasta entender completamente lo que estaba pasando, luego tendría la oportunidad de demostrarle al presumido lo que era pelear enserio.

"¿Seiya-san?¿ Yaten-san?¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?", Rei preguntó desde una esquina. No había querido incomodar a las outers, así que se había dedicado sólo a observar desde lejos; sin embargo, la presencia de los dos zafiros azul profundos la habían dejado perpleja. Desde hacía varios meses ella había tratado de olvidar aquellos sentimientos.

"Sailor Pluto nos pidió que viniéramos", Yaten respondió sin mucha pompa, puesto que su imagen no era precisamente la adecuada para darse aires de superior.

Rei retiró por un instante su mirada de la figura de la estrella que le había robado el corazón y vio a un Yaten completamente embarrado de pies a cabeza.

"¿Taiki aún no ha llegado?", los ojos de Rei volvieron a Seiya. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y le era muy dificultoso articular las palabras, pero al fin pudo contestarle.

"Iie".

"Quizás se olvidó de la reunión. Hoy se veía bastante ido", Seiya dijo más para Yaten que para el resto de las personas que estaban allí.

"No creo que Taiki-san haya olvidado algo tan importante", la voz de Rei era apenas audible, pero sus _miraditas_ hacia Seiya fueron lo suficientemente notorias como para que Yaten divisara lo que estaba pasando, y siendo como era él no iba a dejar pasar esa jugosa "venganza". Su plan tardaría en surgir efecto, pero valía la pena el intento.

"Estos humanos …", Yaten se acercó lentamente hacia Rei, quien permanecía atónita ante el comentario del joven de ojos verde-agua. Yaten se detuvo a centímetros de la senshi del fuego y le susurró al oído, unas palabras para que sólo ella las escuchara "… no pueden resistirse al resplandor de una estrella".

Rei miró a Yaten tratando de esconder la incomodidad de la situación. No quería que Seiya descubriera lo que estaba pasando dentro de ella, estaba luchando tanto para ocultar sus sentimientos como para estos fueran tontamente expuestos ante esa persona especial, por suerte para ella las voces de unas conocidas se hicieron oír.

"Gomen Nasai. Usagi-chan no se pudo aguantar el hambre y tuvimos que ir a almorzar a su casa", Minako se disculpó ante todos los presentes, detrás de ella estaban Ami, Makoto y Usagi.

"Odango, tú si que no cambias", comentó Seiya entre risas, lo cual tenía a una muy molesta Haruka al borde del colapso, si esto seguía así iba a tener que adelantar sus planes y darle una lección al muchacho de una buena vez.

"Seiya no te burles", Usagi se colocó cerca del joven y le propinó un codazo que lo dejó sin aire y sin ganas de seguir riéndose.

"¡Itai! ¡Que mala eres Odango!", Seiya hizo su mejor cara de puchero haciendo que todos los demás comenzaran a reírse.

"¿Podemos comenzar de una buena vez?", parecía más una orden que una pregunta. Todas las chicas se voltearon para ver a una Haruka claramente furiosa.

"Hai. Por nosotros no hay problema. Taiki de seguro se nos une en cualquier momento", Seiya le respondió con un tono igual de autoritario, después de todo él era el líder del grupo.

Setsuna suspiró hondo y luego de un último cruce de miradas con Hotaru, quien había permanecido callada durante todo el encuentro, se dispuso a relatar los hechos que estaban aconteciendo.

"Como ya saben Sailor Moon derrotó al Chaos que estaba en el cuerpo de Sailor Galaxia con el poder del Cristal de Plata; sin embargo, el Chaos no fue destruido", todos las miradas estaban ahora sobre Setsuna, cada una de los guerreros estaban poniendo toda su atención a lo que la senshi del tiempo estaba diciendo. "El Chaos sólo se dispersó por el mundo, entrando en las personas en la forma de semillas malignas esperando por una nueva oportunidad para destruir a todo el Universo".

"Entonces no sirvió de nada", Haruka gritó desde su lugar junto a Michiru, sus puños estaban fuertemente apretados y se podía notar como sus facciones se tornaban en un manojo indescriptible de emociones muy variadas. Sus ojos parecían mostrar una mezcla de tristeza, frustración, ira, coraje, era imposible saber que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

"Iie. Todavía hay una oportunidad para borrar al Chaos de la faz de la Tierra de una vez y para siempre", Haruka levantó sus ojos, los cuales se encontraban clavados al piso, y miró a Setsuna, un leve destello de esperanza cruzó la tez de la senshi del viento.

"Tenemos que encontrar a las semillas del mal y destruirlas antes de que maduren y el Chaos se haga más poderoso", prosiguió la senshi del tiempo.

"Pero aún existirá el Chaos, ¿no es así?", preguntó Ami. Ella no estaba convencida de que Setsuna estuviera diciendo toda la verdad del asunto. Nada podía ser tan fácil como lo que se les estaba planteando.

"Hai. Pero … ", Setsuna no llegó a terminar la frase porque fue interrumpida por la voz de una figura desconocida.

?? "Si que eres inteligente Ami Mizuno".

Cuatro siluetas estaban paradas enfrente de las guerreras. Dos llevaban uniformes muy similares a los de Usagi y sus amigas.

La chica de los zafiros azules y cabello plateado tenía puesto un fuku rosa con detalles en plateado, sus botas eran de cuero, igualmente rosa, y eran muy parecidas a las de las sailors starlights. Portaba una tiara con una piedra rosa en el medio y dos piedras más pequeñas color plata a los costados.

La joven de ojos violeta y cabellos celestes vestía un fuku color azul pastel con detalles en índigo, sus botas eran de cuero azul y la tiara que llevaba tenía una piedra color mar en el centro y dos más pequeñas color turquesa a los costados. Por su parte, las otras dos siluetas correspondían a muchachos.

Los jóvenes ostentaban una especie de armadura, muy parecida a la de Endymion. La del joven, el cual poseía el otro par de zafiros que hacían juego con los de la chica del fuku rosado, era roja con detalles en dorado y se complementaba con una capa negra. La del muchacho de ojos verde-agua y cabellos dorados era anaranjada con detalles en plata y sin capa.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?", Seiya se adelantó a Haruka con la pregunta, aunque todos los presentes se preguntaban lo mismo.

"Yo soy el protector de la luz del universo. Mi deber es combatir a la oscuridad. Soy un caballero que lucha por la amistad y la justicia. Soy Fire Knight", el joven con la armadura roja se aproximó a Usagi y a los demás que estaban perplejos, bueno, todos con excepción de Setsuna y Hotaru que no se veían para nada sorprendidas. La siguiente en presentarse fue la joven de cabellos plateados. Todos la miraron expectantes. Con ese fuku rosado y sus cabellos flotando a ritmo con el viento, era una verdadera belleza. Haruka la observó como tratando de memorizar cada detalle de la criatura que se encontraba enfrente de ella. Le resultaba increíble como el viento parecía envolverla en su alo con tanta ternura, además ese peculiar brillo que emanaba no paso de ser percibido por la senshi del viento.

"Yo soy la protectora de la luz del universo. Mi deber es combatir a la oscuridad. Soy una sailor guerrera que lucha por la paz y la justicia. Soy Sailor Light". Entonces fue el turno del joven de armadura anaranjada. Muy a su pesar, puesto que su rostro mostraba un dejo de disconformidad, tomó su lugar al lado de sus compañeros y refunfuñó antes de presentarse.

"Yo soy el Dios del amor verdadero y eterno. Soy un caballero que lucha por el amor y la justicia. Soy Heart Knight" . En ese momento más de uno de los presentes estaban tratando de contener las carcajadas, aunque Fire se estaba riendo a más no poder y Light sostenía sus manos cerca de su boca para evitar que todos vieran cuan fuerte se estaba riendo. Llegó el turno de la muchacha de fuku azul.

"Yo soy una sailor guerrera que lucha por la amistad y la justicia. Soy Crystal Sailor". Su presentación fue más corta que la del resto. La seguridad de sus palabras contrastaban con el leve rubor en sus mejillas.

"Genial, ahora tenemos cuatro invasores más. Y yo que creí que con los tres cantantes de cuarta era suficiente", Haruka había salido rápidamente de su estado de estupor y ya se encontraba molesta por la intervención de estos nuevos guerreros en su deber.

"A quien le dices cantante de cuarta", Seiya preguntó, cansado de los insultos de Haruka. La senshi del viento no llegó a responder, porque fue interrumpida por Fire.

"No es Elvis pero tampoco para tanto".

"Tú no te metas", Haruka y Seiya brumaron al mismo tiempo.

"¡Haruka-chan! No sería bueno que nos explicaran que está pasando", Michiru dijo muy suavemente. Luego se acercó aún más a la senshi del viento "luego podrás resolver el otro problemita", le susurró al oído, su voz tan sutil que sólo Haruka fue capaz de recibir el mensaje.

"La sirenita tiene razón", dijo Fire guiñándole un ojo a Michiru. El gesto no agradó para nada a Haruka, tampoco lo hizo el apodo que el intruso le dio a su compañera.

"Ya vayan al grano.¿Qué esta pasando?¿ Por qué están aquí? y exactamente ¿quiénes son?", a este punto el tono de Haruka tenía plasmado todo el hastío que tan bien la representaba.

"Bueno para empezar Setsuna ya les contó lo que esta pasando", Fire dirigió su mirada a Ami quien respondió la mirada con una llena de inquisición. Fire continuó con su discurso "Lo que Setsuna no mencionó es que aunque todas las semillas malignas sean destruidas el Chaos no desaparecerá".

"Entonces es todo una perdida de tiempo", la interrupción de Haruka no solo irritó a Fire sino al resto de los reunidos allí.

"Si me dejaras continuar …", Fire hizo un gesto a la senshi del viento y prosiguió. "Chaos aún esta muy débil en esta época, pero sus generales son muy poderosos y para poder derrotarlos será necesario que alcancen su última transformación".

"Espera un minuto", la voz de Ami que por lo general era muy dulce, ahora resonaba con ímpetu, sus ojos habían perdido todo rastro de ingenuidad. Taiki la observó extrañado. Ya no era esa niña frágil que estaba llena de sueños utópicos, había madurado, era toda una mujer. "Por qué hablas de esta época.¿ Acaso eres de otra época?".

"Igual que siempre", murmuró Fire, luego respondió. "Nosotros venimos del futuro". Ante la revelación todos dejaron escapar un estruendoso ooh y pusieron cara de desconcertados, ninguno entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

"Entonces conocen a Chibi-Usa", exclamó Minako.

Los cuatro chicos se miraron en silencio.

"No podemos revelar muchos detalles del futuro. Al hacerlo estaríamos cambiando las líneas del tiempo y eso sería muy irresponsable", para la sorpresa de todos no fue Fire quien contestó sino Crystal.

"De todas formas eso no me importa ahora. Podrían aclararme que es eso de los generales del Chaos y lo de despertar nuestra última transformación", dijo Haruka, claramente desesperada por saber todo acerca del enemigo.

Usagi se sintió mal de pronto. ¿Por qué los extraños habían evadido el tema de Chibi-Usa? Estaba tan confundida. Amaba a Seiya, pero Chibi-Usa era hija de ella y Mamoru. Debería sacrificarse sólo para tener a la niña de cabellos rosados. Después de todo lo que le había costado admitir sus sentimientos por Seiya y ahora estaba dudando por causa de una hija que no había ni nacido.

Light notó la cara de preocupación de Usagi. Con un rápido movimiento se colocó muy cerca de la princesa de la luna y tomando sus manos entre las suyas logró que Usagi sonriera.

"No debes estar triste. Nosotros te protegeremos, todo estará bien. Ya lo verás", la voz de Light estaba llena de ternura, compresión, esperanza y amor. Seiya miró toda la escena sumamente conmovido por la acción de la sailor. Había algo en aquella muchacha que lo hacía sentirse feliz y completo, era una sensación tan extraña que no encontraba palabras para describirla ni siquiera la entendía del todo.

"Chaos tiene cuatro generales bajo sus ordenes. Cada uno posee habilidades diferentes y son extremadamente poderosos. Es necesario vencerlos primero si queremos llegar a Chaos", Crystal seguía relatando el plan de ataque.

"Aún no me queda claro cómo es que debemos destruir a esas semillas malignas", los dos pares de ojos violetas se encontraron. Al parecer Taiki había estado escuchando la conversación desde un principio. Seiya y Yaten se miraron desconcertados.¿Qué estaba haciendo su hermano escondido en el templo? Taiki ni siquiera los miró, "por lo que dijo Setsuna interpreté que eso era lo primero que íbamos a hacer y aún no me queda claro cómo lo vamos a hacer".

"Taiki-san tiene razón. Primero nos dicen que debemos encontrar esas cosas y ahora que tenemos que derrotar a los generales de Chaos. Decídanse de una buena vez", Rei no sólo estaba confundida sino furiosa. Otra vez deberían arriesgar su vida y para qué. Lo único que ella deseaba era poder tenerlo a él y eso nunca iba a ser posible, aunque pudiera lograr estar a su lado, él siempre seguiría pensando en su amiga.

"Esto es una pérdida de tiempo", Heart ya estaba cansado de los comentarios de Haruka y ahora esto.

"Pero qué estas diciendo", un sorprendido Fire se volteó para enfrentar a su amigo.

"Digo que bien podríamos hacer esto solos. No necesitamos de su colaboración", Fire no sabía que hacer, era verdad que las sailors estaban siendo un poco duras, pero eso no era motivo suficiente para tomar esa decisión.

"Sabes que eso no es cierto".

"Sólo nos estorbarán. Ni siquiera han obtenido su última transformación".

"Nos estas llamando débiles, porque si es así yo te voy a demostrar … ", Haruka se abalanzó en dirección a Heart. La senshi del viento era tan rápida que pudo transformarse mientras corría hacía él.

¡WORLD SHAKING!

**¡LIGHT SHIELD! **

El ataque de Uranus fue increíblemente potente, pero no llegó a tocar a Heart. Una especie de pared de luz se interpuso en el camino. Light había protegido a Heart con su poder, aunque para la sorpresa de todos Heart no se había ni movido de su lugar. Era como si hubiera planeado contraatacar en el último momento de no haber sido por la intervención de la joven de cabellos plateados.

Uranus estaba en llamas, esa niña había detenido completamente su ataque.

"Necesitas de la protección de una mujer".

"No, pero parece que tu sí".

"¿Nani?".

"Mi hermana te protegió del ataque de Heart. Si él hubiera contraatacado no creo que hubieras podido servirnos de mucho", Fire explicó.

"Yo no necesito que me protejan", Uranus se preparó para atacar de nuevo, no podía dejar que unos intrusos la dejaran en ridículo.

"No te lo aconsejaría", Fire clavó sus dos zafiros en dirección a Uranus. "Mi hermana no intervendrá una segunda vez, por más buen corazón que tenga no va a volver a humillar a Heart".

"Que bueno porque te repito que no necesito de su maldita protección", mientras Uranus discutía con Fire, Michiru aprovechó el momento para transformarse ella también. Algo le decía que las advertencias de Fire no eran puras fanfarroneadas y que realmente algo malo podía sucederle a Haruka.

¡WORLD SHAKING!

¡DEEP SUBMERGE!

Neptune lanzó su ataque casi al mismo momento que Uranus, no iba a permitir que esta saliera lastimada. Los dos ataques se fundieron en uno. Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Usagi les gritaron que pararan, pero para cuando su voz había alcanzado los oídos de las dos senshis la gran maza de energía se encaminaba hacia Heart, quien permanecía inmóvil.

**¡HEAVENLY 'HOST!**

¡DEAD SCREAM!

¡SILENT WALL!

El ataque de Heart absorbió la gran bola de energía conformada con los dos ataques combinados de Neptune y Uranus, y seguramente las hubiera dejado muy mal heridas de no ser por la intervención de las otras dos outers, quienes se habían transformado a la velocidad de la luz.

Haruka y Michiru yacían inconscientes en el suelo. Seiya, Taiki y Yaten no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Ni siquiera Galaxia habría podido noquear a Uranus y Neptune con un solo ataque.

Usagi, Rei, Minako, Makoto y Ami fueron corriendo a socorrer a Haruka y Michiru. Las cinco chicas trataban desesperadamente de reanimar a las dos outers. Usagi estaba muy afligida, las lágrimas empezaban a escurrirse por su rostro. Seiya se aproximó a Usagi y colocó tiernamente sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la rubia. Las cuatro chicas restantes no tuvieron tiempo de divisar el pequeño gesto amoroso de del joven. Minako se apartó de las chicas, caminó hasta donde estaba el guerrero de cabellos dorados y ojos verdes y encarándolo le dio una cachetazo tan fuerte que resonó por todo el lugar.

"¡Cómo te atreves a llamarte Dios y guardián del amor!¡ Eres la persona fría más fría y descorazonada que he conocido en toda mi vida!", Yaten fue el más impactado por las palabras de Minako. Ella siempre estaba bromeando por todo, era una chica alegra y vivaz.

Heart sólo bajo la mirada, de algún modo se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho, pero su deber como caballero era más importante. Era necesario que las outers conocieran su debilidad para poder progresar.

"Él puede ser muy ardiente cuando se lo propone. No es así hermanita", Fire intentó animar un poco el ambiente.

"Quuee eeesstaaass diiiiciiiennndo", Light preguntó tartamudeando por los nervios.

"Diiiiiiiiggggoo quuuuueee deeeeberrrrííiiiias ccccceeeeerrrrraaaarrr lllaaa ppppuueeerrrtaaa ccconnn llllaaavvvve".

"No te pases de listo conmigo".

"No va a ser necesario que me pase de listo. Sólo estoy esperando que papá se entere. Lo que me voy a reír cuando rostice a Romeo por meterse con su pequeño angelito".

"Si le dices te mato".

"No me vengas con amenazas".

"No es una amenaza es un consejo".

"Pues a mí me sonó como una … ", Fire se detuvo para ver como Heart se retiraba del templo. Light hizo ademán de seguirlo, pero logró contenerse, entendiendo que Heart no quería estar acompañado.

El joven de armadura anaranjada ya había desaparecido cuando Haruka y Michiru comenzaron a abrir los ojos. Aún estaban un tanto aturdidas, pero se pusieron de pie. El ataque había logrado desaparecer su transformación.

Seiya seguía consolando a Usagi, mientras que Taiki y Ami se murmuraban algo, de seguro relativo a la situación. Yaten apresaba a Minako entre sus brazos, por algún motivo el joven de cabellos plateados sabía que la Diosa del Amor no era tan fuerte como aparentaba y temía que terminara quebrándose. Rei y Makoto, por su parte, trataban de ayudar a Haruka y Michiru, a pesar de la negativa de las dos outers, mientras que Pluto y Saturn miraban desde un rincón como ajenas a todo. Una misma pregunta recorría las mentes de todos. ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

**Glosario**

Baka: tarado, idiota

Hai: Sí

Iie: No

Gomen Nasai: Perdón, disculpe

Nani: ¿Qué?

Itai: Ouch

Light Shield: escudo de luz

Heavenly 'Host: es el nombre que se le da a un conjunto de ángeles


	6. ¿Por quién late el corazón?

**Fiel a mi promesa me maté escribiendo estos días para tener este cap terminado a tiempo. Sorry si dejé de lado un poco las relaciones entre los personajes, pero me pareció importante describir un poquito contra qué van a luchar. Prometo que el próximo cap se viene más osado (o sea con citas entre los personajes y todo eso). Me encantaría que me opinaran acerca de las parejas que se están armando, porque aunque yo ya tengo algo pensado todavía no estoy del todo decidida, así que acepto toda clase de sugerencias. Por último, gracias por sus reviews, de verdad ayudan mucho y para complacer a Seiya fan en el próximo cap. voy a incluir citas en japonés (sorry a los que no les gustan). Besos y porfis manden sus reviews y consejos que ayudan mucho.**

_Light no pudo resistir más. Haruka y Michiru estaban muy lastimadas. Ella sabía que el ataque de Heart iba a ser demasiado para las dos sailors, pero ni ella ni Fire esperaban que fuera así._

_Haruka apenas se mantenía en pie y Michiru había caído al suelo y estaba siendo socorrida por Setsuna y Hotaro, quienes se habían destransformado._

"_Deberíamos ayudarlas", Light sugirió a Fire. Sabía que él era el líder de la misión y, a pesar de ser su hermana, no podía contradecir sus decisiones. Ella no era tan irrespetuosa como Heart. Amaba a su hermano y más allá de todo se mantendría al margen si él lo ordenaba. _

"_Sólo por esta vez", Fire observó como el rostro de Light se iluminaba ante la respuesta. De alguna manera su hermanita siempre podía convencerlo. Ella tenía ese efecto en las personas._

_Light se acercó hasta Michiru. Haruka estaba extrañamente calmada. De nuevo fue Yaten el primero en detectar la cálida luz que emanaba desde Light. Taiki dejó la conversación que había estado manteniendo con Ami y se colocó al lado de Yaten. Ambos trataban de descifrar por qué la esencia de la joven les resultaba tan familiar, entonces alguien interrumpió sus cadenas de pensamientos._

"_¿No es hermosa?", la voz de Fire era apenas un susurro en el viento._

"_Nnnnnoooo era … looo que estabamos tra … tra … tando de …", Taiki tartamudeó nervioso tratando de disimular la manera en que los ojos de Yaten recorrían la figura de Light._

"_Aún después de ese poderoso ataque sigue luchando. Es como el mar cuando rompe contra las rocas". Yaten y Taiki se cruzaban miradas, ambos igualmente confundidos. Fire siguió su camino, se detuvo al lado de Light y tiernamente agarró su mano, que se encontraba a punto de tocar a Michiru._

"_Creo que yo me encargaré de esto", Fire le dijo al oído a su hermana._

"_Pero podría ser peligroso. Tú sabes bien que …", Fire colocó dos dedos sobre los carnosos labios de su hermana, cortando así lo que estaba por decir _

"_Es de noche y la luna esta llena. No tienes de que preocuparte", Taiki llegó a escuchar las palabras de Fire, pero no entendió su significado. _

_Light asintió con la cabeza y , obedeciendo la orden de Fire, se encaminó hacia Haruka. _

_Fire desvió sus ojos de los de su hermana y fue entonces que se encontró con la exorbitante mirada de Michiru. La senshi del agua sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, los hermosos zafiros de Fire la estaban llevando a otro espacio. Era como perderse en la inmensidad del mar. Todo lo que le importaba en ese momento era seguir sintiendo la calidez del joven que la sostenía entre sus brazos. Parecía mecida por los brazos de Fire. _

_**¡MOONLIGHT HEALING POWER!** _

_Una cálida luz dorada llenó todo el lugar. Las chicas se quedaron como clavadas al piso. No sabían que hacer. Por un lado temían que sus nuevos aliados no lo fueran del todo, después de la actitud de Heart todas dudaban de las intensiones de los desconocidos, pero por otro lado esa cándida aura que ahora rodeaba a Fire y a Michiru las llenaba de una tranquilidad y una paz, que resultaba difícil creer que algo malo podría surgir de aquel muchacho._

_Cuando la luz se dispersó todos pudieron ver claramente como las heridas de Michiru habían desaparecida por completo, era como si nunca hubieran estado allí. _

_Mientras tanto Light colocó sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de Haruka. La senshi del viento cerró los ojos tratando de disfrutar cada segundo del contacto de la tersas manos de la muchacha sobre su cara. Haruka estaba tan perdida en el aroma de la joven de cabellos plateados que ni siquiera escuchó las palabras que esta estaba pronunciando._

_**¡MOONLIGHT HEALING POWER!**_

_Esta vez la luz que inundaba el templo no era dorada sino plateada. Una vez más todos se encontraron sumidos en la más profunda tranquilidad. Ésta nueva aura estaba llena de amor y esperanza. _

_Seiya y Usagi, que aún se encontraban perdidos uno en el otro, unieron sus labios en el más tierno de los besos. Por suerte para ellos las chicas estaban demasiado pendientes de Fire y Light como para notar la escena. Seiya y Usagi continuaron besándose cada vez con más pación, devorándose con sus bocas. Pero ninguno estaba conforme con eso y pronto las manos de Seiya recorrían la espalda de la rubia, memorizando cada parte de su anatomía mientras depositaba recorría todo su cuello con sus dulces labios. Usagi estaba haciendo prácticamente lo mismo hasta que divisando dos pares de ojos, que ella conocía bastante bien, se detuvo. Su rostro estaba bañado en el carmín del pudor._

_Seiya paró su marcha al ver la expresión en la cara de Usagi, pero no fue hasta que escuchó la familiar risita de Yaten que entendió lo que le había pasado a su Odango._

"_Por un segundo creí que te la ibas a comer", Yaten hubiera continuado con los comentarios de no ser por la mano de Taiki sobre su hombro. No era la mejor situación para descubrir a los amantes, además, después de todo Seiya era su hermanito y, en el fondo, él no deseaba interponerse en la felicidad de su hermano. _

"_No es increíble. Las heridas de Haruka también sanaron", la voz de Minako liberó a Seiya y Usagi de la tarea de darle explicaciones a los dos jóvenes._

"_Hai, hai, que bueno", Usagi apenas estaba recuperando el aliento. Seiya era por lejos más apasionado que Mamoru y sus besos no eran la excepción. _

"_Es una suerte que tanto Light como Fire puedan curar heridas, de lo contrario Seiya estaría en un gran problema", todos se quedaron perplejos ante el comentario de Minako._

"_¿Qué quieres decir con eso?", Seiya preguntó después de un tiempo._

"_Pues es muy sencillo. Cuando Haruka se entere de que se andan besando como dos desaforados no creo que te deje ni un hueso sano", la cara de Usagi no podía estar más roja. Su amiga también los había descubierto in fraganti. Después de todo eso de mantener la relación en secreto no les estaba dando resultado. Yaten estaba delirando de risa, más que nada por la cara de horror de Seiya, quien había caído en cuenta de lo que le iba a pasar una vez que Haruka se enterara de su relación con Odango. Por su parte Taiki era el único que no parecía demasiado interesado en lo estaba pasando._

"_Minako-chan. Yo … este … no es lo que parece"._

"_Ah en serio. Entonces que estabas haciendo con Seiya. Dándose respiración boca a boca el uno al otro"._

"_Iie, iie, estábamos … estábamos"._

"_Usagi-chan soy tu mejor amiga. Creo que me merezco un poco de honestidad. Además, en serio crees que precisamente yo, la hermosa, dulce y talentosa Diosa del amor, sería capaz de juzgarte"._

"_Bueno … no … no creo que tú … ", la rubia fue interrumpida por su amiga._

"_No lo dudes ni por un segundo", Minako se acercó a Usagi y tomó sus manos cariñosamente._

"_Mi misión en esta vida no es sólo protegerte, para mí es más importante verte feliz", Usagi vio como unas pequeñas gotas comenzaban a rodar por las mejillas de Minako , "Usagi-chan desde hace mucho tiempo que no te veo sonreír como antes y me he estado sintiendo realmente mal por no poder ser la amiga que necesitabas", Usagi trató de hablar, pero nuevamente fue interrumpida por la senshi del amor. "Me sentía culpable, porque en el fondo sabía lo que te estaba pasando y no quería reconocerlo. Todas soñamos con el mundo del futuro, ese mundo lleno de felicidad y paz, pero la verdad es que sólo estamos siendo egoístas contigo", Minako respiró profundamente. " Desde ahora quiero que nos prometamos algo. Quiero que ya no hayas secretos entre nosotras .¿Es una promesa?"._

_Usagi se encontraba tan conmovida por las palabras de Minako que sólo atinó a mover su cabeza levemente, asintiendo la proposición de su amiga. _

"_Entonces creo que debemos volver con el grupo", Minako miró a Usagi y luego a Seiya, quien también estaba muy conmovido por lo sucedido. "¿Si es que se pueden aguantar picarones?"._

"_¡Minako-chan!", Usagi ya no podía estar más colorada, o eso creía ella._

"_Y yo que creí que iba a ser la primera en llegar a segunda base"._

"_Minako-chan nosotros no … "._

"_Prometiste nada de secretos. Además, no me vayas a decir ahora que de la noche a la mañana se están besando como dos locos". Yaten y Taiki estaban boquiabiertas. Minako tenía un buen punto ahí. Conociendo a Usagi era poco probable que ese hubiera sido su primer beso con Seiya. Los dos voltearon hacia su hermano, sólo para ver que su rostro estaba aún más rojo que el de Usagi._

"_Bueno la verdad es que nosotros … nosotros … bueno nosotros …"._

"_Nosbesamosenlaterrazadelcolegioyahoraestamosdenoviosensecreto", Seiya contestó por Usagi, pero lo hizo tan rápido que fue imposible entender sus palabras. _

"_¿Nani?", Minako, Yaten y Taiki preguntaron a la vez._

"_Lo que Seiya quiso decir es que nosotros nos besamos en la terraza del colegio y ahora estamos de novios en secreto", Usagi aclaró para los tres interesados._

"_¿Honto?", Minako y Yaten no salían de la sorpresa. Taiki se lo había tomado con más calma._

"_Quiero todos los detalles"._

"_Minako-chan. Tú si que eres imposible", todos miraron a la senshi del amor con una gota en la cara (estilo anime)._

"_Es mejor que vayamos con los demás", Taiki sugirió tratando de volver al tema que los había reunido ahí._

"_Si es lo mejor. Ya me estoy asqueando de pensar lo que estos dos estuvieron haciendo durante el día"._

"_Sólo estas celoso porque __tú_ no tiene novia".

"Seiya-baka. Yo no necesito tener una novia".

"Tienes razón hermanito, probablemente sea lo mejor. Imagínate …", Seiya sonrió mientras miraba a Yaten, " si ahora eres insoportable, no te me quiero imaginar enamorado".

"Te voy a matar", Yaten se lanzó hacia Seiya, pero fue detenido por Taiki.

"No es el momento para sus chiquilinadas".

"Está bien Taiki. Voy a esperar hasta llegar al departamento, y ahí si que te las vas a ver negras", Taiki soltó a Yaten.

"Sí tú lo dices hermanito", Seiya tomó la mano de Usagi y se dirigió hacia el resto de las sailors sonriendo de par en par. Yaten, Minako y Taiki los seguían de cerca.

**Departamento de Mamoru**

Desde que había regresado del colegio Mamoru estaba simplemente desesperanzado. Todo por lo que había peleado estaba desapareciendo.

Se acomodó en el sillón del living y trató de adelantar las pilas de trabajos. Fue inútil. En su mente sólo se reflejaba una imagen. La imagen de una hermosa muchacha de cabellos dorados y ojos celestes. ¿Cuando te perdí Usako? Se repetía una y otra vez mientras observaba el retrato que tenía de la joven.

Esa mañana los ojos de Usagi habían brillado con esa chispa que habían perdido desde la partida del ladrón. Sí, porque ese muchacho de zafiros profundos y cabellos largo era un ladrón, un miserable ladrón que se había robado el corazón de su princesa.

Mamoru encendió la radio, tratando de alivianar un poco la pesadez que sentía en su pecho. Quería borrar de su mente la sonrisa de Seiya, la alegría de Usagi, esas miradas de amor que se dedicaban cuando pensaban que nadie los estaba mirando.

_Mirándote a los ojos, juraría_

_Que tienes algo nuevo que contarme_

_Empieza ya mujer, no tengas miedo_

_Quizá para mañana sea tarde_

_Quizá para mañana sea tarde._

Mamoru había escuchado esa canción antes, pero nunca le había prestado mucha atención a la letra. Era increíble como reflejaba sus sentimientos. Recordó cómo había reaccionado Usagi cuando él le devolvió su pequeño diario. La expresión triste y melancólica de su rostro había cambiado por una de completa felicidad y alivio. Tan sólo un recuerdo de Seiya valía más que todos sus abrazos y besos.

_¿Y como es él?__¿En que lugar se enamoro de ti?_

_¿De dónde es?¿A que dedica el tiempo libre?_

_Pregúntale,¿por qué ha robado un trozo de mi vida?_

_Es un ladrón que me ha robado todo._

Esas mismas preguntas rondaron por su cabeza al leer las cartas que Usagi le había dedicado. Con cada frase de amor, con cada confesión callada en las palabras de su princesa, él se había preguntado eso mismo.¿Quién era el hombre que le había arrebato lo más preciado de su vida? ¿Quién tenía la culpa del desamor de Usagi?

_Arréglate mujer, se te hace tarde_

_Y llévate el paraguas por si llueve_

_Él te estará esperando para amarte_

_Y yo estaré celoso de perderte._

Mamoru siguió escuchando la letra de la canción. Respirando cada palabra, aspirando cada estrofa, como si con eso pudiera encontrar la respuesta a sus preguntas y entonces una palabra surgió entre la música que llenaba el departamento. Mujer. Sí, Usagi ya no era una niña. Su princesa ya no era esa muchachita torpe y despistada que necesitaba siempre de los demás. Ya no era esa chiquilla que lloraba por todo y tenía miedo de quedarse sola. Usagi … su Usako era toda una mujer y quería más. No buscaba comprensión en sus brazos sino amor en los brazos de otro, no pedía afecto sino señales de cariño.

Él nunca tuvo que luchar por el amor de Usagi y ahora lo había perdido sin siquiera notarlo, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Mamoru apagó la radio, ya no podía escuchar esas frases lúgubres y llenas de tristeza. Se había dado cuenta de que amaba a Usako más de lo que imaginaba y había comprendido que ella ya no era suya.

Los celos lo invadieron de pronto. Toda su visión se volvió borrosa y sus manos temblaban con frenesí. No podía soportar pensar que Seiya la tendría entre sus brazos, que él sería el único en desentrañar el secreto de su piel. Jamás volvería a sentir el calor de los besos de Usagi, jamás volvería a beber la miel de sus labios, ni se perdería en la ternura de sus ojos.

"¡Iie!, ¡iie!, ¡iie! Voy a pelear por ella. No pudo dejarme vencer tan fácil. Todavía hay esperanza", la voz de Mamoru estaba llena de seguridad y dedición. Iba a ganar de nuevo el corazón de su princesa.

**De vuelta en el Templo Hikawa**

Estaban a unos pocos pasos de los demás, así que pronto Seiya tuvo que soltar a su Odango, después de todo su romance todavía era un secreto.

Michiru y Haruka estaban completamente recuperadas, así que las chicas volvieron a bombardear a los dos intrusos con preguntas.

"Todavía tienen que explicarnos cómo vamos a alcanzar esa última transformación de la que nos hablaron y cómo vamos a destruir a las semillas malignas", la voz de Rei era fuerte y decidida. Si iban a tener luchar con el Chaos de nuevo mejor estar preparadas.

"Y que me dices de esos generales de Chaos.¿ Qué vamos a hacer con ellos?".

"Makoto-chan creo que el plan es ir destruyendo las semillas del mal mientras despertamos nuestras últimas transformaciones y después atacar a los generales del Chaos".

"Ami Mizuno. Aún me sigues sorprendiendo", la expresión de Fire era de puro deleite. La guardiana de Mercurio era más inteligente de lo que él conocía. "Ese es precisamente nuestro plan".

"Aunque aún no nos han dicho cómo destruir a las semillas del mal, sin mencionar el hecho de que no tenemos ni la mínima idea de cómo encontrarlas", Taiki estaba dispuesto a descubrir quienes eran estos sujetos, pero por ahora era mejor concentrarse en el enemigo y en el plan de ataque.

"Creo que lo mejor sería revelar nuestras identidades. Eso aclarará un poco las cosas", Crystal comentó con la mirada cabizbaja. El nuevo interés de Fire por Michiru no le agradaba para nada. En el momento en que vio como él abrazaba a la senshi del agua con tanta ternura sintió que su mundo se desmoronaba.

Fire suspiró profundamente. No tenía planeado revelar sus identidades tan pronto, pero parecía lo más razonable, además, de todos modos, tarde o temprano lo hubieran descubierto. Sólo rogaba que el futuro no cambiara por sus acciones.

"De acuerdo", Fire le hizo un gesto a Light y esta comprendió que era hora de la verdad. Los tres guerreros se destransformaron frente a todas las sailors.

"No puede ser", Rei fue la primera en reaccionar. "Fire Knight es … es …".

"Seiko Kute", Seiya terminó por ella.

"Sailor Crystal … Sailor Light", dijeron Makoto y Ami.

"Son Aquaria y Selene Kute", terminaron Minako y Yaten.

"Eso quiere decir que", las palabras de Usagi fueron completadas por Taiki.

"Heart Knight debe ser Eros kute".

"¿Honto?".

"Odango no era eso lo que ibas a decir", preguntó Seiya

"Iie. Yo iba a decir que ahora de seguro conseguimos entradas gratis para el recital de New Destiny". Todos la miraron con una gota en la cabeza. No podía ser tan despistada, ¿o si?.

"Si que eres graciosa Odango", en ese momento Haruka despertó del trance.

"Pero quien te crees que eres".

"Para tu información soy Seiko Kute".

"Así que eres el vocalista de New Destiny", la dulce voz de Michiru cautivó una vez más a Seiko, para la desgracia de la otra joven de cabellos azules que se encontraba presente.

"Y tú sirenita eres Kaiou Michiru la violinista. Soy un gran admirador ", Seiko extendió su mano a modo de saludo, pero su mano fue interceptada por Haruka.

"Tenou Haruka", la senshi del viento apretó la mano del joven lo más fuerte que pudo, pero sólo logró que este mostrara su típica sonrisa picaresca. El chico en verdad era fuerte.

"Ahora que ya se han presentado. Nos harían el favor de ir al grano".

"Rei-chan no tienes porque ser tan descortés", la senshi del fuego miró a Usagi con una mezcla de culpa, envidia y duda en sus ojos. Rei sabía que su deber era proteger a la princesa de la Luna, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil dejar de lado sus sentimientos por Seiya. Estaba harta de tener que rescatar a Usagi cada vez que aparecía un nuevo enemigo y para qué. Ella terminaba quedándose no sólo con el amor de su vida sino que además jugaba con el corazón de Seiya como si fuera un mero entretenimiento. Ya no podía más, quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que estaba cansada, que quería más que esa vida de sailor.

"No te preocupes por eso. Todos estamos nerviosos", Selene dijo tratando de calmar un poco el ambiente.

"Es mejor que explique las cosas de una vez", Seiko se apartó de Haruka y Michiru. "Nuestra gira mundial no es una mera fachada para ocultar nuestras identidades. Como los Three Lights nosotros enviamos mensajes a través de nuestras canciones. De esa manera es que podemos localizar a las semillas malignas".

"Eso quiere decir que nosotros también podemos localizarlas, ¿no es así?".

"Efectivamente Seiya-san".

"Genial ahora que tenemos a los Three Lights y a New Destiny para localizarlas, destruirlas va a ser pan comido", todas las chicas voltearon hacia donde estaba una Minako muy sonriente.

"Me temo que no es tan fácil".

"¿Qué quieres decir Setsuna-san?", Makoto miró a la senshi del tiempo buscando una respuesta.

"Lo que Setsuna-san trata de decir es que sin sus últimas transformaciones no les será posibles neutralizar el poder de las semillas malignas", las chicas estaban sumamente decepcionadas por ese último comentario, sin embargo, Seiko aún no había terminado. "Igualmente, aún con sus últimas transformaciones sólo hay dos personas, además de mi hermana y yo, que tienen el poder para destruir a las semillas malignas".

"¿Dijiste que dos personas?".

"Hai".

"Eso si que es extraño", la expresión en la cara de Ami era casi idéntica a la que tenía Taiki. Ambos se estaban preguntando lo mismo.

"Supuse que Usagi-chan tendría el poder necesario para combatir a las semillas malignas, pero no me imaginé que hubiera alguien más", Taiki estaba haciéndose las mismas conjeturas. Él también había deducido que la princesa de la Luna tenía una luz lo suficientemente poderosa para vencer al enemigo, después de todo, ella había derrotado a Galaxia. Pero quien era la otra persona. Entonces un pensamiento pasó por su mente. Su princesa también podía curar a los zombis igual que lo hacía Sailor Moon. ¿Sería ella la otra luz que lucharía en esta batalla?

"¿Podrían decirnos quién es esa persona?".

"Lo lamento Taiki-san, pero no nos es posible revelarte la identidad de esa persona", Selene contestó apenada por no poder darle al chico la respuesta que estaba esperando.

"¿Doshite?".

"Haruka-san si lo hacemos estaríamos cambiando el futuro".

"Entonces ,¿Qué se supone que hagamos?", la actitud de la senshi del fuego no dejó de ser percibida por sus amigas. "No podemos luchar hasta que no consigamos nuestras transformaciones y no sabemos cómo conseguirlas".

"Rei-chan tiene razón", Makoto no estaba dispuesta a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

"Es por eso que hemos venido hasta aquí. Nosotros los ayudaremos a obtener su última transformación", los ojos de todas se llenaron de esperanza, hasta Haruka parecía contenta con la noticia.

"Y ¿cómo van a hacer eso?", esta vez era Yaten el que indagaba a Selene, aunque Aquaria se dispuso a contestar su pregunta.

"Para alcanzar su última transformación deberán entrar en contacto con su semilla estelar", ante la explicación todos tenía cara de no haber entendido nada de lo que Aquaria había dicho, así que Selene continuó con la explicación. "Su semilla estelar brilla de acuerdo a sus sentimientos porque representa a su corazón. Cada semilla estelar protege a algo o a alguien que es muy especial para su portador. Para despertar el poder de su semilla deberán descubrir que es lo más importante que hay en su vida, es decir, aquello que su corazón desea proteger".

"Eso es muy sencillo. Todas protegemos a Koneko-chan".

"Estas segura de que ella es la persona que tu corazón verdaderamente desea proteger, ¿o es tu deber como sailor protegerla?", Seiko parecía muy serio al decir esas palabras.

"¡Qué estas diciendo! Nuestro deber es proteger a nuestra princesa. Eso es lo que anhelan nuestros corazones", Haruka se veía muy segura al responder, pero esa seguridad no estaba plasmada en el rostro de todas las chicas.

"Se que nuestro deber como sailors es proteger a Usagi-chan, pero no creo que ella sea la persona que mi corazón desea proteger", todas se sorprendieron al ver que era Rei y no Minako la que estaba hablando, pues era raro que la senshi del fuego dejara escapar sus sentimientos.

"Yo tampoco creo que sea lo que mi corazón más desea proteger", esta vez era Makoto la que estaba dejando hablar a su corazón. "Usagi-chan es muy importante para mí. Ella fue amable y buena conmigo desde el primer momento y luego pasamos tantas cosas juntas que llegamos a ser muy buenas amigas. Se que ella ocupa un lugar muy especial en mi corazón, pero no creo que sea lo que mi corazón más desea proteger". Otra vez las chicas estaban boquiabiertas.

"Supongo que es mi turno", dijo Minako en un tono un tanto burlón. "No creo que sea necesario recalcar cuando aprecio a Usagi-chan. Desde que nos conocimos supe que seríamos las mejores amigas y ,sin embargo, sé que muy adentro mió hay cosas por descubrir, sentimientos que no entiendo del todo. Estoy segura de que voy a proteger a Usagi-chan con mi vida si es necesario, pero de igual forma estoy segura de que mi corazón quiere más".

"Yo … bueno yo …", Ami sabía qué era lo que tenía que decir, pero no sabía cómo decirlo. "Tampoco estoy segura de lo que mi corazón quiere".

"No te preocupes Tsukino. De seguro que eres la persona más importante para _tu noviecito_", ante el comentario Yaten recibió un codazo propinado por el Seiya. Codazo que fue interpretados por todas las chicas, exceptuando a Minako, como un gesto de celos de Seiya hacia Mamoru.

"Seiya-san, Taiki-san, Yaten-san ustedes tendrán que superar un obstáculo con el que no cuentan las sailors de la Tierra", Selene se dirigió a los muchachos con un tono muy serio. "Deberán unirse con sus contrapartes femeninas para averiguar qué o a quién protege su corazón".

"Eso quiere decir que nosotros también tenemos una nueva transformación", Taiki estaba realmente asombrado, ni se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de que los guerreros hablaban también sobre ellos.

"Hai".

Ante la respuesta los tres jóvenes se miraron desconcertados. De por sí era muy complicado unirse con sus contrapartes. Eran distintos en muchos aspectos y para colmo de los males, tenían que encontrar eso especial que haría brillar al máximo a su semilla estelar.

"Mientras tanto, sería de gran ayuda que enviaran mensajes con nosotros, de esa manera, nuestra tarea será más sencilla", Seiko dijo refiriéndose a los Three Lights.

"¿Y nosotras? ¿O acaso esperan que nos quedemos sentadas sin hacer nada?", la paciencia de Haruka había alcanzado el límite de su capacidad.

"En unos días prepararemos un viaje de entrenamiento, pero por el momento sería bueno que vayan reflexionando acerca de lo que verdaderamente desean sus corazones", Haruka no estaba muy convencida con la respuesta de Seiko, pero tampoco podía hacer mucho para cambiarla, además la actitud de Setsuna y Hotaru la tenía preocupada. ¿Qué estaban escondiendo las otras dos outers?.

"A encontrar lo que quiere nuestro corazón", el entusiasmo de Minako dejó a todos pasmados.

"Yo, la Diosa del Amor y la Belleza Minako Aino, no me rendiré hasta hallar lo que mi corazón más desea".

"Yo tampoco me rendiré Minako-chan", los brillantes ojos de Usagi emanaban toda la esperanza que había en su alma y todo el amor que se encontraba en su corazón.

Todas las sailors intercambiaban miradas. Dentro de todas corría el mismo sentimiento y la misma consigna. _Descubrir por quien late el corazón_.

**Glosario**

¿Doshite?: ¿Por qué?

La canción Y como es él , que aparece en la parte de Mamoru, es de José Luís Perales.

Moonlight Healing Power: poder de curación de la luz de la luna.


	7. Corazones en conflicto

**Holis a todos. Me disculpo sinceramente por haber tardado tanto en subir este cap., pero tuve problemas en casa y recién me pude a poner a escribir ayer. No me maten por este cap. No es lo que prometí, pero intenté darles subir algo antes de irme de vacaciones. Bueno la cosa es que durante dos semanas no voy a subir nada (buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. En el depto de la costa no hay compu) así que para compensar cuando llegue voy a tener los caps 8 y 9 muy seguidos y llenos de todas las cosas que prometí para el esta aclaración me despido hasta dentro de dos semanitas. Les deseos a todos felices fiestas y un prospero año nuevo y como siempre les agradezco por sus reviews (sigan mandándolas pq me ponen muy feliz y me ayudan muchos sus sugerencias). Bechos y miles de abrazos**

**Seiya fan: Gracias por tu mensaje. Yo también te deseo felices fiestas y claro que me podes llamar amiga (^_^). Gracias por todo tu apoyo y muchos bechos y abachos **

**Athenn: Gracias por tu review. Me pone muy feliz que te guste el fic. Con respecto a tu petición, en los caps 8 y 9 va a ver más acción entre las parejas del fic (o sea, Mina/Yaten, Seiya/Usa y Ami/Taiki). **

**Srita. Rossy Kou Ouiji y Mizuki-chan24 : Gracias por apoyar este fin desde el principio y seguir mandando sus lindas reviews (son unos amores). Y gracias especialmente a Mizuki-chan24 por recomendarme a Ouran KouKou host CLub (es re-lindo el anime y espero poder empezar un oneshot con alguna de los personajes de la serie). Felices fiestas a las dos y espero que suban nuevos caps de sus fics q están re-buenos. **

**Departamento de New Destiny**

"Estoy muerto", Seiko atinó a desplomarse sobre el sillón del living. La sesión de preguntas por parte de las sailors lo habían dejado realmente agotado.

"Son más perspicaces de lo que habíamos previsto", Aquaria se había sentado en otro de los espaciosos sillones que se encontraban en la habitación.

"Eso era de esperarse. Lo que me preocupa es que Uranus y Neptune se puedan llegar a entrometer en nuestros planes", la voz de Seiko era fuerte y decidida. Era un líder innato a pesar de su corta edad.

"Si tomamos cartas en el asunto es posible que el futuro cambie", Aquaria estaba terminando de transcribir algunas anotaciones mentales que había estado haciendo durante todo el encuentro con las sailors.

Seiko se frotó la frente con su mano, tratando de aliviar el dolor de cabeza que lo venía molestando desde hacía rato.

"¿Qué piensas de todo esto?", la pregunta estaba dirigida a su hermana, quien no había opinado sobre el tema en lo absoluto ni parecía muy interesada en hacerlo.

"¿Nani?", Selene parpadeó sin saber en donde se encontraba con exactitud. Sus ojos que hasta ese instante parecían nublados tomaron el brillo habitual que los caracterizaban, pero aún así Seiko pudo notar que su hermana estaba peleando una batalla interna.

"¿Daijobu ka?".

"Daijobu", la joven de zafiros azules permaneció sumida en el más profundo de los silencios hasta que su corazón ya no pudo ganarle a su mente. La muchacha de cabellos plateados caminó hasta su hermano y regalándole una de sus tiernas sonrisas hizo ademán de retirarse. Seiko observó atentamente como los bellos luceros de su hermana se tornaban más cristalinos, y con sólo eso puedo entender cual era el mal que la aquejaba.

**Casa de Minako**

"¡Mina-chan! ¡Ya te dije que no pasó así!", una ruborizada Usagi trataba de explicar a su muy entrometida amiga los detalles de su encuentro con Seiya en la azotea del colegio.

"Es que tu versión no me cierra", Minako no estaba dispuesta a recibir una versión retocada de la historia.

"¿Pero qué parte no te cierra?", ambas estaban sentadas en la cama de Minako comiendo helado, por suerte para ellas, Artemis y Luna se habían ido a hablar con las outers, en parte porque no confiaban en Usagi y Minako para relatar la reunión.

"Para empezar tardaron mucho tiempo en regresar al aula y estabas mmmmmuuuuuuuuuuyyyy colorada cuando bajaste", Minako se levantó de la cama dando un pequeño saltito y comenzó a recorrer su mentón con sus dedos como si estuviera tratando de descifrar un rompecabezas.

"Ahora que lo pienso … la camisa de Seiya estaba bastante desarreglada cuando volvió al aula", el rostro de Usagi no podía estar más rojo. La princesa de la Luna trataba con todas sus fuerzas de disimular el rubor en sus mejillas. El hecho de que sus manos temblaban descontroladamente, no estaba ayudando para nada.

"Ja ..ja ..ja … ¿ppperrro quuuee essstaasss traaatando de iiinnsssiinuaarr?".

"¡Ah no te lo puedo creer!", los ojos de Minako parecían estar tirándoles dagas a su amiga. La senshi del amor apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de Usagi y comenzó a agitarla con ganas.

"¡Itai! ¡Mina-chan! ¿Qué estas haciendo?".

"No puede ser que lo hayas hecho antes que yo. ¡Eso es imperdonable!", Minako estaba brindándole a Usagi su mejor actuación. Ella sabía muy bien que su amiga no sería capaz de entregarse a un hombre tan fácilmente, después de todo, Usagi recién había reconocido sus sentimientos por Seiya.

"Mina-chan si a ti no te gusta Seiya". Usagi, quien no había entendido del todo lo que Minako estaba sugiriendo, trataba desesperadamente de librarse del agarre de su amiga.

"Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa no puede ser que tu ya hayas …", Minako no llegó a terminar la frase porque fue aventada hacia el suelo por Usagi.

"¿Us..agi-chan?", Minako aterrizó en el suelo con tanta fuerza que pensó que algún hueso se le había roto.

"¿Sou ka?", Minako no tenía ni idea de lo que Usagi trataba de decir con esas palabras. "Te gusta Seiya. A todas les gusta. No eres mi amiga, sólo trataste de acercarte para poder quitármelo".

"Usagi-chan", eso era lo último que la alocada cabeza de Minako se hubiera imaginado que su amiga podía estar pensando.

"¡Confiesa Minako!". Era como si otra persona le estuviese gritando. La senshi del amor nunca había visto a Usagi de esa manera. La princesa de la Luna se puso de pie, contemplando la figura de Minako en el suelo.

"Usagi-chan no es lo que tu crees", Minako trató ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas no se lo permitían, era como si estuviera siendo jalada hacia el piso.

"Déjame explicarte … Yo", la presión en el cuerpo de Minako era cada vez mayor y estaba encontrando dificultosa la tarea de hablar.

"¡Urusai! ¡No quiero escucharte!¡Eres una traidora! Sólo quieres separarme de él. Todos quieren separarme de él", la expresión en la cara de Usagi comenzaba a asustar a Minako. Los ojos de Usagi que siempre estaban tan llenos de vida y amor por los demás, ahora se encontraban vacíos de sentimientos. Fue entonces cuando Minako notó la luz plateada que emanaba de la princesa de la Luna. Era como un alo muy tenue que rodeaba toda su figura, envolviéndola casi por completo.

"¿Por qué quieren separarme de él?¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz? Ya no quiero que me digan lo que tengo que hacer. Yo … yo … no quiero … yo … tengo ... que…", las manos de Usagi estaban a ambos lados de su cabeza. De repente la princesa de la Luna cayó al suelo inconciente. Cualquiera que hubiese sido la fuerza que sujetaba a Minako se desvaneció y la senshi del amor se apresuró a socorrer a su amiga.

**Departamento de los Three Lights**

"Así que alguien se estuvo divirtiendo esta mañana en la escuela", Yaten todavía no había podido vengarse del ataque que le habían propinado Seiya y Seiko, así que pensó que avergonzar a su hermanito un rato no era una mala retribución.

"¿Acaso estas celoso hermanito? Después de todo Aino no parecía muy interesada en estar a tu lado, es más, creo que ni siquiera te habló durante clases", Seiya se acercó a Yaten con una de sus muy conocidas sonrisitas burlonas. "Me parece a mí o el gran rompecorazones Yaten Kou esta perdiendo su toque".

"Pero que estas diciendo. Yo sigo igual de encantador y hermoso que siempre. Puedo tener a quien quiera cuando quiera", Yaten respondió no tan seguro de lo que estaba afirmando. Era cierto que Minako no le había hablado en todo el día, y lo peor era que tenía que reconocer que extrañaba su dulce voz y sus ojos grandes y llenos de chispa. ¿Pero que estaba pensando? Minako siempre había sido una molestia. Debería estar dándole gracias al cielo por no tener que soportar sus patéticos acercamientos. Pero por algún motivo estaba triste con su nueva situación.

"Si tu lo dices", Seiya se encaminó hacia su cuarto, pero al llegar a la puerta paró en seco. " Aunque tomar más leche no te vendría para nada mal".

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver?".

"¿No pensaste que por ahí a Aino le gustan más altos?", Seiya se apresuró a meterse en su habitación cerrando la puerta con llave. Una vez adentro se desplomó en el suelo delirando de la risa.

**Casa de Haruka y Michiru**

"No puedo creer que tengamos que estar como tontas esperando instrucciones", el puño de Haruka arremetía por enésima vez consecutiva contra una de las paredes del living de la casa.

"Es necesario obedecer las ordenes que nos fueron dadas", Setsuna estaba más tranquila que las otras guardianas, sin embargo, en su rostro estaba presente una mezcla de melancolía y resignación de la que ni Haruka ni Michiru comprendían el origen.

"Sigo sin entender por qué no podemos hacer algo", Haruka seguía tan terca como de costumbre. "Además hablas de los intrusos como si fueran nuestros príncipes. Nosotras no tenemos porque obedecerles a esos extraños".

"Son demasiado poderosos para intentar desobedecerlos", la voz de Michiru era tan sutil como un suspiro, pero sorprendentemente, todas en la habitación llegaron a escucharla.

"¡Michiru-chan! Tú nunca te habías rendido antes", Haruka abandonó la tarea de azotar con sus nudillos a la pared.

"No me estoy rindiendo. Es sólo que …", Michiru aún no había logrado poner sus pensamientos en orden. Todavía podía sentir los brazos de Seiko alrededor de su cuerpo … su cálido aroma envolviendo todos sus sentidos … esos profundos océanos que adornaban su rostro … Michiru nunca había tenido ojos para nadie que no fuera Haruka, pero ese joven con esos zafiros azules y esa sonrisa melodiosa … ¿Qué le estaba pasando?.

"¿Es sólo qué que?", Haruka ya estaba flameando de ira. Su Michiru había estado muy extraña desde que habían dejado el templo, y la senshi del viento sabía que un cierto intruso de ojos azules era el causante de la confusión en la mente de amante. Michiru se dio cuenta de inmediato de la actitud de Haruka, pero no hizo demasiado para calmarla. Por primera vez en muchos años la mente de la senshi de las profundidades marinas no estaba centrada en su compañera o en sus obligaciones como guardiana.

"¡No tienes por que gritarme!", Michiru no estaba del todo molesta con Haruka. Ella más que nadie podía comprender los sentimientos que pasaban por el corazón de su amante. Tan solo era una excusa. Sí, una simple excusa. Michiru quería un pretexto. Algo que le permitiera salir corriendo de la mansión en la que ahora se sentía prisionera.

"¡Por qué no admites que te gusta! Le estabas coqueteando ávidamente. Todos se dieron cuenta de las miradas que … ", el cachetazo no fue para nada sutil y dejó pasmadas tanto a Setsuna como a Hotaru. La mejilla de Haruka estaba al rojo vivo, pero eso no le importaba a la senshi. Michiru retrocedió unos pasos tratando de desviar su mirada a algún rincón de la habitación. Luego de un largo minuto en silencio, observó que su violín se encontraba en una esquina del cuarto. Se había olvidado de guardarlo.

La joven de cabellos azules se acercó al instrumento, lo tomo entre sus pequeñas y delicadas manos y se dirigió hacia la puerta, sin voltear ni siquiera para ver como atrás suyo el viento lloraba.

**Casa de Minako**

"¡Usagi-chan! ¡Por favor reacciona!¡Usagi-chan!". _Ayyyy ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? Y justo en este momento. Artemis ¿por qué tenías que irte precisamente hoy? ¡Gato inservible!, nunca está cuando se lo necesita. Además los padres de Usagi no estan en casa. ¿Qué voy a hacer?,¿ qué voy a hacer? Vamos Minako. Algo se te tiene que ocurrir. En ese momento una idea surgió en la cabeza de la jovén de cabellos rubios. ¡Ami!._

"¡Ami de seguro sabrá que hacer!", Minako tomó el teléfono y marcó de memoria los dígitos del número telefónico de su amiga.

"Mushi, mushi", la voz de Ami se escuchaba fuerte y clara a pesar de la hora.

"Ami-chan gracias a Dios que estas despierta", los jadeos de Minako llamaron de inmediato la atención de Ami. Por el tono de su amiga, Ami pudo deducir rápidamente que algo andaba mal.

"¿Doshita no?".

"Es Usagi-chan … Usagi-chan se desmayó … bueno, creo que se desmayó porque parece inconciente, pero no se si es sólo eso … Ami no se que hacer, Usagi no reacciona y …".

"No te preocupes en seguida voy para allá", Ami ni llegó a escuchar la réplica de Minako. En menos de un minuto ya estaba de camino a la casa de su amiga.

**Departamento de los Three Lights **

"Chibi-chibi", la pequeña de ojos grandes y redondos se abalanzó contra un muy confundido Seiya quien, casi instintivamente, abrió sus brazos para alzar a la pequeña.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?", la voz de Seiya era suave y acogedora. Chibi-chibi se acomodó entre los brazos del muchacho, reposando su cabeza en el hombro de Seiya, mientras sus diminutas manitos se aferraban a su camisa. Seiya comenzó a frotar la espalda de la niña, que poco a poco comenzó a cerrar esos dos luceros rosas que adornaban su carita.

"Se ve que te extraño mucho", Seiya no había notaba la presencia de la princesa hasta que su voz se abrió paso por la habitación.

"Kakyuu-hime. No sabía que estaba aquí. Disculpe si .. ".

"Fighter este es tu cuarto, no tienes por que disculparte. Soy yo la que entró sin pedir permiso". A Seiya no le pasó de largo el hecho de que Kakyuu se dirigía hacia él como Fighter y no con el nombre que utilizaba cuando estaba en su forma masculina.

"Galaxia fue la que me confió a la luz de la esperanza", Kakyuu se aproximó hacia donde estaba Seiya.

"¿Pero cómo es posible eso? Chibi-chibi es la semilla estelar de Galaxia, sin ella Galaxia va a morir", la expresión de preocupación en el rostro del joven asombró a la princesa de las flores doradas. Galaxia había destruido su planeta sin siquiera inmutarse, había matado a millones de personas, y aunque ella no fuera la culpable de esos horribles actos porque era Chaos quien la controlaba, Kakyuu no podía creer que su estrella estuviera preocupada por el bienestar de la senshi más poderosa del Universo.

"Galaxia es muy fuerte. A pesar de que sus poderes fueron muy debilitados en la última batalla, ella logró separar su semilla estelar de su cuerpo como ya lo había hecho anteriormente", los ojos de Seiya se llenaron de un brillo encantador. Era como si toda la alegría del mundo cupiera en sus dos zafiros azules. Kakyuu desvió su mirada de la del joven, tratando de recobrar un poco de compostura.

"También me entregó la espada sagrada", Kakyuu comentó mientras trataba de esquivar la figura de Seiya.

"¿Pero si Chibi-chibi es la espada sagrada?", la princesa de la flores doradas se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. "Yo estaba allí, cuando la luz de la esperanza se transformó en la espada sagrada. Y cuando Galaxia la rompió, esta volvió a ser Chibi-chibi". Kakyuu meditó por un rato. Ella no había presenciado la batalla entre la princesa de la Luna y Galaxia, así que no conocía los datos que Seiya le estaba aportando.

"Dime Fighter. ¿Viste a Sailor Galaxia sostener una espada mientras luchaba con la princesa de la Luna?".

"Hai", Seiya contestó sin entender muy bien a donde quería llegar su princesa.

"De casualidad te acuerdas cómo era esa espada", Kakyuu aún continuaba posando su mirada en todo aquello que no fuera el muchacho de cabello largo.

"Hai. Era grande y negra", Seiya no sabía muy bien como describir la espada, después de todo, en ese momento sólo le importaba el bienestar de su Odango. Trató de visualizar el enfrentamiento con la esperanza de recordar algún detalle que le fuera útil a su princesa. Fue entonces que se percató de algo importante.

"La espada de Galaxia era muy parecida a la de Odango. Yo diría que eran idénticas. La única diferencia era el color". Kakyuu se estremeció al escuchar el apodo que Seiya utilizaba para referirse a la princesa de la Luna. El recuerdo de Fighter susurrando ese mismo apodo resurgía para atormentarla. Pero Kakyuu se había propuesto superar ese recuerdo, así que tomando todas sus fuerzas, se dispuso a seguir con la explicación.

"La espada de Sailor Galaxia era la verdadera espada sagrada", los ojos de Seiya se abrieron de par en par al escuchar la afirmación de su princesa. "La luz de la esperanza se transformó en espada para ayudar a Sailor Moon, pero la espada legendaria, la espada que encerró al Chaos dentro del cuerpo de Sailor Galaxia, esa espada era la espada negra".

"Eso quiere decir que tenemos un arma muy poderosa en nuestras manos. ¿No es así Kakyuu-hime?".

"Hai. En efecto muy poderosa, pero también muy peligrosa", Kakyuu conocía demasiado bien cual había sido el destino de Galaxia por usar la espada como para confiarse.

Seiya observó como su princesa meditaba en silencio. Chibi-chibi se había quedado profundamente dormida en sus brazos. Estaba tan acurrucada al pecho de Seiya que parecía más un bebé que una niña pequeña. Seiya muy suavemente la depositó sobre su cama, arropándola con las sábanas. Luego,

se recostó a su lado y comenzó a frotar las rozagantes mejillas de la pequeña como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Kakyuu no pudo resistir sentirse conmovida por la escena, sin embargo, fue esa misma escena la que le confirmó lo que tenía que hacer.

**Departamento de New Destiny**

"Veo que seguiste el consejo de tu hermano", la voz no era más que un lamento en la oscuridad de la habitación. Las cortinas del gran ventanal, que adornaba la habitación, estaban completamente abiertas. La luz de la luna llena ayudaba a delinear la silueta del joven, esfumando sus rasgos con matices de luces y sombras. Selene se aproximó a Eros sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Cuando su cuerpos estaban a unos pocos centímetros de la inminente colisión, la joven de cabellos plateados extendió sus brazos, envolviendo al dios del amor en su cálido abrazo. Eros se encontraba de espaldas a Selene, pero aún así ella pudo sentir como el corazón del joven latía con más fuerza. Las manos de la muchacha comenzaron a frotar el pecho del joven de cabellos dorados. Selene se volcó aún más sobre Eros. La muchacha de cabellos plateados apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del joven, este respondió a sus carisias depositando sus manos sobre las de ella.

"Me tenías muy preocupada", la voz dulce de Selene no se comparaban con el dulzor de sus labios, por lo que Eros volteó para capturarlos con los suyos. La muchacha de cabellos plateados cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar completamente por la calidez del gesto. Eros comenzó a lamer los labios de Selene hasta que estos se partieron. La lengua del joven recorría todas las callejuelas de la boca de Selene. Eros parecía no obtener nunca de ella. La quería toda. Sus besos eran cada vez más voraces y hambrientos. Pero lo que más sorprendía a la muchacha eran que sus propios besos también se estaban volviendo más apasionados y demandantes. Ella lo deseaba de igual manera. Continuaron devorándose hasta que la falta de aire no los dejó seguir, entonces, separaron sus bocas. Eros fue el primero en recuperar el aliento y sin perder ni un segundo se dedicó a recorrer el rostro de su amada con sus labios, besando cada centímetro de piel con idéntica dedicación. Cuando sus besos llegaron al cuello de Selene, Eros se detuvo.

"Quédate conmigo esta noche", las esmeraldas de Eros se encontraron con los zafiros de Selene.

"Sabes que no es correcto", Selene juntó toda su fuerza de voluntad para rechazar la invitación. En verdad amaba con todo su corazón a Eros y deseaba ser suya con todo su ser, pero ese no era el momento para entregarle el regalo de su inocencia. Él aún estaba herido por las palabras de la senshi del amor.

"Sólo quiero que duermas a mi lado".

Selene pegó nuevamente su rostro al hombro de Eros y capturó sus manos con las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su amado.

**Casa de Minako**

Usagi sentía sus parpados tan pesados que abrirlos resultó un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano. Su cabeza daba vueltas y le costaba enfocar las figuras que yacían junto a ella. Todo estaba demasiado nublado como para poder distinguir algo en ese mar de tinieblas. Muy de a poco la luz fue encontrando su camino hacia las pupilas de la joven de cabellos dorados. Por suerte los ojos de Usagi parecían adaptarse rápidamente a la luz. Las siluetas a su alrededor comenzaban a tomar forma. La princesa de la Luna quiso ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas no estaban todavía dispuestas a cooperar y para colmo de males sus brazos se habían aliado con el par de insurrectas. Su cuerpo no le respondía, y ella no tenía fuerzas como para insistir, así que se dedicó a concentrarse en descifrar quienes eran esas cuatro sombras que la rodeaban. Otra vez la suerte estaba de su lado. Usagi no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para reconocer a las personas que estaban con ella, porque sus oídos le facilitaron la tarea."Si ya abrió los ojos porque no reacciona", Usagi conocía muy bien esa voz chillona con su inconfundible tono mandón. Esa de seguro tenía que ser Rei."Que tenga los ojos abiertos no es una señal concluyente de que haya recuperado el sentido. Sus pupilas están muy dilatadas y parece ser que apenas esta sintiendo tus cachetazos", Usagi supo enseguida que se trataba de Ami. Principalmente porque no había entendido ni la mitad de las cosas que estaba diciendo su amiga."¡Ya basta Rei-chan! Ami te acaba de decir que Usagi-chan no siente los cachetazos. Además no se hace reaccionar a alguien a golpes", esa debía ser Makoto. Ninguna de las otras se hubiera animado a gritarle a Rei de esa forma. Fue entonces que Usagi se dio cuenta de algo muy importante._ ¡Pero quien se cree que es! Arruinar mi hermoso rostro. Cuando me pueda mover la mato. ¡Por el poder de la luna plateada la voy a hacer puré! _"Pobre Usagi-chan. Es todo mi culpa. Soy su mejor amiga, tendría que haberme dado cuenta que algo andaba mal"._ Iie Mina-chan. Todo fue mi culpa. Yo ... yo... ¿Qué me esta pasando? Mi corazón se siente tan caliente cuando estoy con Seiya. No me puedo controlar con estoy cerca de él. Sus besos son lo único que importan. Me estaré volviendo loca. Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh. No estoy loca. Nadie se resistiría a los besos de mi Seiya. _"Yo creo que ya esta conciente". "Ami-chan ¿Estás segura? Tiene cara como de ... "."Sonsa, tarada, ida ", _Rei-chan cuando me pueda mover vas a ver._"Mako-chan, Rei-chan no es momento para decir esas cosas. Lo importante es que Usagi-chan ya esta mejor". Las lágrimas de Minako eran más de felicidad que de otra cosa. Pero Usagi no pudo dejar de sentirse culpable por causarle tanto sufrimiento a su amiga. La princesa de la Luna hizo un esfuerzo más y levantó lentamente sus manos, hasta que sus finos dedos rozaron las mejillas de su amiga. Usagi colocó apoyó las palmas de sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de Minako, borrando todo rastro de aquellas gotitas cristalinas. "Usagi-chan ¿Puedes escucharnos?", Usagi desvió su mirada hasta que sus ojos se centraron en Ami y luego asintió con la cabeza. "¿Puedes hablar?", Usagi dudó por un instante. Su boca se sentía reseca, pero aún así hizo el intento."Hai", su voz se escuchaba débil, pero aún así era más de lo que esperaban oír las chicas. Usagi estaba muy pálida y eso las había tenido muy preocupadas."Será mejor que duermas. Mañana hablaremos de lo que pasó", Ami estaba muy optimista. Su sonrisa tranquilizó a Usagi de inmediato. La princesa de la luna asintió con la cabeza una vez más antes de rendirse al cansancio y al sueño.

**Departamento de New Destiny**

"¿No te preocupa lo que puedan estar haciendo ahí dentro?", la joven de cabellos azules dijo mientras terminaba con la tarea de matemáticas.

"Para nada", Seiko se levantó del sillón, dirigiéndose hacia el gran piano de cola que habitaba en la sala. Sus manos repasaban los detalles en alabastro del noble instrumento como si se tratara de una pieza de arte ,y realmente lo era.

"Son lo suficientemente grandecitos como para que yo los este vigilando. Además, Eros nunca la lastimaría", Seiko se sentó en el pequeño banco preparado especialmente para él. Ninguno de los otros miembros del grupo se atrevían ni siquiera a apoyar las yemas de sus dedos sobre el delicado instrumento.

"Le tienes una confianza ciega", Aquaria seguía sin despegar sus ojos de los cálculos. Hacía muchos años que ella había descubierto que sólo podía hablarle esquivando la penetrante mirada de Seiko.

"No soy ingenuo, si eso es lo que estas insinuando. Se muy bien cuanta pasión se tienen, pero también veo el amor que se proclaman", los dedos de Seiko comenzaron a acariciar las teclas blancas y negras. La melodía era dulce y suave. Tan sutil que cada nota parecía componer el sonido de la lluvia.

"¿Crees que el amor puede controlar a la pasión?", Aquaria no estaba conforme con la actitud de Seiko. Estaba distante, lejano, se lo notaba perdido.

"Desde chico he aprendido a amar la música. Siempre he tocado cada una de mis composiciones con una inmensa pasión por ellas. ¿No crees que el amor y la pasión pueden vivir en armonía?", la melodía de Seiko iba mutando conforme sus palabras. Las notas ya no asemejaban a la lluvia, sino que eran más poderosas y altaneras. Sólo él era capaz de cambiar tan fácilmente las emociones de una sonata con el simple aleteo de sus dedos. Aquaria dejó de lado el cuaderno de matemáticas y cerró los ojos, tratando de inundarse de esos sonidos tan exóticos y exuberantes. Ella amaba el lado sensible y tierno de Seiko, pero era su lado impredecible y salvaje el que la tenía al borde la cordura. Cuando su cuerpo se había relajado completamente sus oídos dejaron de escuchar el piano. Aún así no quiso abrir sus ojos, temiendo que la realidad la encontrara y tuviera que despertar de su mundo de fantasía. Un mundo en donde Seiko tocaba el piano sólo para ella.

Entonces una sensación calida invadió todo su ser. Sus ojos aún permanecían fuertemente cerrados. Una esencia muy conocida se filtraba por todos sus poros. Ese aroma tan silvestre, tan rebelde, tan sublime, tan Seiko. Sus sentidos la atacaron de golpe y al unísono. Sus ojos se movieron por si mismos, abriéndose de par en par, dejando ver a esos dos luceros violetas que habían sido la perdición de tantos hombre.

"No respondiste a mi pregunta", Seiko se encontraba a milímetros de su cuerpo. Sus brazos estaban apoyados a ambos lados de su cintura. Y su cara estaba tan cerca de la suya que hasta podía escuchar su respiración.

Aquaria no tuvo tiempo de responder a la pregunta. Los labios de Seiko se estrellaron contra los suyos. El joven arremetió contra la boca de Aquaria con una agresividad inusitada. Partiendo los labios de la muchacha casi con violencia y abriéndose paso por toda la cavidad con su experta lengua. Aquaria se sentía en el paraíso. La lengua de Seiko recorría toda su boca, devorándola por completo. Pero esa maldita necesidad de respirar hizo que sus bocas se separaran. Los zafiros de Seiko se clavaron en sus ojos y su mente se apagó. Seiko se deslizó entre las piernas de Aquaria, colocándose de rodillas en frente de ella. Sus manos se posaron en los primeros botones de su propia camisa. Comenzó a desabrocharlos sin despegar sus ojos de los de Aquaria. Cuando hubo finalizado con la tarea, agarró la mano temblorosa de la joven y la apoyó sobre su torso desnudo.

"Contéstame. ¿Pueden convivir el amor y la pasión?", Seiko movía la pequeña mano de Aquaria por sobre su pecho, mientras dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos de su boca, que la estaban volviendo loca. Era un juego demasiado perverso y peligroso.

"Iie", el corazón de Aquaria se había rendido ante los ataques de Seiko. Si esa era la única forma de tenerlo, ella iba a hacerlo.

"No se necesita del amor para sentir pasión. No pueden convivir si uno de los elementos no es indispensable, porque tarde o temprano el otro lo terminará por matar", Aquaria colocó sus manos detrás del cuello de Seiko, acercando su rostro al suyo. Esta vez fue ella quien inició el banquete de besos.

**Departamento de Three Lights**

"Deseo hablar con Fighter", las manos de Seiya dejaron de acariciar la tierna carita de Chibi-chibi. La princesa de las flores doradas estaba sentada en el borde de la cama. Seiya miró confundido a Kakyuu, pero entendió lo que esta le estaba pidiendo cuando los ojos de su princesa rechazaron el contacto con los suyos.

En tan solo un instante, la figura del joven había sido remplazada por la de una bellísima mujer.

"Kakyuu-hime estoy a su disposición", sólo cuando la voz de Fighter alcanzó los oídos de la princesa fue que esta se dispuso a mirar dentro de los zafiros azul profundo de la estrella fugaz.

Fighter se había abandonado su lugar de reposo junto a Chibi-chibi, y ahora se encontraba arrodillada frente a Kakyuu.

"No son necesarias tantas formalidades", Kakyuu extendió su mano indicándole a Fighter que se ponga de pie.

"Kakyuu-hime. Yo quería pedirle disculpas por … ".

"No son necesarias", Fighter notó enseguida la expresión de dolor en el rostro de su princesa. Y aunque el tono de su voz era autoritario y severo, su mirada estaba llena de tristeza.

"¿Crees que ella te ama?", Kakyuu observaba cuidadosamente a Fighter, tratando de encontrar aquello que le permitiría ganarla para sí misma. La duda.

"Yo la amo y eso es suficiente para mí", Fighter sabía que esa no era la respuesta que su princesa estaba esperando, pero no permitiría que nadie la separara de su verdadero amor.

"¿Estas segura de que esos sentimientos son tuyos?".

"No entiendo a que viene esa pregunta".

"Tú y Seiya son dos personas distintas", Kakyuu se levantó de la cama, acercándose a Fighter muy lentamente. "Estoy segura de que la princesa de la Luna esta enamora de Seiya Kou … ", Kakyuu se detuvo a unos centímetros de Fighter "pero no creo que ella te ame a ti, Fighter".

Fighter trató de ignorar las ganas de romper en sollozos. Ella misma había cuestionado la naturaleza de su amor por Sailor Moon cientos de veces.

Eran sus sentimientos reales o eran sólo los sentimientos de Seiya que se estaban colando en su mente. Lo peor de todo era que Fighter no estaba segura de que la princesa de la Luna amara a la parte de ella que no era Seiya. Usagi sólo conocía realmente a Seiya, y se había enamorado de él, no de ella.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. Se deslizaban con agilidad por las facciones de la estrella, humedeciendo sus mejillas y refrescando sus labios. Kakyuu se aproximó aún más a Fighter, cerrando definitivamente el espacio que las separaba.

"Yo amo a tu luz no al ropaje con el que decidas envolverla", Kakyuu le susurró al oído antes de dejar la habitación.

**Departamento de New Destiny**

Seiko no había pretendido llegar a tanto. Sólo estaba jugando con Aquaria de la misma manera que lo hacía desde que ella había empezado a convertirse en una mujer. De pronto, todo tuvo sentido. Ese sentimiento punzante cada vez que ella entraba a alguna habitación en donde él estaba, cada vez que su cuerpo estaba demasiado cerca del suyo, cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban, cada vez que escuchaba su voz. Tanto tiempo se estuvo escondiendo de esos sentimientos que ahora no sabía como enfrentarlos. La amaba. Amaba a Aquaria. La había amado desde hacía tanto tiempo que no recordaba en que momento la amistad se había transformado en algo más.

Pero esa que estaba ahí no era Aquaria. Esa que lo estaba desvistiendo sin siquiera mirarlo. Esa que devoraba ávidamente sus labios no era la mujer que amaba.

Seiko se levantó de golpe, removiendo las manos de Aquaria que estaban jugando con la hebilla de su cinturón. Se sentía tan culpable y a la vez tan furioso. Él conocía los verdaderos sentimientos de Aquaria y sabía muy bien que eso que estaba haciendo no era lo que ella realmente quería. ¿Por qué se había dejado ganar tan fácil? ¿Acaso lo amaba tanto que era capaz de sacrificar su felicidad sólo por unos momentos de pasión?.

Aquaria volvió a poner sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Seiko, quien aún estaba muy confundido, y comenzó a jugar nuevamente con la hebilla de su cinturón.

"¡¿Pero que te pasa?!", Seiko la empujó contra el sillón, recogió su camisa del suelo, se la puso rápidamente y salió del departamento, buscando aclarar su mente y su corazón.

**Casa de Minako**

"Ami-chan ¿Tienes alguna idea de que fue lo que le pasó a Usagi-chan?". "Iie Mina-chan. Mi computadora no muestra nada raro. Parece ser un desmayo común", Ami continuo revolviendo su taza de té, haciendo perfectos circulos con la pequeña cucharita de metal. La muchacha no estaba convencida de que los desmayos de la princesa de la Luna fueran algo para tomar a la ligera, pero alarmar a las demás no le haría ningún bien a Usagi."Rei-chan ¿Tú no sentiste nada raro?", Makoto se sentía bastante inútil en ese momento. A comparación de Ami y Rei, ella no tenía forma de averiguar que andaba mal con su amiga."¡Iie! No sentí ninguna presencia maligna cerca de ella. Tampoco mis talismanes mostraron señal alguna del enemigo". Rei estaba realmente preocupada por Usagi. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado últimamente, ellas dos habían sido amigas desde hacía mucho tiempo. "¡Ya lo tengo!", Minako dio un salto y se puso de pie. Todas la miraron confundidas. ¿De verdad había logrado dar con el origen del mal de Usagi?"¡Y bien Mina-chan!", Rei no estaba de humor como para soportar el melodrama de Minako."De acuerdo a todas las telenovelas que he visto durante toda mi vida, y teniendo en cuento los síntomas de Usagi-chan. Es elemental mis queridas sailors que nuestra princesa esta embarazada". Ante la deducción de Minako, el resto de las chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas. Una enorme gota decoraba las cabezas de las tres senshis. "Mina-chan. No es momento para bromas", Makoto dijo tratando, al mismo momento, de tranquilizar a Rei que estaba echando fuego por los ojos. "Bueno . Yo estaba tratando de alegrar el ambiente, pero se ve que ustedes no tienen sentido del humor". Rei continuaba danzándoles dagas con su mirada a Minako."Aunque pensándolo bien, los síntomas encajan perfectamente", el trío centró toda su atención en Ami. La expresión en su rostro era idéntica a esa que ponía cada vez que resolvía un problema complicado en clases."¿No estarás diciéndonos que Usagi-chan realmente esta ...?", Rei hizo una pausa, tratando de enfocar su mente en las próximas palabras que iban a salir de su boca, "... **embarazada**" Makoto y Minako finalizaron por ella."Es una posibilidad". Ami ,extrañamente , no estaba ni la mitad de sorprendidas que sus amigas."Pero Mamoru-san no sería tan irresponsable, ¿no?", Makoto aún no podía creer lo que Ami estaba diciéndoles."Mamoru-san irresponsable. Si como no. Y Yaten-kun es amable, tierno y caballeroso". Minako estaba segura que entre Usagi y Mamoru no había pasado la frontera de los besos. Pero tenía que reconocer que últimamente Usagi había estado actuando muy raro. Sus cambios de humor eran repentinos y se hacían cada vez más habituales."Seiya ... ", Rei respiró el nombre son saber que las demás la habían oído."Jajajaja", Minako forzó una carcajadas, pero su lamentable intento de risa se escuchaba nervioso y fingido. "Rei-chan. ¿Qué estas pensando? Usagi-chan esta con Mamoru-san. Ella no lo engañaría"."Lo que dice Mina-chan es cierto. Además Seiya-kun acaba de llegar a la Tierra y los desmayos de Usagi-chan empezaron hace casi .. ", Makoto se detuvo, calculando exactamente cuando habían comenzado los desmayos de Usagi. Ami, Rei y Minako intercambiaban miradas, mientras Makoto terminaba de encajar la ultima pieza del rompecabezas, "... **tres meses**".

Glosario

¿Nani?: Qué

¿Daijobu ka?: ¿estás bien?

Daijobu: estoy bien

Itai: ouch

¿Sou ka?: ¿Es eso?

Urusai: callate

mushi,mushi: hola

¿Doshita no?: ¿pasa algo malo?


End file.
